Bad Apple
by VampiresObsessed
Summary: Edward changed his science class that first day after he met Bella. This causes Mike to become her partner and feelings Evolve. Takes place during New Moon. Bella is now in an abusive relationship with Mike Newton.
1. Summary

**Summary**

_In this story everything has changed._

_What would have happened if Edward had been able to change his science class that first day? Would things have changed between Bella and Edward or would things worked out in the end? Well in this story something very different has happened._

_Edward changed science class causing Mike to become Bella's new partner. Eventually sparks fly between the two and suddenly they are dating. Then after months of dating change into a year and something about Mike changes. _

_Instead of New Moon happening Bella's going through an abusive relationship with Mike Newton. She's not close with Jake or anyone else for fear Mike would get jealous and hurt them or kill her._

_In this story everything has changed but mostly everything's the same. The Cullen's are still vampires and Jake has just changed into a werewolf._

_Alice's visions are about to change everything Bella knows and holds dear to her heart._


	2. Preface

**Preface**

His punches were harder than they ever had been before. He was pissed at me. I screamed as he threw a glass beer bottle at me. I turned around and ran toward the door hoping this one time God might let me escape.

That wasn't the case.

He threw something softer, a pillow. The object flew in my line of sight causing me to stumble and lose my balance. I screamed falling to the floor. My hands scraped on something from the floor. I brought my hand to my face to find a deep cut from the palm of my hand down to my wrist. Whatever cut my hand barely missed my vein by inches.

My eyes widen when I felt him grab my ankle. I started trying to move out of his grip. I kicked his face succeeding in kicking him in the nose. He screamed from the blow to his nose that no doubt broke the bone in his nose.

I scrambled to my feet and ran for the door once again. I almost screamed in relief when my hands grabbed the handle of the front door. Until, I heard the click of a shot gun from behind me. My eyes widen as I turned around meeting the blue eyes of my ex-boyfriend and ex-friend, Mike Newton pointing a gun at my chest.

The last thing he said before he pulled the trigger, "If I can't have you, Cullen certainly won't have you."

The last thing I heard was the sound of the gun going off and the bullet pushing me out the door of Mike's house.


	3. 1 Birthday

_1. Birthday_

I close my eyes against the bright light of the bathroom. Closing the door as quietly as possible I turn around toward the mirror. The girl staring back at me isn't the real me. Her hair's a mess and her eyes are bloodshot from tears.

I close my eyes as the memories flash across my vision. I take a deep breath willing the tears to go away for a while. Opening them once again I grimace at my reflection. My eyes take in the bruises across my shoulder and down my arms. I turn my head my arm up to the top of my right arm. I lay my fingers across the bruises to see they fit but the bruises are bigger than my own fingers. The bruises are set to look like fingers bruised my skin in a grab move.

_This will be hard to hide_, I think to myself.

I sigh as the tears come to my eyes and groan. I don't need this right now. If I need anything it would be sleep. Since moving to Forks, Washington I remember the only times I actually slept were those first few days.

I remember seeing the Cullen's on the first day of school and not sleeping well because of the way Edward acted on that first day. I hardly see him much anymore; changing science classes changed everything about my life here in Forks.

I look down at the running water from the sink and sigh. Time to get cleaned up, I guess. I brought a rag from the rack behind me under the water and brought it to my arm. The water feels good on the bruised spot on my arm.

Suddenly there's a noise from down the hall. My eyes widen and I drop the rag into the hamper and move toward the toilet. I have to try to make it seem like I'm using the restroom.

I hear a tap on the other side of the door and then a mess of blond hair and blue eyes comes around the door.

"Bella? What the hell are you doing in here? I thought I said not to leave my sight again."

I gulp knowing that I didn't listen and the punishment would be terrible.

"Mike, I had to use the restroom. You wouldn't let me wake you so I left you in the bed asleep."

I stood from the toilet pulling up my shorts and flushing the toilet. I look at Mike's face and shudder. His face has gone red and he looks like he's about to explode.

"Bella, I told you not to leave my sight. If you do it again it won't be pretty!"

I nod my head lowering, "I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to disobey you."

I heard him sigh, "Bella, just get back in the bedroom. We need to get you back home before the Chief catches us."

I nod, "Sure thing, Mike."

I walk out the room and toward the bedroom where my backpack sits. I flip on the light and look over the room. My clothes sit on the floor and I groan quickly moving around the room. I grab my clothes from the floor pulling them on over my tank top and underwear.

I pull my sneakers on my feet and find my backpack beside the closet. The door of the bedroom suddenly opened and I snapped up to my feet. I looked at the door to find Mike walking in the room in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. I sigh and groan internally my arms pulling my backpack on my back.

Mike walks to his closet smiling at me. I give him a small smile and step to the bed taking a seat. I glance away from him as he walks around naked to his dresser. My eyes glue to the wall where a picture of us sits on the wall. That was before. That was before everything changed and before Mike became who he is today.

I heard the crumble of jeans and I sigh in relief turning back to Mike. He walks around the room in jeans finding a sweatshirt on the floor and pulling it on his torso. I watched him pull on some sneakers from the floor of the closet.

"We should get going. The last thing I need is for the Chief to figure this all out."

I sigh, standing to my feet. I grab my backpack from the floor trying hard not to wince at the pain I feel from my lower back.

_That's going to hurt all day_, I thought to myself.

I hear Mike grab his keys and then his footsteps walk toward me. He grabs my arm which causes me to wince, he groans, "Bella, fix that when you get home. I swear if anyone at school finds out about this, I will take care of you myself."

I sigh nodding, "I'll wrap it up when I get home."

He sighs releasing my arm before walking to his bedroom door, "Let's go, we don't have all night."

I lower my eyes to the floor before walking out into the silent hallway. Mike's mom was out as usual. Things were just getting harder for them. Ever since losing the store out on the highway Mike's family crumbled. Mike locked his door before walking to catch up with me.

He grabbed my arm more gently and pulled me to the front door. He pushed me out in the warm night air. It was warm outside for a change. I sigh looking down at the watch that covered my wrist.

11:11 am September 12th

Tomorrow was my birthday. I had already told Mike everything about my birthday. He was somewhat excited about throwing a party until I told him not to. It wasn't something I was happy with sharing. I didn't want a party with half the school there for them to find out about what Mike did to me behind closed doors.

I walked across the grass to Mike's car. His mom had to sell her car so she and Mike share this one. I walk around to the passenger side and pull the door open taking a seat. I pull the belt across my torso as Mike climbs in the car jamming the key in the ignition.

"So I'm thinking about throwing a party here at the house. I mean it's got to be better than just us hanging out all night."

I groan, "Mike, I've told you I don't want a party."

He's already pulled the car out on the highway by the time I finished talking. I watch his fingers tighten around the steering wheel to the point his fingers turn a dark purple. I gulp from the anger that's plastered on his face. He pulls the car over on the side of the road before putting the car in park.

I stare out the windshield as he turns his face.

"Bella?"

I gulp again turning my head to face him. His blue eyes are icy and I can already feel the painful bruises he's going to leave again.

His hand comes up to grab my chin staring right into my dark brown eyes, "We are having a party. I don't care if I have to drag you out by the hair on your head, we are having a party. You had better dress appropriately too. If another boy's eyes is on you during the party than you will pay later."

I smile nodding, "Sure thing, Mike, baby."

He drops my chin and changes gears again. I can feel the tears in my eyes trying to fall down my cheeks but I keep them at bay. I stare out the window, as Mike gets closer to my house. He pulls on the side of the road so he doesn't make any noise as usual.

I turn to unbuckle my belt as Mike's hand finds mine. I look up at his face, "I'm sorry, Bella. Things have gotten crazy. I'm sorry and I'll try to stop, I promise."

His promises don't mean anything anymore. He's promised to get help a thousand times already and he still hasn't. He's threatened everyone at school and even Charlie. I can't leave him because I was selfish. I'm not going to kill my old friends or my dad.

"That's fine, Mike. I know you're going through a rough time right now. It's no big deal."

He releases a breath before grabbing my chin more gently and whispers against my lips, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

He kisses my lips in a simple kiss. These kisses remind me of the beginning of our relationship. Mike was the sweetest, kindest boy I'd ever met. He took my mind off everything. He was there when Edward changed classes and was the only one that spoke up to be my partner when he left.

Things just evolved between the two of us.

We pull away a small smile plastered on his lips, "Remember I'll be here in the morning to pick you up, birthday girl."

I smile, "See you in a few hours."

I push the door open stepping out in the cool night air. I close the door quietly behind me and walk toward the house. I heard Mike change gears and speed off down the road. I roll my eyes blinking. The tears finally fall down my cheeks as I come across the tree that leads to my bedroom window.

I groan grabbing the tree limb and beginning the journey up the tree. I sat on the tree limp pushing the window up and crawling back inside the dark cold room. I carefully yet quietly close the window back and look around my room.

The tears had finally dried up on the way up to my room. I dropped my backpack to the floor pulling out my Romeo and Juliet edition from school. I toss it to the bed and pull my clothes from my body. I was exhausted. Sometimes I wish to get sick before bed or after waking so I wouldn't have to see Mike. Then again, if I knew Mike at all he would catch Charlie gone and come investigate himself.

I stood in a tank top and underwear from before. I walked over to my dresser pulling on a pair of stretch shorts. Once they were all the way up my legs, I trudge toward my bed quickly climbing under the warm blankets.

I grab the book from the covers and open it to the book-marked place I left off.

I must have drifted off. The next thing I knew I was sitting in meadow typed place. The sun was shining all around me and I was blissfully happy. I was with someone who I couldn't see. The sun seems to reflect off his skin in a strange way as if he was marble that the sun reflected off.

I knew it was boy that's for sure. The blush that fills my cheeks was the biggest clue as to who this person could be. Unlike with Mike the blush wasn't forced and came up on its own free will.

Suddenly in the middle of the dream I saw his smile and my stomach did flips.

**_Edward Cullen._**

He grins at me, "Bella, you don't have any idea the hold you have on me."

My dream self-smiled a huge smile, "Same goes for you, Edward. You don't have any idea the hold you have on me."

Suddenly the sky darkens and before I know the scenery changes. Edward is standing at a grave with a sad expression spread across his lips. I notice a handful of purple flowers in his hand as he reaches down and places the bouquet of flowers on the grave.

_Bella Swan_

_Loving daughter and friend_

_We miss you Bells_

Edward sighs, "Bella why didn't you tell me about Mike?"

He stands to his feet walking away and I can suddenly see my ghost. She tries calling out his name but it doesn't work. He continues walking away until he reaches the forest.

The dream carries on changing multiple times. I felt a little sick when the scenery changes yet again. This time I was in the forest. I could hear the whooshing of the trees all around me; a snarl breaks through the silent wind.

Just as I was about to see what was in the tree line a knock on my bedroom door woke me. My eyes snap open to the sound of Charlie's voice on the other side of the door.

"Wake up Bells, time to greet the day."

I roll my eyes a smile crawling to my lips as he pushes the door open smiling at me.

"Happy Birthday, Bells."

I smile muttering, "Thanks," as I push myself up in my bed. He walks over to the bed grinning at me, "I got you a present. So did your mother, we coordinated, or rather she coordinated me."

I smile giggling as he hands the things over to me. I unwrap the gifts to find a camera and a photo album. I smile, "Thanks dad these are really great."

He smiles, "You can put pictures from senior year."

I smile nodding looking at the purple camera. Everyone seems to like giving me things in purple. Including Mike, he gives me tons of purple bruises all the time. I shake my head looking over at Charlie.

He sighs, "Senior year. Hard to believe you are about to graduate soon."

I smile nodding, "Yeah it's crazy."

I watch him walk to my bedroom door, "Well you better get ready for school. I would suppose that Newton kid is coming to pick you up."

I grin nodding, "Yep," popping the p at the end.

He sighs pulling the door behind him. I shake my head pushing the cover off my body. I stand to my feet noticing the dreary day. Thank goodness the sky is still pretty much cloudy. I smile at my luck. The Cullen's will be in school today. The sun has been out more frequently lately keeping the Cullen's from coming to school. Sometimes I'm surprised the school doesn't kick them out because of their absentees.

I sigh moving to my closet and pulling out my clothes. I find a purple top and a great vest pair them together with some blue jeans. I find some decent shoes pulling them on my feet once I'm dressed. I smile to myself but then I bump into my dresser causing my arm to throb.

I groan walking out of my room into the bathroom down the hall. I quickly close the door behind me turning the lock before moving to the medicine cabinet. I grab the first-aid kit and pull my shirtsleeve up. I sigh as I take in the dark purple bruise on my upper arm. Mike's strength is getting worse these days.

I quickly grab the ointment spreading it around my arm wincing at the sting from my fingers. I sigh spreading a huge Band-Aid over the bruise. I grab the bandages in my hand and looking the mirror. I'm not a fan of make-up so Mike will just have to deal today with the dark circles under my eyes.

I push a brush through my long brown hair before stepping out of the bathroom. I can hear Charlie downstairs in the kitchen calling me to roll my eyes. I step into my room looking around. My backpack's on the floor to which I pick it up brushing it off the dirt from last night.

I unzip the top dropping the roll of bandages in and grabbing my Romeo and Juliet book dropping it inside before zipping the top back. I grab my jacket before walking out of my bedroom. I bound down the stairs my stomach in knots. Charlie sits at the table in his uniform reading the paper.

"Hey dad. Whatcha reading?"

He sighs, "Just some stuff that's happening a few towns over. A security guard at the mill a few towns over was kill by some animal. We are monitoring the problem and if it gets closer to town we might have a big problem on our hands. Not to worry though Bells we'll get it."

I smile dropping my backpack in my chair walking over to the cabinets. I quickly find a bowl grabbing the box of frosted flakes taking them to the table. I pull the door of the fridge open grabbing the milk before taking a seat in front of Charlie at the table.

"So have any plans for tonight?" asks Charlie sitting the paper down on the table.

I shrug, "Mike's wanting to throw a party at this house for me. I tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't listen to me. I hate parties but Mike is Mike."

Charlie sighs, "Yeah, how is he doing since his dad…"

I shrug, "The best as he can I guess. It's not that easy dealing with what he's been through. I think his mom is taking it harder though."

Charlie nods, "That's understandable, her husband was a great man. I still can't believe what he did. It's just awful."

I sigh nodding as I finish pouring the cereal and milk inside my bowl. I look around for a spoon as Charlie stands to his feet, "I guess I should get going to the station."

I smile, "Could you get me a spoon first?"

He chuckles pulling open the drawer and pulling out a spoon. He places the spoon on the table before smiling at me, "Have a good day Bells. I probably won't be here when you get out of school. Just be careful at Mike's tonight."

I smile, "Sure thing, dad."

He smiles walking out of the room toward the front door where his gun is and his jacket. I smile returning back to my bowl of cereal. Suddenly I hear Charlie open the door at the same time another car pulls into the drive.

"Bells, Mike's here!"

I mentally groan yelling out, "Just invite him inside dad. I'm still eating my cereal."

He chuckles, "Sure thing!"

I hear dad step outside. Their voices are mumbled until I hear Mike's voice at the front door, "Sure thing, Chief. We won't do anything under your roof sir. Have a good day."

I heard the front door close and Mike's curses, "Bella, where the hell are you?"

I sigh my mouth full, "Kitchen," I mumble trying to swallow the cereal.

Mike enters the kitchen frowning at me, "Why didn't you come to the door?"

I sigh lowing my gaze to the ground, "Sorry, Mike. Charlie was still here and I was eating. If I suddenly jumped up with a scared look on my face he would have known something was up."

He sighs slumping in the chair across from me, "Hurry the hell up. I can't be late to school again."

I sigh grabbing my spoon hoping that I could eat quickly without choking to death.

We got to school with time to spare. I was grateful for grabbing the bandages from the medicine cabinet this morning. My arm was hurting once again from Mike's grab to my arm when he was ready to leave. He pulls his car into the parking lot.

My arm pulsed causing tears to well in my eyes. I sigh closing my eyes willing the tears to go away. I hear Mike's groans, "Please keep those fucking tears up. We don't want anyone else seeing."

I grab some tissues from Mike's car and dabbed my eyes. I sucked in the rest of the tears and smile at Mike as he put the car in park. He smiles at me and I notice it's sincere. Maybe I'd be lucky enough to have the rest of the day as a violence free day.

"Stay in the car," Mike mutters.

My stomach gorges as Mike steps out of the car. I silently pray that he doesn't start anything. My eyes move outside the car noticing Jessica staring at me with hateful eyes. Lauren stands beside her rubbing her shoulder trying to talk to her. I roll my eyes as Mike opens my door holding out his hand for my own.

I smile at Mike taking his hand with my free hand while clutching the strap of my backpack with my other hand. He closes the door behind me while Angela, Ben, Jessica, Lauren, Eric, and Tyler all coming toward us.

"Happy Birthday Bella," says Eric.

My stomach tightens as I look over at Eric, "Thanks," I mutter.

I can see Mike glaring at Eric at my side. I suppose Mike told everyone about my birthday even though I told him not to.

"Ready for the Romeo and Juliet essay due today," asks Angela noticing my nervousness.

I smile, "As ready as I'll ever be."

My stomach soars at the idea of English class. Even though Edward changed sciences class with me at the beginning of the year, he couldn't change our English classes. I'm not sure if he even requested to be changed again this time but I just figured he did. He seemed to hate me for some reason.

Tyler suddenly asks Mike about one of their math classes that I don't have with Mike. He steps away with Tyler giving me a look before walking a few feet away from me. Suddenly I feel eyes on me and my eyes look around the parking lot.

My eyes widen as I notice Jacob walking toward me. I smile feeling my stomach burst. I haven't seen Jacob since the summer. He's been busy with school and fixing up his car at home. Charlie always tells me about Jake every change he has. He's gotten so much bigger. He looks so much older than me but I know he's younger than me. He's probably a good two feet taller than me.

"Hey Jake."

He smiles as he steps in front of me, "Happy Birthday, Bella."

I sigh, "Charlie?"

He chuckles, "Yep. He told my dad who told me."

I shake my head, "Those two gossip more than women."

He smiles and it seems like the sun shines brighter. Suddenly he pulls something from behind him, "It catches bad dreams."

A dream catcher hangs from his fingers. I smile taking it from his hands, "It's sort of perfect."

He smiles, "I just wanted to give you something for your birthday."

I smile but it suddenly falters as Mike steps up beside me. His arm slithers around my waist pulling me closer to his chest, "Who's this Bella?"

Jacob watches my face a frown forming on his lips.

I turn my face away from Jake toward Mike smiling at him, "This is Jacob Black. Charlie and his dad are the best of friends. Charlie apparently told them about my birthday. He was just giving me a present."

Mike smiles but I can see the danger deep in his eyes. I sigh smiling toward Jake. The bell suddenly rings causing Jake to smile at me, "I'll see you later, Bells."

I smile waving, "Later."

Jake walks off toward the entrance of the school. I shake my head a small smile still lingering on my lips until Mike squeezes my arm. My eyes widen and a gasp comes from my lips. I turn to Mike noticing the glare on his face, "Let's go Bella. The bell rang."

I gulp nodding my head. Mike pulls me toward the front door my arm pulsing in his hand. My eyes move across the parking lot spotting the silver Volvo.

I smile seeing Edward arguing with his sister Alice. As if feeling someone's eyes on them Edward looks up causing me to avert my eyes.

The day goes by quickly. English was a downer. I remembered seeing Edward in the parking lot but he wasn't in class at all. Many people came to the conclusion Edward hadn't done his essay. I rolled my eyes at the rumors. The Cullen's always did their homework.

Lunch was strange. Mike didn't sit with me the entire time. Part of me was grateful but another part of me was scared out of my mind. Jessica and Angela sat at the table with me talking about something that I wasn't paying attention to.

My eyes moved to the Cullen table. It was empty which was odd. The Cullen's hardly ever left school in the middle of the day. I sighed and continued eating my lunch.

After school, Mike was there to greet me as I stepped out of the school.

"So, Tyler and Eric have agreed to come to the party. I asked my mother this morning to bake a cake for us all. Unfortunately, she won't be there with us tonight but that's okay. Oh and Jessica along with Lauren are coming to."

I smile biting my lip, "Do you think I could invite someone? I mean it's for my birthday."

He sighs, a smile coming to his face, "Only if you agree no arguing or complaining about anything?"

I smile nodding, "Of course."

He smiles, "Sure. Go find someone. I'll be at the car and remember don't invite some guy."

I sigh nodding before walking off into the parking lot. Mike walks toward his own car. My eyes moved across the parking lot, my stomach clenches spotting the empty parking place of the Silver Volvo. I sigh moving my eyes toward Angela's car.

She was laughing with Ben as I approached her vehicle, "Hey Angie."

She jumps quickly turning around holding her chest, "Bella! You nearly gave me a heart attack at such an early age."

I giggle, "Sorry about that. I just wanted to invite you and Ben to my birthday party. Mike's throwing a party at his house tonight. Tyler, Eric, Jessica, and Lauren are all going to be there. I was hoping you two would come too. I won't feel so left out if you guys come."

Angela grins, "That sounds great, Bella. We'll come, thanks for inviting us. We had no idea about the party."

I smile nodding, "Terrific. You guys can come any time. Mike didn't tell me what time so any time will be great."

She gins, "Sounds great. See you later, Bella."

I smile waving as she slides into her car. I turn on my heel toward Mike's car.


	4. 2 Party

_2. Party_

Mike drops me off at home kissing my cheek as I'm about to step out of the car, "I'll be here to pick you back up at seven on the dot. Remember to dress appropriately."

I smile, "See you later, Mike."

I step out of the car walking up the steps to the front door. I wave toward Mike as he drives the car out of the drive going home. I sigh pushing my key into the lock before pushing the door open. The house is quiet considering no one has been here all day.

I sigh closing the door with my foot and unzipping my coat. I trudge up the stairs slowly. The façade slowly crumbling with each step I take. I slowly push myself into my room closing the door back and tossing my backpack to the floor. I pull off my jacket watching it fall to the floor. My arm stings to the point of actual pain but I push through it.

I stand in front of a mirror my face void of any emotion. Things have been this way for I do not know how long. It is strange just how little time I have actually been here. Things with Mike make me think I have been here for years but in reality, I have only been here a few months.

It is weird how things can change someone's perspective on things.

My head turns toward my bed and my eyes widen. There is a dark blue box sitting on my bed with a purple ribbon tied around it. I swallow down my nerves stepping toward my bed. I look over the box making sure it is not a bomb or anything.

My eyes find a small piece of paper attached to the ribbon. A small involuntary smile comes over my face as I grab the note.

The top is blank and I open it up reading the small message.

_Happy Birthday Bella! _

_Be safe._

_Secret Admirer_

My eyes widen at the message. My heart soars with the idea of someone besides Mike liking me. I sigh shaking my head. Whom am I kidding? If Mike ever finds out about this, he is going to have the person's head on a silver platter.

I smile sadly, as I rip the note up in small pieces so that Mike does not find out about this. I sigh tossing the pieces of paper into the trashcan. I smile as I step back in front of the box. I pull the ribbons apart and smile as my fingers clutch the bottom of the top pulling it open.

White stuffing paper covers the gift as I quickly move them away. My eyes widen at the dress that I find. My eyes fill with tears as my fingers pull the clothing out of the box. The dress is mostly dark green with a black sweater that covers the sleeves at the top. I look back in the box hoping for something to give away where the person bought it. My eyes widen again as I find a pair of black and white flats at the bottom of the box.

I smile shaking my head. This must be one great secret admirer.

I smile as I push the strands of hair past my shoulders. My eyes are alight with excitement. I hope Mike never finds out about where this dress came from. His reaction will not be pretty. I add a little bit of make-up hoping that no one will notice the dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. Mike always insists that I go with him to his house in the middle of the night. I never have a choice anymore. I learned that lesson the hard way.

I step away from the mirror on the bathroom smiling at my reflection. My arm has a bandage wrapped around it and I carefully pull it off. A scab has grown over the scar and I shake my head. As long as I do not bump into anything, the scab should stay intact. I drop the bandages into the trashcan hearing a car pull into the drive.

My eyes widen as I look down at the watch on my wrist.

_6:50pm_

Mike's early! I curse under my breath walking to the window of my bedroom. A car I don't recognize has pulled into my driveway. I grab my bag from my bed jogging downstairs trying not to ruin my hair or clothes. I carefully pull the door open to find Mike standing next to the car.

My eyes widen as I notice he's dressed nicely.

"M-Mike? Where's your car?"

He chuckles walking toward the door, "My mom needed the car so I had to give it to her. I borrowed the neighbor's car. I told them it was my girlfriend's birthday and they told me not to scratch it."

I smile. I know the only reason they even let him have the keys to their car was out of sympathy. Ever since the stuff with his father and the store, people have treated Mike differently.

"Just let me grab my bag, Mike."

He smiles nodding as he steps to the door, "Where's the chief?"

I smile over my shoulder as I walk into the living room, "I don't know. He said he wouldn't be here when I got out of school. I guess either things are bad at the station or he went to see Billy in La Push."

Mike nods grinning, "Well that's good. I was afraid he was going to want to talk again. That was horrible last time."

I sigh trying not to remember. Prom. The images are just too horrible to remember. I grab another jacket from the closet knowing that I'm going to need it with how cold it already is. I hold my bag in my hand walking over to Mike. He's stepped in the house now with the door closed. My throat falls into my stomach. Please don't let him want to do what I think he wants.

"You look amazing, Bella."

I smile forcing a blush to my cheeks. I hate attention so it's not hard to force the blush to fill my cheeks.

"Th-Thanks, Mike. Another gift from Renee. I love it."

He grins, "Me too. She must have thought about me when she bought it."

I smile nodding. Renee knows about my dating Mike. Charlie can't keep things to himself so she knew at the same time Charlie found out. If she had bought me clothes she would have known not to buy me a dress. I normally don't wear dresses if I can help it.

Mike walks toward me taking my arm in his, "Let's getting going, shall we? I'm afraid if we don't leave now I might not be able to control myself."

I know he's being honest.I force out a fake chuckle, "We should go. It took me a long time to get my hair this perfect."

He chuckles shaking his head and grabbing the knob of the door. He pulls the door open and lets me step out. He pulls the door close behind him walking toward the car while I push my key in the lock making sure the door is lock.

I smile at Mike as he walks around the car opening my door. I raise my eyebrows as he smiles at me while I lower myself into the car. He closes the door as I pull the seatbelt across my body. Suddenly a smell fills my nose causing me to gag and sneeze.

Mike chuckles as he steps into the car, "Sorry Bella, The neighbors smoke a lot."

I cough covering my nose as Mike starts the car changing gears, "That smells a lot stronger than just cigarettes."

Mike backs out of the driveway chuckling, "okay fine, it's not the neighbors. Mom's druggie boyfriend was over and left his car. I needed to pick you up and his car was the only one around. Mom just took off on the car without asking."

I gulp turning my gaze to the window as I notice his fists clenching around the steering wheel. My fingers twist around each other in calms down by the time we make it out of my car stops at the red light and I turn my head toward Mike.

His fists are still clenched around the steering wheel and he's staring out the window.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I shouldn't have asked. It wasn't any of my business."

Suddenly he hits the gas as the light turns green. He changes lanes moving to the shoulder. My fingers press against each other as he turns toward me.

"Bella, I have told you time and time again about over stepping your place. I would teach you a lesson but we have guests to entertain. If at any time you aren't acting correctly I will end this party and send everyone home so that I can teach you a lesson. Do I make myself clear?"

My gaze lowers to the ground as I nod slowly. His hand flies toward my hand and his fingers clutch my chin pulling my face up to face him.

"Do I make myself clear, Bella? Don't make me repeat myself. I will do something I will regret and cancel your precious party. It might be better just the two of us to begin with."

I gasp, "I understand, Mike. You're clear."

He drops my chin smiling twistedly at me. I move back to my seat pulling the mirror down from the ceiling. Small bruises are beginning to appear against my skin. They won't be noticeable until tomorrow and for that I'm grateful. The last thing I need is for guests of the party to ask questions about it.

He pulls back into traffic and we drive to his house. I keep quiet trying to keep in the tears as much as possible. We arrive at his house quickly since we aren't talking. Unfortunately for me, Jessica and Lauren are here already. Jessica hates my guts ever since I started dating Mike. The first date she didn't have anything to say but when we were still talking she began to hate me. Things just got worse when Mike asked me to be his girlfriend.

I said yes not knowing that two months later everything I liked about Mike would disappear.

I plaster a fake smile on my face as Mike begins to whisper, "You better not give anything away. Don't forget about my threat to Charlie and let's not forget about Angela and Ben."

My eyes widen. He's never threated Angela and Ben before. He knows that I invited them to the party and maybe that's where he will try to hurt them.

I nod, "Sure thing, Mike."

I move my hand to grab my door causing Mike to grab my arm and me to wince at his grip, "Let me open the door for you. We have to keep up the persona of the perfect boyfriend."

Mike smiles at Jessica and Lauren as he pushes the door open walking around the car to my door. He smiles at me and for a second I'm transported through time. I can remember the old Mike. The Mike I first met. He was sweet and kind trying to do everything in his power to get me to go out with him.

He opens the door and takes me hand pulling me from the car. I look over at Jessica and Lauren to see them both glaring at me. Jessica looks down at my dress her eyes widening at the material.

"Nice dress, Bella," says Jessica smiling sweetly.

Mike grins, "It's better than just nice. It's amazing. She told me it was another gift from her mother."

I smile nodding. Lauren suddenly gets a venomously sweet smile on her face, "Jessica, didn't we just see that dress in the shop in Port Angeles. We both were saying how amazing it would look against the forest colors."

I can feel the sweat forming on my forehead as Jessica glances at Lauren before smiling and nodding toward us, "Oh Lauren, you're right. I completely forgot about seeing it in the store. Amazing. Really, Bella. Your mom must have found it there as well."

I smile nodding. I can feel Mike's grip tightening around my hand as his mind whirls around the things the girls are saying.

Jessica grins, "How about we get inside. It doesn't have rain in the forecast but you never know with this weather."

Mike loosens his grip smiling, "Sure thing. Just let me grab my key from my pocket."

He pulls me with him toward the front door as he pulls a key from his pocket. I don't know why but I have a horrible feeling about this party. He pushes the door open revealing the fully decorated living room. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and HAPPY BIRTHDAY in hanging letters.

My eyes widen. I can't believe he went through all this trouble for just me. He pulls me through the living room into the kitchen while Jessica and Lauren look around the living room. He opens the fridge pulling out a beer and showing me the huge case of beer.

"Mike, I'm not drinking. You know I can't drink. If Charlie finds out he'll kill me."

Mike shrugs popping the top off the beer, "The more the merrier for the rest of us."

Jessica and Lauren squeal walking into the kitchen, "Beer?!"

Mike chuckles nodding, "Have all you want."

I roll my eyes as they both crowd around the fridge grabbing bottles of beer. I shake my head already knowing this party isn't going to be so grand.

I sat in a chair watching Jessica and Lauren dance drunkenly. We haven't even had the cake yet and Mike, Jessica, and Lauren are already drunk. Angela and Ben sit together uncomfortable watching everyone drink their beers.

Angela and Ben showed up just a short few minutes ago after Tyler and Eric. Tyler and Eric are laughing at Mike. He's so drunk as he slurs his speech and stumbles over his feet. Jessica and Lauren are dancing to some song on the radio.

I shake my head pushing myself to my feet. I wave at Angela getting her attention and motion for her and Ben to follow behind me. I walk into the kitchen with them following me. We all go by unnoticed to the drinking people in the living room.

The music from the stereo is loud enough to hear every word clearly even in the kitchen or the back of the house. I feel sorry for the neighbors since they can probably hear every word from the music.

I smile sadly at Angela and Ben, "I'm so incredibly sorry about the drinking. I had no idea about this. I hoped Mike wouldn't drink tonight but obviously that didn't work out."

Angela smiles at me, "It's fine, Bella. I know it's not your fault for all of this. I haven't seen you drink before so I knew all of this wasn't your fault."

I sigh, "If Charlie ever finds out about this I'm literally dead."

Ben chuckles, "Don't worry, Bella, we won't say anything to the chief. I think we would put ourselves under the bus if say anything."

Suddenly we heard screaming and laughter from the living room. I roll my eyes, "Personally I think this party is just an excuse for Mike to drink with everyone."

Angela nods, "Sure seems that way."

Suddenly Ben gets an uncomfortable look to which I raise my eyebrows, "What's up, Ben?"

Angela shakes her head as Ben sighs, "Don't get mad at Angie. I was just wondering if Mike is such a horrible guy, why you are still with him."

_Because he's threatened my friends and family,_ my mind replies back.

I force a smile to my face, "He's not that bad all the time. He's a sweet guy when he wants to be."

Suddenly Mike walks into the room smiling, "It's time for cake and presents."

I mentally groan hoping there wasn't a cake or presents. Mike walks down the hall and everyone gathers in the kitchen. Mike rolls a table into the kitchen with a cake sitting on top. It's homemade with the words "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELLA!" on top with candles around. Mike and his mother managed to get eighteen candles all around the cake.

Everyone starts singing Happy Birthday around the room. Angela and Ben are smiling and laughing while Jessica and Lauren, look like they are about to throw up. I smile at everyone as I quickly made a wish in my head.

_I wish someone would get me out of this mess with Mike or that he will change back into the boy I met._

I blew out the candles while everyone claps and cheers. I pull back smiling.

Angela squeals," Present time!"

I roll my eyes as she pulls out a small box from her pocket. I raise my eyebrows taking the gift from her hands. I quickly open the box to find a beautiful bracelet. I laugh at the charms around the chain. Everything from forks from trees to school. She thought of everything to put on the bracelet.

"Thanks so much, Angie."

She smiles, "No problem, Bella. It was the least I could do."

Gifts were passed around to me. Jessica bought me gift card to a shopping mall in Port Angeles. Lauren gave me a gift card for spa in Port Angeles. I was under the impression neither one of them likes my apparel or my looks.

Tyler bought me a small stereo for my room. I didn't have one back at the house. Ben bought me a truck radio. They all had rode in my truck before and thought I needed one.

Mike's mom bought me a lovely necklace. Mike hands me his gift. It's a small box wrapped in birthday wrapping paper. I pull back the wrapping paper and suddenly my finger slices on the paper.

I wince and gasp as I pull my finger up. My finger oozes blood and I survey the damage of the wound. Suddenly someone bumps into me and I trip over my feet. My body collides with glass case in the kitchen. My arms scream at the cuts as the glass connects with my skin.

Tears stream down my face as I sit in the middle of the glass. The case is shattered and I hear screams from the girls in the room. I turn my head sitting up and looking into the eyes of my screaming friends.

**_Author's Note:_**

_Hello! I personally like this chapter. I feel like it's a different New Moon this time. Everything is happening just like the original except for the vampires and werewolves. I know that everyone wants the Cullen family to come in. Don't worry I promise they will be in the next chapter. I'm excited for this story. Everything is different and I love this idea. It's kind of depressing but I promise it will get better and we will turn up the heat very soon._

**Disclaimer: ****_Characters from the Twilight saga are property of Stephenie Meyer. I am not taking credit for her characters. Any new characters not from the story are my own creation and shall not be duplicated unless asked. _**


	5. 3 Stitches

_3. Stitches_

I look down at my arm to see the damage as Angela runs over to me.

"We need to get you to the hospital!" exclaims Angela.

I shake my head vigorously, "I-I can't go to the hospital. Charlie will find out, he'll kill me."

Angela sighs, "Bella, there's too much blood. We can't just wrap it and hope that it gets better. You need to go to the hospital."

I look up at everyone else. Ben has pushed a drunken Mike into the living room. Jessica and Lauren are also in the living room because of all the blood. I look over at Mike's mother's glass case. It was destroyed not a part left unbroken.

"Wh-Who bu-bumped into me?"

Angela sighs shaking her head, "I think Tyler bumped into Mike who in turn bumped into you. Mike being drunk he couldn't get control of his footing."

I shake my head as my arm begins to throb. Ben comes back into the kitchen now that Tyler has sobered up enough to watch over Mike, Jessica, Eric, and Lauren.

"How bad is it?" asks Ben toward Angie.

She shakes her head, "There's no way we can patch it up here. She has to go to the hospital."

Ben sighs, "You know they'll call the chief."

Angela sighs nodding, "I know it. We have to, we don't have any choice."

Ben sigh nodding, "We should take her. Mike isn't in any condition to drive at the moment."

Angela shakes her head, "He's going to hate himself in the morning."

I mentally shiver. He's not going to blame himself; he's going to blame me like every other time. He never blames himself. I'm always the one to blame. I always cause him to do these things to me. That's what he always tells me and then apologizes later.

Tyler comes to the entrance of the kitchen, "How bad is she?"

Ben shakes his head, "You're going to have to keep Mike preoccupied. She's going to have to go the hospital. Angie and I can get her there if you keep everyone occupied. Mike's in no condition to drive her there. He'll have a wreck on the way."

Tyler nods understanding. Ever since Tyler's van crashed at the school he knows how unsafe driving can be. I'm just thankful that morning instead of driving my truck I was with Mike. One of the only times I'm grateful that I was with Mike on one of the better mornings. That was back when Mike's family was the same nice people they always were. Summer vacation really changed everything.

Tyler walks back into the living room and I turn to Angie along with Ben, "We should wrap my arm up at least. I'll get blood all over the place."

Angela sighs looking over at Ben who nods, "She's telling the truth. Everyone in town will know about this by tomorrow but we shouldn't make a mess in the car. My mom will kill me."

Angela nods turning to me, "Bella, are there any bandages in the bathroom? We should wrap it up before we get you in the car."

I nod, "There are some in both bathrooms. Mike's mom keeps them around ever since I hurt my leg on the stairs. Mike and she had to wrap up my leg before the ambulance got here."

I hate lying to Angela but it's necessary. Mike had accidentally pushed me down the stairs. It was before he changed and he hated himself afterward. Personally I think he didn't want to say anything but he liked it in the end. After he changed he realized it felt good to hurt me.

Angela nods glancing at Ben, "Help me get her in the bathroom."

Ben nods moving toward me, "Put your good arm around my shoulder, Bella. We have to get you to the bathroom."

I smile nodding and placing my one good arm around Ben's shoulder. Unfortunately I'm too heavy for Angela to help lift.

"She's too heavy for me. Tyler!" screeches Angela."

Tyler runs into the kitchen looking at us, "Yeah?"

Angela waves Tyler toward us, "We need to get Bella to the bathroom. We can't make a mess in the car otherwise Ben's folks will get mad. She needs to be wrapped up. I can't help Ben get her to the bathroom or to the car."

Tyler nods, "I understand, I'll help."

He switches places with Angela and holds my waist toward him. I wince looking down at me leg to see it too oozing blood.

"She's cut on her leg as well," says Angela noticing my leg at the same time I do.

We manage to get me into the bathroom in the middle of the hallway. The boys place my on the toilet letting Angela come in to survey the damage.

"Where are the bandages, Bella?" asks Angie.

I point toward the cabinets under the sink, "Down there."

She pulls the doors of the cabinet open reaching in to grab the roll of bandages. She sighs find some towels, "We need to wipe off some of the blood. We don't want it getting infected."

I nod knowing that I need it. Just because I need it doesn't mean I'm looking forward to it though. I turn my head away from my arm trying not to look at the blood. Part of me wants Mike in the room but another part of me doesn't want to be anywhere around him. Mike caused this but I'll be the one receiving the backlash from it all.

Angela puts the towel under the sink covering it with water. She squeezes the access water out of it before turning off the water. I look at the doorway to see Ben standing there smiling at me, "Angie, do you need any help?"

She smiles nodding, "I could, if you don't mind. Bella's wheezy around blood. I need you to hold her arm while I wipe some of the excess blood away. Then I need you to help me with the bandages."

Ben steps in holding my arm for Angie. I wince and groan as Angela wipes the blood from my arm. Unfortunately, some of the blood as already started to dry up on my skin. She has to add pressure to her movements causing my arm to sting and throb.

She pulls back sighing, "It'll have to be good enough. Let's get the bandages."

Ben grabs the roll of bandages from the counter while Angela drops the bloody towel into the sink. She comes back to help Ben wrap the bandages around my arm. I suck in a deep breath trying not to scream out when the bandage hits the bloody part of my arm.

She sighs putting a silver lining to keep the bandages together. Ben nods smiling at me, "It looks good. Let's get her to the hospital now."

Angela nods stepping into the hallway to find Tyler, "Tyler, we're going to move her to the car now. She needs to get there quickly."

Tyler steps into the bathroom nodding, "I'll help. I'll try to get Mike in the bed and the girl's home safely. Bella, do you know when Mike's mom will be home?"

I sigh shaking my head, "She doesn't come until really late according to what Mike tells me. She might not get home until morning or day break."

Angela nods looking at Ben, "Ben, can I have your keys? I need start the car and open the door for you guys."

Ben pulls out a set of keys handing them over to Angie. She smiles at me, "Everything will be okay, Bella. I promise you that."

I smile nodding as she runs out of the bathroom. I swallow down my nerves knowing that Charlie will have to find out about this. There will be no hiding this from him tomorrow. I'll be highly surprised if I can even attend school tomorrow.

Ben grabs my good arm around his neck and shoulder while Tyler comes to be side. He holds my waist being careful of my bad arm. We walk out of the bathroom slowly since I have to limp because of the cut on my leg. We pass the living room hearing laughter and giggling from the drunken people listening to music. I wonder what Mike will think in the morning when he wakes and can't remember if he took me home.

I sigh shaking my head and Ben smiles sadly at me, "Mike's so drunk he passed out on the couch, Bella."

They walk me outside where the bright lights of Ben's car shine brightly toward us. Angela steps out of the driver side door and quickly opens up the backseat for the boys to place me inside.

I smile at the boys, "Thanks so much, guys. I'm sorry for all this trouble. I'm such a klutz."

Tyler nods smiling, "Yeah, you are a klutz, Bella. Don't worry. These two will make sure you get the best care."

I smile nodding as they shut the door. I watch Ben hug Tyler before taking the driver seat and Angie taking the passenger seat. They quickly pull on their seat belts as do I. It's tricky with just one hand but I manage just fine.

Ben starts the car leaving Mike's driveway in the dust.

On the way to the hospital I make both Angela and Ben promise not to tell anyone about the beer, especially Charlie. He would do more damage than good. The reluctantly agree despite their mixed feelings about it. Ben pulls into the parking lot of the hospital finding a space to park close the front entrance.

Ben cuts the engine and Angie quickly steps out of the car. Ben steps out of the car and they both come to the backseat.

Ben takes my good arm helping me from the car. Angie smiles trying to hold my waist as we walk toward the emergency entrance of the hospital. Angie's eyes widen noticing the stairs, "I'll be right back. I'll go get a wheelchair."

Ben and I nod watching her walk up the steps. I sigh causing Ben to chuckle, "How are you doing, Bella?"

I shrug trying not to put too much weight on my bad leg, "I'm not sure. My arm's beginning to hurt worse and standing hurts my leg."

He nods and suddenly the doors of the emergency room open wide. Angie comes out pushing a wheelchair down the wheelchair ramp of the staircase. She smiles ushering us toward the wheelchair. Ben helps me move to the chair carefully and I sit down thankful when my leg stops throbbing so hard.

Ben steps to the side as Angie pushes me up the ramp toward the sliding doors of the emergency room. Forks, Washington is small so it wasn't shocking that the emergency room was mostly empty. There were a couple people that seem to be suffering from the horrible cold that's going through town.

Angie pushes me toward the front desk where a woman is sitting typing on a computer.

"Excuse me," says Angela.

The woman on the other side of the counter stops typing look up toward Angela. Her eyes flicker toward me and I can see the shock on her face. Everyone knows me from being the chief's daughter. It sucks but it's part of living in Forks.

"Yes, this is Bella Swan. We were at her birthday party and someone bumped into her and caused her to fall into a case. We tried bandaging up her wounds but we couldn't do a lot."

The woman nods grabbing a phone, "Just push her over to the seat please. I'll call the doctor on duty."

I sigh as Ben pushes me toward the chairs. Angie takes things from the nurse for me. She joins us at the chairs smiling at me. She holds out one of those bracelets everyone gets while in the hospital. I groan and hold out my good arm while she quickly hooks it around my wrist.

The woman across the counter has called the doctor and went back to her computer. Angie sighs collapsing in her seat. Ben walks around me toward the chair next to Angela. They gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. I turn away from their display of affection. Sometimes I wish Mike and I were still like that. Things haven't been like that in months.

Suddenly the doors into the emergency room burst open revealing Dr. Carlisle Cullen. His eyes move across the room finding me in the wheelchair. His eyes widen moving toward me. He walks across the room bending down toward me.

The doors burst open again revealing Edward Cullen walking in the room as well. My eyes widen as both father and son walk toward me. Dr. Cullen smiles at me, "How are you doing Isabella?"

I sigh, "It's Bella."

He smiles, "Bella."

Angela stands to her feet as Dr. Cullen bends down to his knees surveying the damage, "She was bumped into a glass case by accident. It was her birthday party."

Carlisle nods sighing and I glance toward Edward. He's looking away from us his fingers clenched tightly. He almost looks like his constipated. Carlisle stands to his feet walking over to the desk to the nurse.

The nurse looks up almost swooning at the sight of him, "Yeah, Dr. Cullen?"

I want to laugh but the atmosphere is too tense.

"I need a nurse to direct Ms. Swan to the back. She's going to need stiches."

I groan letting my head fall into my hands. Charlie's going to kill me.

Carlisle walks back to all of us smiling as he turns to Angela and Ben, "I'm glad that you two brought her here. You two can go on home now. I will personally make sure she gets home safely. It's getting late and you both have school tomorrow."

My head snaps up looking toward Dr. Cullen. I hadn't realized how late it is. I glance toward the clock to find it a little past eight thirty. It's not extremely late yet but it will probably will be after I get my stiches.

Angela glances toward me for assurance to which I nod toward her. She sighs looking toward Dr. Cullen nodding, "We'll leave. Let's go Ben."

Ben stands to his feet smiling at me, "Take care, Bella."

Angela looks at me frowning, "See you at school, Bella. Call me if you can't make it. I'll get your things from school."

I smile nodding, "See you. I will make sure I call you."

They both wave walking out of the room. A nurse suddenly comes grabbing my chair and pulling me toward the doors. Carlisle turns to Edward, "Wait in my office. I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

Edward nods walking quickly past me. It was strange how fast he got out of the room. The entire time he seemed to be holding his breath. It reminds me of my first day in Biology class how he acted toward me in class that day.

The nurse pushes me into the back where the rooms are. She finds a room with a bed and a desk that probably holds needles and other needed things. She smiles at me as she pushes the wheelchair into the room.

"I need her on the bed. Her leg is bleeding as well."

The nurse comes around helping me to my feet. Carlisle walks over grabbing my side as well helping the nurse place me on the bed. Carlisle's hands are so chilly. It must be the hospital. They probably keep it freezing in his office or something. There always seems to be something going on with the Cullen family.

Carlisle smiles and turns toward the nurse, "You can leave now. I have everything I need in this room already."

The nurse sighs walking out of the room. I shake my head a smile trying to form on my lips.

"What are you smiling at Ms. Swan?"

I look up at Dr. Cullen as he pulls things from the desk in the corner. I shake my head, "It's nothing."

He chuckles looking toward me, "Oh, don't worry, Bella. I don't bite."

I smile shaking my head, "You have a few admirers in the hospital. I wonder how your wife thinks about that."

He sighs smiling, "I know about them all. My wife, Esme, comes around often. Most the staff here knows I'm a dedicated family man. They wouldn't do anything to disrupt that knowing I'm the best doctor around."

I nod and he comes closer with a package of a needles. I gulp watching him come closer to me. He starts taking out the needle poking it in a bottle of something.

"This is just to deaden the skin around the wound. I'm sure you're in a lot of pain. This will take some of the edge off."

I nod turning my head as hit sticks the needle in the skin. I wince gasping as he pushes the medicine in my arm before pulling it out just as fast. I smile at him as he tosses the needle to the trash. While the skin slowly goes numb he starts finding the things he needs to stich up my arm.

He stands pulling on a pair of latex gloves. He plucks the skin around my wound, "Did that hurt?'

I shake my head, "I couldn't feel it much."

He nods motioning for me to move back, "Move back some. I need to check your leg as well."

I nod moving back so he can pull out a drawer to bring my leg up. I can feel his latex covered fingers on my skin.

"Your leg isn't as bad. It'll scare for a couple of days and then disappear. Your arm on the other hand is going to take some healing."

I groan nodding, "How long?"

He shrugs, "Possibly two weeks maybe shorter. I don't think it'll be any longer than that."

I groan as he moves my arm toward him. He carefully removes the rest of the bandages that Angela and Ben put on my arm. He had to remove some of them in the emergency room.

"Just as I expected. It shouldn't take long for me to get this cleaned up. You might want to look away from all the blood," Carlisle says trying to soothe me from the sight of all the blood.

I sigh shaking my head, "I'm not so afraid of blood anymore, Doc."

The time of the blood typing at school makes me shiver. That was one of my not so fond memories. It was after the time Edward had changed classes with me. He wasn't in school that day; in fact, none of the Cullens were in school at all that day. Mike had to walk me down to the nurse's office. I didn't make to the office before I collapsed in the hallway three feet from the nurse's office. I woke about twenty minutes later in the nurse's office. They had to call Charlie to come get me from school. He kept going on and on about how much I made him worry about me.

He nods inspecting around the wound before he gets started. I make sure to stare at the wall while he stiches up my leg. Suddenly he gasps, "What in the world happened to your arm, Bella?"

I turn my head toward where his fingers are but his coolness as already told me. He's found the bruise I've been hiding all day.

I rack my brain for a quick lie on the spot, "It probably happened the other day. I bruise easily. I can just barely bump something and it'll bruise."

I hate lying to people but it's unfortunately necessary when someone has an abusive boyfriend. It doesn't take much longer for him to finish. Another ten or twenty minutes give or take a few minutes, he's all done. He suddenly hands me a couple prescription sheets showing two different medicines.

"These are for the pain. It's going to hurt like crazy for a few days so these should help. The other is antibiotics. You kids did a great job of bandaging the wound for infection. The antibiotics will make sure it doesn't get infected while he heals. So, just follow me and we will see about getting you home."

I nod moving from the bed. He also cleaned up my leg spreading around some medicine to stop the bleeding. We walk out of the room him motioning for a not so busy nurse that we are done. He smiles at me as I follow him through hallways into an elevator. I start to realize that we are going up to his office. The same office I remember he sent Edward to an hour ago.

He smiles as we walk down a quiet hallway. He stops in front of a door stepping inside and holding the door open for me. I step in the room seeing Edward leaning against the wall staring out the window. Carlisle closes the door and Edward looks toward me.

He smiles at me but I can see so much despair in his topaz eyes.

Suddenly Carlisle speaks up, "Edward, could you please take Bella home? I'd do it myself but I'm working. There's a delivery tonight in the birth ward that I must help with."

I interrupt before Edward can speak, "That's alright, I can get home on my own. I'll just call Mike to come get me."

I mutter under my breath too low for them to hear, "Hopefully he's not still passed out from too much alcohol."

Edward rolls his eyes anger suddenly apparent on his features. He turns toward Carlisle, "I'll be happy to take her home."

Great, I'm going to ride home with number one boy that hates my guts. Maybe I can finally figure out why he hates me so much.


	6. 4 Ride Home

_4. Ride Home_

Edward holds the door of his father's office open for me to step through. My arm is throbbing but I push past it. My mind whirls around so many different things at once. The question that jumps out the most is _What if Mike finds out about this._

He can never find out about any of this. Edward and Carlisle will never be safe. I'd never forgive myself if I caused something to happen to them. Mike doesn't believe a word I say anymore. He can't find out about any of this at all.

The hallway is quiet except for the nurses scattering down the hall. I glance at Edward out the corner of my eye to see him tense and his shoulders stiff. I've never seen him so visibly angry before. Edward's always the model student in school never doing anything to get in trouble. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he tried flying under the radar as to not gain unwanted attention. It's as if he purposely refrained from anything that might give him away.

I shrug my shoulders nodding at nurses that smile at me. On more than one occasion, I caught a couple nurses sneaking glances toward Edward. For some reason it annoyed me and grossed me out at the same time. He's in high school which makes him way too young for any of the nurses than go here.

Most of them just seem desperate for attention. In my personal opinion, it makes them look like whores or sluts with the way they prowl at every good-looking male in a feet radius.

For example, a nurse about a couple inches taller than me with light auburn hair walks down the hall. She's pushing her fingers through her hair trying to straighten it out. Her eyes flicker toward Edward for than twice. She even seems to think that sticking her chest out a little more will gain his attention.

If anything, it turns Edward off. My eyes flicker up to his face to see visible disgust on his face. Then again, it's probably not even about the nurse. He's about to have to sit in a car with me, a girl he visibly hates. He thinks I stink for one, but that was only one time. I still don't think I smelt bad at all. I had made sure that I smelled the best that day since it was my first day and all.

I remember afterward that I purposely tried to smell good whenever I past him. Maybe I over did it. He always ran the other way after I passed him acting as if he wasn't breathing. I must smell awful to him.

My mind suddenly shows Mike's face. The next day after Edward had changed his schedule, Mike was my newest partner. He told me I smelt amazing which made me mentally gag. His pickup lines never got better now that I think about it. I suppose I saw him as a lost puppy that was irritating me until the first date. It was surprising that we had so much to talk about even though it was boring things. Most of the conversation was awkward I admit but it filled the silence.

Edward stops at the elevator waiting for it to open. Edward sighs shaking his head as a pair of footsteps walk down the hallway. I turn my head to see the same nurse from before that thought sticking her chest out would help in capturing Edward's attention.

She stops beside us glancing toward me briefly before turning toward Edward, "Hello Edward, how are you doing this evening? How's your mom doing?"

I shake my head trying to tune out their conversation but not succeeding.

"I'm doing, fine, Nurse Pen. My mom's doing great. She was at home cooking dinner when I left to come see my father."

Suddenly the elevator dings opening to show an empty elevator that must have let out the passengers on the floor before us.

"Bella and I must get going. I need to get her home before the chief wonders where she is."

I step inside the elevator before Edward. To our great annoyance, Nurse Pen doesn't take this as annoyance but more like an invitation.

"Oh, I was just waiting on the elevator myself. I need to go to the emergency room floor."

Edward sighs but I can tell he's trying to be a gentleman and not say what's on his mind. We all stand in the elevator while Edward hits the appropriate button on the keypad. I watch Nurse Pen run her fingers through her hair a flirty smile on her face. I sigh shaking my head and stepping back toward the wall of the elevator. I'm not about to get in the way of an obvious flirting session.

"So Edward, are you and Ms. Swan friends in school or something? This is the first time I've seen her here since she moved into town."

I scoff causing Edward to smirk, "No, she hasn't been here before. Today's her birthday and she got hurt at her birthday party. I'm giving her a ride home."

Nurse Pen grins flirtatiously, "Oh, that's so sweet. Maybe you might give me a ride home tonight. My car isn't in the best shape. I might break down on the side of the road and get mugged or something."

My eyebrow rises shaking my head and the elevator dings at the best time. Edward steps out first suddenly filling his chest with a deep breath.

Nurse Pen steps out next and Edward glances toward me motioning his head for me to step out. I follow in instructions as Nurse Pen stands in front of us.

"So, how about it, Edward?"

I shake my head looking lovingly toward the front door, "I think I'm going to find the car, Edward."

I move toward the front door but Edward's hand claps around my shoulder stopping me completely, "You aren't going out there alone, Bella. You could hurt yourself and reopen the stitches."

He turns back toward Nurse Pen, "I'm sorry Nurse Pen, but I can't give you a ride home. I have to drop Bella off and get home. Esme is expecting me for dinner. Plus, Nurse Pen, I'm not trying to be disrespectful but I do believe I'm too young for you. Maybe you should try finding someone your own age that isn't married. I'll see you later."

My eyes widen as Edward pushes me toward the front door. A huge grin comes to my face as I hear her huff before walking off toward wherever. I glance toward the information desk to see the woman there smiling and smirking toward us while shaking her head. This is the first time I've ever seen Edward so disrespectful to someone before and speak his mind. I hate to say it but she needed to be told something like that.

I shake my head as we walk out of the hospital and a chuckle explodes from my mouth. I hold my stomach as laughter spews from my throat.

I hear Edward chuckle behind me as the cold air surrounds us.

"I-I ca-can't be-believe you said that!"

He shrugs, "It was bound to happen sooner or later. She's always hitting on me whenever I come to see my father. She must have thought since you were with me I wouldn't blow her off. She obviously doesn't know me very well."

I nod, "Apparently."

Suddenly a shiver racks my body capturing Edward's attention.

"Come on, let's go. You're going to catch a cold if we stay out here."

I raise an eyebrow, "What about you? Won't you catch a cold?"

He sighs, "You are easier to catch a cold because you are injured, Bella."

I nod following him down the wheelchair ramp out into the parking lot. The wind suddenly begins to shake the trees causing me to pull on the sleeves of my sweater. My eyes move around the parking lot hoping not to see Nike's familiar car. I never know when he'll pop up. Mike being drunk doesn't help matters either.

Suddenly a beep sounds in front of me causing me to look ahead. Edward opens the back seat of his car pulling out a jacket. He turns toward me closing the door back.

He walks over to me opening the jacket for me, "You're cold. It will take a few minutes for the car to warm up."

I sigh nodding and turning around. He pushes the coat up my arms and over my shoulders. His fingers brush against the flesh on my arm. I shiver causing him to quickly pull his hand back. I turn around puzzled but he just smiles showing his hand toward the car.

I sigh walking around the car hearing his footsteps behind me. I turn my head to see him walking past me toward the passenger side door. He opens the door holding it open for me smiling pleasantly. I'm a little apprehensive about his new attitude toward me.

I sigh holding my arm close to my chest again as a spike of pain surges through my entire arm. I smile toward him stepping into the car as he closes it. I quickly grab my seatbelt pulling it over my body as quick as I can. Before I know it, Edward is in the driver seat with the door close starting up the car.

"Aren't you going to wear your seatbelt?" I ask causing him to chuckle and smirk.

He shrugs, "I never do. It seems pointless to me."

I shake my head, "That's pretty stupid considering if we get in a car wreck we'll both be road kill."

He sighs, "Fine."

He quickly grabs the belt pushing it in the buckle beside the seat.

"There, happy?"

I grin, "Perfectly."

He shakes his head starting the car fixing the heating system, "Like I said it will take a few minutes to warm up."

I nod my head as he changes gears. My fingers grasp the handle on the door as he speeds toward the entrance/exit of the parking lot.

"Do you, think you could slow down?"

He looks over at me his eyes widen as he suddenly slows down dramatically, "I'm sorry. Not used to someone else in the car with me."

I nod glancing out the window. The atmosphere quickly turns awkward something I hate terribly. The awkward silences between Charlie and me are the number one reason I don't try to sit down and talk. He pries too much and I'm a big wuss when it comes to him. I'd probably tell him everything if he pried too much, which wouldn't be safe for him at all.

He stops at a red light causing my teeth to grind against each other as the car comes to screeching halt. I shake my head looking at him but he's purposely trying to conceal a smile. It's a pleasant surprise how different he is when we're alone.

The light changes to green and he slowly takes off like a more rational person. I breathe a sigh of relief. A smell suddenly floats to my nose as I tuck my face down in the jacket. A pleasant smell of honeysuckle and old book pages floats under my nose. I remember the smell of old books from when I lived back in Arizona. Renee kept books around the house all the time that it was unbelievable. I could find old books at the local books store with pages crisp under my fingers. The words would just float off the page. Reading a book is a new type of love that only fellow readers understand. Just to feel a book in my hands and the pages under my fingertips is something indescribable.

Suddenly a warm sensation fills my body causing me to fan myself.

"Okay, I think I'm warm enough now."

I move my hand toward the a/c but so does Edward. Our fingers touch each other causing Edward to pull his hand back.

"Y-your hand is so cold…"

I turn my head back deciding to leave the a/c alone for now. I wonder why his hand was so cold. He didn't complain about it being cold outside. Not once did he shiver like I did from the chill of the wind. I shake my head glancing out the window.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just naturally thin blood. I always have been I don't retain heat very well."

I nod, "It's no problem…"

The atmosphere in the car is awkward once again. Since dating Mike awkward silences only happen with Charlie. When awkward silences happen with Mike, He finds something to fill them. Sometimes it's getting mad at me for something I've done or coursing me into bed.

Images try to break through to my eyes but I shake my head. I decide maybe if I talk to Edward, the awkwardness will go away for once.

"Th-Thanks for the ride. You didn't have to drive me home."

He sighs, "It's no big deal. I was about to leave the hospital anyway. You should probably stay home for a couple of days to let the arm heal though."

I sigh nodding. Once again, the car is quiet to my great annoyance. I stare out the window trying to avoid the silence in the car. I hear Edward discreetly roll his window down breathing deeply. I shake my head trying to ignore his movements. I even hear him change the temperature noticing that I've become hot in the jacket and car.

All too soon for my liking, I begin to notice familiar trees of my neighborhood. I shake my head mentally huffing. It's time to face Charlie. I rack my brain trying to come up with a valid story that he'll believe. Something that Edward won't even try to dismantle. Which brings me to another thought, what if Edward tells Charlie something else?

_Edward wasn't at the party. He can't know what actually happened at the party since he wasn't there._ I thought to myself.

I nod satisfied with my thoughts. Edward pulls his car into the driveway directly behind my truck. Charlie's cruiser is still next to my truck in the drive. I look toward the house to see all the lights, except for the kitchen, off causing the house to look completely dark.

The car comes to a stop and I quickly unbuckle my belt. I turn toward Edward smiling at him, "Thanks for the ride."

He suddenly waves me off so I shrug replying, "See you at school," and grabbing the handle on the door. The door doesn't budge.

I turn back toward Edward as he sighs, "How about I walk you to the door? The chief should know about your rather eventful night."

I suddenly gulp nodding, "Sh-sure."

He grins hitting the button unlocking all the doors. I manage push the door open stepping out to Edward's already stretch out hand. I sigh quickly grabbing his hand muttering, "Thanks," loud enough for him to hear.

He closes the door behind us pulling up toward the door. Just as we are walking to the door, it comes open revealing Charlie. I haven't managed to check the time yet but it's obvious by Charlie's attire it's way past my bedtime. He's in a white shirt and plaid pajama pants.

Edward pulls us closer to the door for Charlie to see us. His eyes widen upon seeing Edward standing beside me instead of Mike. I rack my brain trying to find what I was going to say but before I can even manage to locate the words, Edward is speaking to Charlie instead.

"Chief Swan, Angela, and Ben brought Bella into the emergency room, tonight. Bella had tripped into a glass case at Mike's house."

My eyes widen in shock but I can see Charlie nodding at what Edward is saying. He even continues the story.

"Mike had to talk with his mother about the mess, which is the reason he couldn't come to the hospital. I happened to be at the hospital with my father and gave Bella a ride home. She has stitches in her arm and leg from the glass cutting the skin. In order for Bella to get better, she should stay home from school for the rest of the week at the very least. Visitors need to be kept at a very minimum. If possible, I offer to bring Bella's missing work from the week for her. I have most of Bella's classes along with her. So, that shouldn't be a problem getting the work for her. I'm sure by morning the entire town will know about Bella's condition."

Charlie rubs his chin turning to look down at me, "Is everything he's saying true, Bells?"

Part of me is embarrassed by the pet name in front of Edward but I merely nod my head, "Ye-Yeah, dad, that's everything."

Earlier I thought Edward would be the one with a problem going along with a lie but it seems I'm the one having that trouble. I've only lied to Charlie a handful of times, which doesn't help anything. Why I'm so worried about lying this time, I haven't a clue.

My mind is in a bit of a daze as Edward helps me toward Charlie's embrace into the house. I suddenly turn around pulling the jacket off my arms toward Edward. He smiles taking the jacket and turning toward Charlie. He pulls out the prescription handing them toward Charlie, "My father prescribed them for Bella. One is for pain and the other is to help Bella sleep through the next few nights. That arm will be quite uncomfortable at the very least."

I smile at Edward feeling the tiredness seeping into my veins as Charlie talks to Edward, "Thank you for caring and driving Bells home."

Edward smiles causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach, "It was no problem."

Charlie nods, "Good night, Edward."

Charlie pulls me into the house just as Edward looks down at me. I watch his lips move whispering, "Happy Birthday, Bella. Be careful next time."

He nods his head toward Charlie before turning toward his car in the driveway. Charlie closes the door as Edward makes it to his car. Charlie turns toward me smiling, "One of these days your accidents are going to be a huge problem."

I roll my eyes, "Dad, I'd just like to go to bed. I've had a tiring day."

He sighs nodding and grabbing my unharmed arm around his shoulders. He helps me up stairs into my room.

I smile at him, "Thanks, dad, I think I can manage for now."

He sighs looking down at the box of medicine Edward had given us.

"Just let me get you some water so you can take this. You'll sleep like crap if you don't."

I sigh nodding as he walks out. I walk to be dresser pulling out a pair of shorts and tank top to sleep in. These will be easiest to get on with one arm.

Charlie comes back into the room with a glass of water. He stands in the room watching to make sure I take the medication. He kisses my forehead, "Try to get some rest, Bells. You'll be staying home tomorrow. Doc's orders."

I sigh smiling at him as he walks out. I quickly yet carefully pull the dress off and pull on the pajamas. My bed is cool but it's warm enough for now. The coolness soothes my aching arm. My head hits the pillow and suddenly I can tell the medicine is taking effect as my eyes began to drift close. My mind begins to whirl thinking that Edward could possibly be my secret admirer.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Anyway,**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE, COMMENT, FAN, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT FOR MORE ORIGINAL STORIES, & TELL A FRIEND!**


	7. 5 Breakable

_5. Breakable_

The next morning I wake up from the sound of my alarm as usual. I can hear Charlie downstairs as I slowly push myself up to a siting position. My arm stings in pain and my stomach rumbles as I realize I am a little hungry. I reach out pulling the cord on the lamp on my bedside table enveloping the room in light.

I look down at my arm rolling my eyes at the gauze still wrapped around my arm. The stitches look strange on my skin reminding me of a movie where someone has been all stitched up. I carefully pull myself up to my feet my eyes searching the room for some kind of robe. I can only guess that Charlie agrees with Carlisle and Edward on me staying home for the rest of the week. I cannot afford the stitches to come out.

I find a dark blue robe sitting on the back of my desk chair. I quickly yet carefully of my arm pull the robe on my body. A chill runs through the room and I look outside to see it drizzling just a little bit.

I jam my feet inside a pair of slippers moving to my bedroom door. I look both ways down the hall hearing Charlie downstairs no doubt in the kitchen. I pull the door close behind my holding my arm close to my chest. I walk down the stairs hearing the weather channel on the flat screen.

I walk toward the kitchen where the light is shining brightly down on Charlie. He is sitting at the table dressed in his police chief uniform drinking a cup of coffee while reading the paper.

"Dad?"

He jumps from the sound of my voice looking up toward me. He smiles at me, "What are you doing up, Bells? I hope you don't think you're going to school."

I shrug, "I figured you'd be on Carlisle and Edward's side on all that. I forgot to turn off my alarm clock and it just woke me a few minutes ago. Not to mention I got a little hungry."

He smiles nodding, "Find something to eat and then get back to bed. You need to rest and keep that arm tucked away tightly."

I nod walking around him toward the cabinets. I find a cereal bowl and a box of corn flakes sitting them on the table. I grab the carton of milk from the fridge grabbing a clean spoon from the rack of clean dishes. I take the chair across from Charlie as he pulls the mug to his lips sitting down the newspaper.

"So, Bella, I was hoping you would be a little more truthful about what happened last night. Something just does not feel right about what you and that boy Edward told me last night. I am not going to get mad at you, Bella. Just tell me what really happened."

I should have known it would not be that easy to keep the truth from Charlie. He is the chief of police in Forks, it is his job to find out when someone is telling the truth or lying to his face. I plaster a fake smile on my face knowing he cannot tell the difference between the fake one and a real one.

"Dad, what we told you, last night, is what happened. Mike was just really worried about the broken glass case in the kitchen. I can only guess how mad is mother was about all of it. She pulled in as I left with Angie and Ben to the hospital."

Charlie stares at me for a few seconds probably trying to detect a lie. He looks away sighing and shaking his head before looking back up at me again. He gazes into my eyes, "Bells, I'm here whenever you want to talk. I'll always be here for you whenever you need me."

I smile nodding my head before returning to my food. I pour in the cereal and then the milk stirring the cereal into the milk. Charlie grabs the paper once again changing the page in which he is reading.

"I'm going to give Carlisle a call or stop by the hospital so that Edward will stop by with your work. He can teach you some of material you missed. I know Mike is your boyfriend, Bells, but I do not feel comfortable with him being here after what happened last night. I will talk to Mike myself later about what happened. I will probably stop by the school to let them know that you will not be in the rest of the week. We can't risk your arm and leg not healing because a stitch comes out."

I nod spooning up cereal into my mouth. Charlie stands to his feet placing his now empty mug in the sink. He grabs the paper from the table smiling toward me.

"I should get going, Bells. I will probably stop by the school this morning to let the teachers know along with the principal. You should probably give your mother a call as well."

The spoon falls from my fingers and I look up my eyes wide toward him, "You told Renee?!"

He smiles sheepishly at me, "She called soon before you got up. I told her that everything was alright and that you just hurt your arm and leg from being clumsy. She just wanted to know how your birthday went. Oh, where did you get that dress from you were wearing last night? I don't remember that being in any gift from Renee."

I look down racking my brain for something to tell him. I cannot tell him the same thing I told Mike because he knows it is not from Renee. Maybe I can tell him the truth. No, then he will bring it up with Mike around and that will be the end of that one.

I sigh deciding on a decent lie, "Oh, I bought it last week when I was in Port Angeles with Mike. Lauren and Jessica told Mike about the dress and I bought it as a surprise for him last night. I was decent to wear for a birthday party at least."

Charlie nods slipping the paper under his arm, "I'm taking this paper with me. I was reading an article on that killing in the town over."

I nod waving toward him, "Have a good day, dad. Be careful."

He nods, "Always am, Bells. Remember, do not let anyone besides Edward in the house, and do not go outside at all. Get some rest for that arm and just lounge around for the day."

I nod, "Bye dad."

He nods walking out of the kitchen into the living room. I hear him turn off the flat screen walking toward the front door. He is probably getting his gun belt and his jacket since it's drizzling outside. I look down at my bowl of cereal quickly dipping my spoon inside. The cereal feels strange going down my throat and into my stomach. I feel nervous and on high alert about everything going on. I have a strange feeling that everything in my life is about to change.

"Bye Bells!"

He walks out the door shutting and probably locking the door behind him. I sigh finishing my cereal and placing the empty bowl into the sink as I hear Charlie's cruiser leave the driveway. I quickly grab the box of corn flakes and the milk putting them back in their respected places.

I turned the light out in the kitchen my arm stinging once again. The pain in bearable but it makes me want to sleep because of the pain is more than I am used. I walk into the living room flipping out the light in there as well before checking the front door. The door is lock up tightly as I suspected Charlie had done when he left. I walk up the stairs letting my arm fall to my side.

Maybe holding it up to my chest is hurting it worst than letting it hang to my side. I walk to my room pushing the door open and flipping on the overhead light. My eyes find the medicine bottles that Dr. Cullen had prescribed me for my injuries. I quickly move to the bedside table in which they are sitting on. I quickly grab one bottle looking at the side.

_Take one tablet every four to six hours for pain as needed._

I sigh quickly pouring out one pill from the bottle before grabbing the other bottle.

_Take one table twice daily until gone. Antibiotics._

I pour out one of those as well before placing the bottle back down. I find the same glass Charlie has found last night moving out of the room down the hall. I enter the bathroom holding the glass underneath the faucet letting it fill with water.

I pop the pills into my mouth quickly swallowing the water and pills sitting the glass on the counter and leaving it there. I flip the light out pulling the door close behind me. I walk back to my room closing the door back and walking toward my bed. I push my feet out of my slippers and push off my robe before climbing back into my bed. I quickly pull the cord on the lamp pulling the covers over my body.

I stare up at the ceiling feeling the drowsiness seep in once again.

I wake again around ten thirty a.m. I grab the alarm clock on my bedside table checking the time to see it after ten. I slept longer than I would have liked. I close my eyes again yawning and stretching in the bed. I stare up at the ceiling imagining Mike's face as he learned the news from Charlie or a teacher this morning that I was not going to be in school the rest of the week.

I am glad that I was not around when he was told the news. That would not have been a good thing at all. I sit up in the bed pushing the covers off my body. I pull the cord again on the lamp hearing that the drizzle of rain has stopped for the most part.

I stand to my feet walking over to the light switch enveloping the room in plenty of light. I move back to my dresser finding a tank top and a pair of black stretch pants to wear. I quickly change out of my pajama clothes grabbing a light sweater and grabbing a book walking out of the room. I trudge down the stairs turning on lights in the living room.

I turn on the TV quickly turning the channel to a news station. I leave my book on the coffee table in the living room moving toward the kitchen. I quickly search the fridge and cabinets for something to eat. I decide pretty quickly on a simple sandwich with ham, turkey, and cheese to eat.

I toast the bread first and add the meats and cheese on the bread putting it in the microwave. I tapped the numbers for forty seconds to melt the cheese and warm the sandwich. I pull the sandwich out once it is done and the microwave beeps.

I walk into the living room bundling up on the couch with my food. The newscaster on the television moves by but I do not pick up anything they are saying. My mind as moved back to that fateful day my life changed forever.

**Flashback**

_I walk into Biology class planning to confront Edward Cullen on what the hell his problem might be. I had not seen him in school since I had gotten here this morning. He was not with his family at all when they pulled into the school this morning._

_I walked over to my seat sitting down in the seat at the table. The teacher was sitting at his desk as the class begins to fill up. The bell rings as Mike walks past me grinning at me. I felt nothing from the look in his eyes as he walked past me._

_The teacher stands at the front of the classroom, "We have a new announcement here in class. I was just informed during lunch period that Mr. Edward Cullen and Rachel Miller have both changed class from this one here. So this means that Ms. Isabella Swan and Mr. Mike Newton are both without partners."_

_My eyes widen as my heart dropped into my stomach. Edward hates me that much that he changed his schedule._

_"At this notion Mr. Mike Newton and Ms. Isabella Swan are now partners for the duration of this class."_

_From that moment on, my life changed forever._

I blink noticing that my sandwich is gone and plate is empty. I place the plate back on the table grabbing my book from the table. **_Romeo & Juliet._** I sigh opening the book to my dog-ear page picking up where I last left off.

While reading I can tell that the day is going to be a mostly lazy day. It is not like I do not like lazy days they just have me sitting somewhere overthinking my actions and other people's actions.

As I am reading, I hear a car pull into the driveway. My eyes widen and I quickly drop my book to the couch grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. I stand to my feet slowly walking to the window and peeking through the binds and curtains.

My voice drops to my stomach as I recognize Mike's car sitting in the driveway. Mike slides out of his car grumbling to himself his fists tight and digging into his palm. Another vehicle pulls in behind Mike's car causing a scowl to form on his lips. My stomach grumbles as I notice Angie and Ben in the other car.

Ben quickly climbs out of the car yelling toward Mike, "Mike, come back to school. The Chief told the school secretary that she was hurt and needs time to heal."

Mike stops an angry look on his face as he turns toward Ben, "I need to see for myself. She's my girlfriend!"

I sigh shaking my head. I need to get out there and divert Mike's anger from Ben before Mike hurts him. I let the curtain drop as Mike continues to argue with Ben about me. I quickly pull off my sweater so that Mike can see the injury on my arm.

I carefully run toward the front door pushing Charlie's voice to the back of my mind when he told me not to open the door for anyone besides Edward. I turn the locks on the doorknob pulling the door open and searching the yard for Mike.

"Mike?!" I yell out hoping to get his attention away from Ben.

Mike jumps turning around to face me. His eyes are fiery as they connect with mine. His eyes move along my body searching out my so-called injuries. I notice when he stops at the cut on my arm seeing the stitches poking out on the side. His eyes tighten even more as he starts walking toward me. My pulse quickens and I try telling myself that there is nothing to worry about. He cannot hurt me in front of Angela and Ben or else he will draw suspicion to him and his own family.

"How did you get hurt, Bella?" asks Mike.

I know I cannot tell him the truth that he caused the entire thing. I could get hurt because of him causing the entire problem.

"I-I tripped."

Unfortunately, Angela and Ben both hear my explanation interrupting Mike has and mine moment.

Angela begins to talk as Mike hears her voice, "Mike, you're the one that tripped Tyler who in turn bumped into Bella causing her to fall into the glass case."

I gulp seeing the anger in Mike's eyes at the revelation that Angela just told him. Mike turns around on the toe of his shoe walking back to his car. Ben and Angela both climb into Ben's car follow Mike as he leaves in the driveway in a rage.

Tears stream down my cheeks knowing what is probably going to happen. Tyler is going to wish his body were not so breakable.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Anyway,**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE, COMMENT, FAN, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT, & TELL A FRIEND!**


	8. 6 Homework

_6. Homework_

I pull my bottom lip between my teeth just about biting hard enough to make my lip bleed. My feet rub against the fabric of the couch as I force myself to stay seated on the couch and not check out the window again. The static and voices from the television in front of me are more like background noise.

My eyes blink toward the clock above the TV showing me only five minutes have passed since the last time I looked at the device. My hand comes back toward my mouth trading the tips of my fingers for my bottom lip. Biting one's nails is a horrible habit that I somehow I picked up after Mike changed into the person he is today.

My nails haven't grown past the end of my fingers since I've been dating Mike. I don't think Charlie or anyone else has noticed that though. I manage to pry my eyes away from the clock moving toward the TV in front of me. It's flashing the local channels and another sigh of relief comes from my mouth.

Maybe Mike hasn't done anything to Tyler after all. I've been worried out of my mind for nothing. A chuckle comes from my mouth breathing a sigh of relief smiling toward the TV. Unfortunately, my moment of euphoria doesn't last long as I finally realize that if he doesn't hurt Tyler he's going to hurt me. Whenever I'm better enough to spend time with him I can already feel the pain from his hits and blows.

I push myself up from the couch my upper arm stinging from the stitches imbedded in my arm. My eyes locate the cordless phone one the stand next to the TV. I quickly grab the phone searching the contacts and recent calls. There are no calls from Charlie, Angela, Ben, or even Mike. I breathe a sigh of relief once again. I place the phone back into the receiver looking over the room.

I can't sit on that couch right now. If I continue to sit their, I think I'm going to spontaneously combust. My nerves are like live wires inside every inch of my body. I feel like if I don't get somewhere and sit still completely things are not going to turn out so well. My bones even feel as if they are rubbing against each other in worry.

I turn toward the kitchen hoping a glass of water or tea will calm down my nerves. I can only hope for some sort of miracle. I trudge into the kitchen glancing toward the half-full sink before moving toward the fridge. I quickly pull it open the fridge the smell overwhelming my nose completely. Some of the smells are pleasant while something else smells horrible causing a cough to build up through my mouth. I shake my head waving a hand in front of my nose to disperse the smell. I quickly grab a can coke from the shelve shutting the door back behind me as quick as I can.

I pop the can open taking a seat at the table. I shake my head hoping to dispel the dizziness coming over my body. I take a sip of the coke the taste all wrong in my mouth causing me to quickly cover my mouth running toward the sink. The coke falls from my mouth into the sink before I ever got to swallow it in the first place. I sigh feeling guilty about wasting a full can of coke.

I shake my head turning my head as I pour the entire can of coke down the drain. Nothing can apparently settle my stomach. I should just get used to my stomach being a constant mess of tangled nerves. I place the can on the counter leaving it behind moving toward the living room once again.

The living room is loud because of the television. I slouch on the couch again my arm stinging from the stitches. I groan shaking my head realizing the medicine must be wearing off or something. My eyes find a blanket draped over the back of the couch. I sigh grabbing the bottom of it letting it fall over me warming my legs up enough to concentrate on something other than the pain in my arm.

I lean back against the couch pulling the cover underneath my chin. My nerves are wracking my body and it's hard to think about anything other than an image of Tyler's broken body. If I had only paid attention during the party nothing would have happened. Mike and I would be at school right now and no one else would get hurt because of my stupidity.

I shake my head trying to dispel those thoughts but it's once again useless. I can practically hear Mike's screaming strangled voice toward Tyler. Breaking his bones and tearing his skin. Mike might not look that intimidating but once he gets started throwing blows toward someone, the real Mike Newton is once again released.

I sigh glancing toward the television noticing the news castor on the screen. There's nothing decent to report as I suddenly notice that no one has called or tried to contact me for any reason. I smile despite the nerves feeling the tiredness from the nerves filling my body.

My eyes slowly flutter close against my better wishes.

I was awakened by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway at precisely four o'clock. I rub the sleep crust from my eyes pushing myself up searching the room. I glanced up over at the clock taking notice that the car pulling up the drive isn't Charlie.

My eyebrows rise in confusion as I toss the cover off my body. Memories from earlier in the day come to mind causing me to bolt up from the couch.

Maybe someone is finally coming to tell me that Mike did Tyler in. Maybe Angela and Ben have been at the hospital with Tyler and couldn't call me. I rush toward the door in panic hoping that it's not Angie and Ben to tell me that Mike hurt Tyler worse than he can ever hurt himself.

There's a possibility that it's Charlie here to tell me he was called to the school. Mike being sent to the detention center. Against my better wishes I begin hoping for the last one. If he's sent away I can figure out who's my admirer. Even though, I'm positive that my admirer is Edward Cullen. Then again that's only my hopes that Edward is my admirer.

I check the mirror by the door disgusted by my appearance before I check the window by the door. My eyes widen as I take in the silver Volvo sitting in the driveway. The driver's side door opens revealing Edward fully dressed. He's dressed in a lite blue shirt, black pants, and a gray jacket. He's carrying his backpack on his back while a stack of books are held in his hands.

I groan realizing that I completely forgot that Edward was supposed to come over today. Charlie agreed that he was in charge of bringing me my books. I am suddenly very grateful for Charlie agreeing. The worst-case scenario would have been Mike here to help me with my homework.

I sigh looking in the mirror once again and flattening my hair and attempting to straighten my clothes before turning back toward the door. I can down hear the crunching of gravel underneath his feet as he gets closer. I breathe slowly before plastering a smile on my face and turning the knob pulling the door open.

"Edward."

He stands with his hand in the air raised to knock on the door before he smiles sheepishly.

"Bella, how are you today?"

His lips turn down in displeasure at the sight of the stitches in my upper arm. I shrug my shoulders, "As good to be expected considering my arm is throbbing."

He sighs shaking his head and I notice his eyes are a beautiful lite gold. They seem to give a hand at his personality.

I step back holding my hand toward the inside of the house, "Do you want to come in?"

He smiles showing his teeth and for a minute, I feel as if there is a hidden meaning to the smile. I can't be too sure so I shrug off the feeling watching as he steps inside the house.

I took in the color of his clothes while he was outside but now I have a bigger canvas. My eyes detect the label seeing a high price fashion designer. He must notice my stare as he turns his head smiling at me, "My sister, Alice, helps buy the clothes for everyone at home. She's our own personal fashion police."

I chuckle nodding my head toward him as I shut the door behind us. I wave him to follow me into the living room where there is more space and I don't have to worry about being in an enclosed room with him. It's just too tempting.

I grab the blanket from the floor folding it back onto the back of the couch.

I turn around smiling at him pointing toward the couch and coffee table, "We can work in here. My room is too small and stuffy to work in."

He smiles crookedly at me sparking something deep within my body but I push it away. He places the books on the table pulling off his backpack sitting it in the floor next to the table. He smiles at me, "Do you want to just use my books or yours as well?"

I sigh smiling, "Yours will do just fine unless you want me to go get my books from upstairs…"

I trail off looking toward him. He seems to think about it for a moment as his eyes flicker toward the stitches on my arm before shaking his head, "My books will be just fine."

We both sit on the couch as he opens up the textbooks on the table smiling. I notice the book as our English book for class as he opens it up to the middle of the book.

"We have an essay due next week about Romeo and Juliet. We just watched some movie depicting the book today."

I smile noticing he's opened it to a chapter review, "What's this, Edward?" I reach out over his arm pointing toward the page. I can feel a cool air from through his jacket causing me to notice he hasn't removed it yet. It's not even that cold outside.

Strange.

He sighs smiling, "The chapter review is for homework tonight. I thought you could use a little bit of help."

I smile as he pulls out some notebook paper along with a pencil handing them both to me. I smile taking the paper and pencil from him placing the paper on the table while keeping the pencil in my hand. I'm lucky that I damaged the arm that I don't use the write with as I quickly date, name, and period that page at the top.

I notice that Edward doesn't have his own paper causing me to frown. Edward notices my face smiling crookedly at me, "What's with the frown, Bella?"

I sigh pointing the end of the pencil toward his empty spot on the table, "Don't you have work to do as well?"

He chuckles shaking his head, "I actually did the work during my last class. The teacher wasn't in today so we had a free period."

There was something about his tone that just seemed off. Edward's usually a very talented liar as I've noticed from his interactions with teachers and his siblings in class itself. He can sometimes think of a lie on the spot causing my instant jealousy. I can't lie to save my life as I tend to blush profusely and blub most of the words.

I nod tossing it to my imagination and that he'll do his work another time. Edward actually helps me with things that I don't know and for the first time in such a very long time, homework is actually fun for a change.

We finish English fairly quickly and move on to history causing a groan to escape from my throat. Edward chuckles, "Don't like history, Bella?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Not particularly. Most of this stuff I won't even need anyway. I'm already an America citizen so I don't have to take a test on this stuff. Not to mention I won't be in any political seat and most definitely not going for president. Most of this stuff is useless."

Edward chuckles smirking, "My brother, Jasper, would think differently on that. If I'm not mistaken he's had family from before he was adopted in the military. He admires history and it's his favorite subject."

I smile nodding glancing toward the first review question, "I can tell. He tends to talk with a southern accent and has this old time aura about him. In fact you all seem to have this old time feel to you like your from another time altogether."

The more I actually think about it, it actually makes sense.

Edward smiles nodding his head, "Carlisle and Esme have these old time values. They've taught us in that same way. We know what's respectable and what isn't in these times. Carlisle and Esme taught us well for who we are."

I smile nodding my head, "They seem like nice people."

Edward smiles but if I didn't know any better the subject has brought sadness to his eyes. It seems as if his mind has traveled years in a few seconds as his eyes get misty. He moves around dabbing at his eyes smiling at me, "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about the first time Carlisle adopted me. My parents died while I was young and Carlisle happened to be the doctor working on them. I guess we had a close relationship so he thought it was best that I went with someone I was close with."

I smile nodding writing on the paper for the next question, "It seems that Carlisle is more than just your father. He seems more of a mentor in ways, more like a brother than a father figure."

Edward smiles nodding his head making an agree sound in the back of his throat, "Possibly. There are times when Carlisle tends to act more like a child than the rest of us. Although, those times are very limited. He tries to act like the authority figure."

I scribble down the answer for the next question suddenly confused on the answer. Edward leans down seeing my confused face chuckling at the question.

"True or False, Chicago was one of the worst cities hit by the Spanish influenza."

I shrug my shoulders, "I haven't read that part of the book."

Edward chuckles nodding his head, "Well, I haven't read that part either but Esme used to home school me at an early age. It's true. She had me fascinated at nineteen hundred Chicago."

I smile writing true on the paper before moving to the next one. Talking with Edward is simple and easier than I thought it would be. We used to hardly talk and he would send glares my way that didn't seem to help our friendship.

Suddenly he frowns glancing toward the window shaking his head, "It's better off if we weren't friends, Bella. I'm not who you think I am."

I roll my eyes shrugging, "It doesn't matter Edward. Once I'm better and the stitches are removed, we'll back to not talking once again like before."

Edward sighs, turning toward me, "That's not what I meant, Bella."

I sigh dropping the pencil toward the table turning toward him, "It's what I mean, Edward. I don't care who you are. I know adopted children don't have the best life possible. We don't hang with the same people at school or hang at the same places. I'm dating Mike Newton, a boy who absolutely hates any guy that comes within five feet of me. This means, we won't be able to talk one bit when he's in the room. It's better not to fool ourselves thinking that this friendship will work. You made that very clear on my first day in biology when I first arrived."

Edward sighs closing his mouth. If I didn't know any better I'd say he has stopped breathing altogether. For the rest of his time on the couch at my house, he only opens his mouth to help or read out a question.

With all the talk with Edward I've mostly forgotten about Mike's confrontation with Tyler today. Now that I remember it's all I can think about. Before I can overthink asking, the question comes tumbling out, "By any chance, did Mike have any altercation with Tyler today? At lunch or anything like that?"

Edward sighs nodding his head, "I remember Mike had left right after his class before lunch. Angela and Ben had followed him. They were gone for about twenty to thirty minutes when Mike suddenly barged into the cafeteria. He stalked over to Tyler's table with Lauren grabbing his by his arm. They did a lot of yelling and stuff but Mike pushed him toward the floor. I believe Tyler hit the table while going down and broke Tyler's arm."

My eyes widen shaking my head, "No, that can't be."

Edward frowns nodding, "That's what happened. Ben went after Mike after he walked back from the cafeteria. Angela was so concerned over Tyler and Lauren as they all went toward the Nurses office. I didn't see Mike the rest of the day after that."

I sigh shaking my head, "I can't believe this," I remark dropping the pencil leaning back against the couch, "I wasn't going to tell him the truth. Angela and Ben told him about Tyler. Poor Tyler."

Edward nods moving closer to me placing his arm around my shoulders comforting me, "Just think of it this way, Tyler will be at home for a while now. Mike can't hurt him while Tyler's at home, right?"

I smile nodding, "I guess, you're right."

He smiles crookedly at me before commenting, "I'm always right, Bella. Get used to it."

I chuckle rolling my eyes before moving back toward my homework.

At six o'clock we hear gravel crunching from the driveway. My eyes widen looking up toward the clock on the wall. Charlie must be home but it sounds like another car is right behind him.

I bolt up from the couch moving toward the window. Charlie's cruiser pulls into the driveway followed by another familiar car, Mike. My heart sinks and my stomach drops at the sight of his car.

I turn around hearing rustling of books from the behind me. Edward's fists are clenched tightly as he packs his books away before glancing up at me, "It'd be best if I left before I caused any trouble with Mike."

I sigh internally confused by his nature but I merely nod my head in understanding. I move toward the coffee table attempting to help Edward gathering his books and other things. Car doors from outside slam against cars as I try desperately to help Edward drop the books into his backpack with only one good arm.

I can hear footsteps approaching the front door and Charlie pushes the door open talking with Mike.

"Mike," Charlie says as Edward stands zipping his backpack probably trying to get Mike to listen, "Bella can't have any visitors because of her condition."

I pull in a breath of air into my lungs moving toward the door. Edward pulls on my arm shaking his head as we listen for Mike's short reply.

"Cullen is inside alone with Bella. Who knows for how long! Even I'm not allowed to be alone with her and I'm her boyfriend," states Mike his anger about to get the best of him.

Charlie sighs, standing in the doorway of the house, "I didn't know Edward was still here but I already knew Edward was stopping by. Edward is only being a good friend in helping Bella with her missing homework."

I detect the change in atmosphere as Mike sneers toward Charlie, "I've got classes with Bella and I could help more than Edward can."

I sigh mentally hoping that Mike doesn't do anything stupid against Charlie. Charlie is only trying to keep his daughter safe as any normal parent would do.

Charlie suddenly snaps toward Mike growling as he does so, "Edward was the one to drive her home from the damn hospital last night. What kind of boyfriend does that? Any rational boyfriend would have taken her to the hospital themselves and brought her home because they were so worried."

My eyes widen and my heart skips a beat at Charlie's revelation. I move from Edward's hand behind Charlie in an effort to keep him safe. Mike's eyes suddenly connect with mine and I know in for an eve worse beating whenever I'm better.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Anyway,**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE, COMMENT, FAN, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT FOR MORE ORIGINAL STORIES, & TELL A FRIEND!**


	9. 7 Dinner

_7. Dinner_

I stand behind Charlie as Mike glares at me while Charlie isn't looking at him. Charlie sighs glancing up at Mike, "Mike, I think it'd be best if you went on home now. Bella isn't having any other visitors for the evening. She'll be out of school until her arm is healed."

I nibble on my bottom lip watching at Mike's left eye twitches, a sure sign that he's angry. I move my leg in the direction of Charlie's arm hoping to stop him from getting Mike any madder. Suddenly another stone cold hand reaches toward my arm keeping me in place.

A shiver breaks through my skin at the temperature. I turn my head looking down at my arm to see Edward's pale hand clutching my arm in his grip. I glance up at his face to see his eyes fierce and anger taking the place of his face.

Something tells me I should be scared of him like this. Something is telling me that I should grab both Charlie and Mike to get as far away from Edward as possible. Another more rational part of me tells me to stay put and frozen in place for Edward would never hurt me.

I forget about Mike for a moment reaching my hand toward Edward's on my arm. He instinctively glances down and I can see his eyes are a less gold color. My eyes widen at the sight knowing that they were completely golden when he first arrived. Something's up with Edward Cullen.

I turn my head back toward the door to see Charlie frowning toward Mike. Mike hasn't made any effort to move from his spot at the moment. I shake my head grabbing Charlie by the arm, "Let me talk with Mike and then I'll start on dinner."

Charlie shakes his head, "No, Bella. Mike is going to leave because you aren't feeling well. I can tell you've been moving around more than necessary today. Your arm has to be hurting."

I sigh lowering my gaze toward the floor. Charlie must nod toward me as he steps into the house from outside. I look back up as Edward pulls me back inside the house. Mike moves his leg as if he's going to step into the house as well against Charlie's orders.

Charlie shakes his head toward Mike holding his hand up, "Mike, go home! I'm not going to tell you again. If I have to tell you again, I'm going to put you in that cruiser and take you to the station. I don't care how bad you have it at home; you aren't going to start anything at my house. Now this is the last time I'm going to say anything, go home Mike!"

Mike's glare intensifies as he glances toward me. I notice his eyes reflect toward Edward and the anger shakes his face before he turns on his heel moving back toward his car. I sigh in relief that both Charlie and Edward don't get hurt because of me.

I know Mike is the one hurting them but it's my fault. If I wasn't so damn clumsy I wouldn't have fallen when bumped into at that worst idea of a birthday party. From now on I will not be having another birthday for as long as I shall live.

Charlie sighs shaking his head and shutting the door. He smiles at us, "Well that was something wasn't it?"

I shake my head at Charlie's assumptions. I can't believe that he is so calm about what just happened. Then again, maybe he's only putting up a front for me so that I don't get worried he's figuring everything out. I step back into the living room as Edward releases his grip from my arm.

I can hear Charlie putting his gun belt and jacket up at the door. My nerves at in overdrive at Mike's scene he just causes. It won't be long before the entire town knows what Mike's done to me. A throbbing sensation alerts me toward me arm seeing the stitches on the arm and he pain coming up.

Charlie comes into the living smiling at Edward, "Edward, would you like to stay for dinner? It's our way of saying Thank You for everything you've done for my Bells."

I can feel my cheeks darken at his nickname for me. That damn Bells nickname as got to go soon. Otherwise I'm going to die from embarrassment. The first person to die from embarrassment, Fork's Chief of Police's daughter. I can just imagine the newspaper article talking about my death and the entire town gossiping about it.

I'll be the talk of the town for years and years to come.

I shake my head at the prospect of the news. I glance up toward Edward who's smiling, "That sounds wonderful, Mr. Swan, but I'm not very hungry. I would like to help Bella with dinner if that's alright."

Charlie smiles nodding, "That's just fine, she'll need all the help she can get. Oh, and it's Charlie none of that Mr. Swan stuff or Chief."

Edward chuckles nodding, "Sure thing, sir."

Charlie shakes his head raising an eyebrow toward Edward who gives only a sheepish smile, "Sure thing, Charlie."

Charlie chuckles nodding and moving toward his recliner, "Well, the kitchen is open for you two. I think there must be some kind of ball game on the TV."

I roll my eyes ushering Edward to follow behind me into the kitchen. I quickly move toward the fridge smiling, "Thanks for wanting to help. I could really use the help considering my arm is out of commission."

Edward chuckles pulling his backpack off and dropping it into a chair at the table, "I'm your assistant for evening, just tell me what to do."

I giggle pulling out containers of food and meat. I look down at what I've pulled out noticing there isn't much to choose from.

"I do not want pizza or takeout so let's make lasagna."

Edward chuckles nodding and creeping up behind me. He pears over my shoulder seeing the ingredients I pulled from the fridge. He quickly grabs the tomatoes grinning crookedly at me. For a moment I'm frozen from that one look alone.

I've never cooked with a boy before in the kitchen even when I lived with Renee. I know most boys don't do this to me but there's something about the look in his eyes and the smile he's giving me.

One word comes to mind at the sight of that smile. Dazzling. A smile comes to my lips and I can feel the warmth in my cheeks. He's dazzling me again.

"You aren't getting anywhere near a knife. Where are the knives, Bella?"

I smile turning and pointing toward a drawer beside and under the sink. He smiles pulling the drawer open and pulling out the best chopping knife. He quickly spots the chopping board hanging in front of the sink grinning as he returns to the table. I shake my head grabbing the meat and moving toward the microwave to thaw out the meat.

Surprisingly cooking with Edward was incredibly fun. It was the most fun I've ever had cooking. The entire time I never once thought about my arm or the consequences with Mike later on. Edward took the platter from my hand placing it in the oven for me. He turned the oven temperature and then joined me at the table.

He smiles at me before his lips suddenly turn down in a frown. My eyebrows wrinkle at him, "What's wrong, Edward?"

He sighs shrugging his shoulders, "Nothing."

I roll my eyes shaking my head, "Yeah, right. This is about us not being friends again, right?"

Edward doesn't look toward me which automatically gives me the assumption that I hit the nail on the head. I shake my head looking toward the wall, "I will never understand you."

He glances toward me his gaze on my face, "Why is that?"

I shrug, "If it would be better off if we weren't friends, then why did you agree with Charlie to bring me my homework? Better yet, why did you bring me home last night when I could have perfectly gotten Mike to come and bring me home?"

Edward sighs, his eyes narrowing toward the wall, "I've tried to stay away from you, Bella. I have tried so many times to stay as far away from you as possible. There's just something against me it seems and I'm drawn to you in ways I can explain. I know it would be better off if we were friends for your safety but then I think about my own safety and I know being your friend is better for my own safety. I can't not be your friend, but if you were to tell me right now that you don't want anything to do with me I'd leave and you'd never see me again."

My eyes widen at his revelation and I shake my head. I think about him leaving and never coming back. I don't like that idea at all. My stomach crumbles at the notion of not seeing him. Just being friends will be enough even though my mind is telling me the exact opposite of that.

I sigh, "No, you aren't leaving. We can try to be friends, Edward. I just don't know how it's going to work out with Mike, but we can certainly try something."

Edward smiles small but I can detect anger deep within his eyes. I sigh, "Let's get off this subject. What's the deal with your sister Alice? She's a little…"

Edward chuckles as yet another dazzling crooked smile comes over his face. I blink shaking my head at the sight trying to keep cool and calm. His eyebrows rise, "What's wrong?"

I smile shaking my head, "Do you do that often?"

His eyebrows rise even further in confusion, "Do what?"

I sigh, "You smile. Dazzling people."

A knowing smirk covers his lips, "Do I dazzle you?"

I give my own knowing smirk, "Frequently."

He chuckles almost lighting up the entire room. I shake my head, "You're doing it again."

He tries to put his lips down in a straight line but that doesn't work out that well. His lips shake causing his lips to curve back in that crooked smile.

Suddenly a timer rings out and Edward quickly stands to his feet. I hear the recliner move from the living room as Charlie enters the kitchen smiling widely, "That sure smells good, Bells."

I giggle smiling, "It's more Edward, dad. He did most of the work. He wouldn't let me do hardly anything."

Charlie just chuckles nodding as Edward pulls out the glass container from the oven. The smell of the food fills the kitchen causing my stomach to release a huge growl. Everyone chuckles and the warmth once again fills my entire face.

Charlie grabs a beer from the fridge moving back into the living room, "Call me when you're ready for me."

I roll my eyes pushing myself up moving toward the cabinet. Edward moves right behind me as I reach into the cabinet grabbing the two plates. I glance over my shoulder toward Edward, "Are you sure you aren't hungry?"

He smiles nodding his head, "I'm absolutely sure I'm not hungry."

For some reason there feels as if there is a hidden meaning to his words. I shrug my shoulders, "Your loss."

He chuckles nodding his head, "I know."

He moves toward the cabinet grabbing glasses helping me set the table. I he moves around the kitchen as if he's been here a million times before. I shake my head chalking it up to the fact that I told him where mostly everything was while he was cooking.

I sigh taking a seat at the table as Edward carries the glass container toward the table. I smile turning toward the living room, "Charlie, dinner's ready!"

He chuckles from the living room and I hear him kick the bottom of the chair up before moving back toward the kitchen. He enters smiling broadly at us as Edward takes a seat beside me.

I glance toward the food admiring the contents of the container. Edward is such a great cook. He cut the tomatoes up finely and cooked the meat just right on the stove. He barely let me do anything. Maybe I got to sprinkle the shredded cheese over the food, but that was mostly all he let me do.

Charlie is still drinking from his beer as he takes a seat at the table across from Edward and I. Edward was nice enough to put the tea jug on the table before he sat down beside me. I wait while Charlie fills his plate grinning at the smell coming from it.

"Edward can come over plenty more if he can cook like this," grins Charlie placing his plate in front of him.

I giggle as Edward smiles sheepishly, "It was more Bella than me. She told me everything to add into the meal. I didn't have a clue what to do."

I roll my eyes shaking my head, "You were the one that cut up and cooked the meat. I didn't do any of that. You cooked everything to perfection, Edward."

He smiles pleasantly and I'm grateful that he's not purposely trying to dazzle me once again. That wouldn't be such a great thing in front of Charlie. I reach down grabbing my plate but Edward quickly takes it from my hands grinning that crooked grin at me as he fills my plate for me.

Charlie smiles shaking his head his eyes twinkling. For the first time I'm happy and excited tonight. I'm not on edge wondering if Mike will blow off the handle in front of Charlie. We've had a few dinners with Mike here and Charlie. It wasn't the best of nights on those evenings.

Mike stopped altogether trying to appease Charlie. At first, he wanted his blessing but after what happened with his family, things just went downhill. I don't know why he thought my father wasn't worth or maybe he did think he was. Maybe he thought all fathers were the same as his own father, but I just don't know.

I grab my fork digging into the food after Edward put it down in front of me. I moan at the taste as it fills my mouth causing both Charlie and Edward to chuckle quietly. I chew the food savoring the unique taste before swallowing it.

I turn toward Edward an eyebrow raised, "What did you add? I told you a few things but you added something else."

Edward chuckles shrugging his shoulders, "A good chef never reveals his secrets."

Charlie chuckles while he chews his food and I return to my own food. Whenever I've cooked this same meal it doesn't taste anything like this. Charlie clears his throat glancing toward both Edward and me. I swallow down my food the nerves once again taking their place into my body.

"So," Charlie begins, "what all happened at the hospital last night that I wasn't there for?"

I open my mouth to tell him we already told him everything when Edward cuts me off, "I was at the hospital talking with my father about some stuff going on at home. He was called into the emergency room where we found Bella sitting in a wheelchair. Both her arm and her leg were cut with a few shards of glass still imbedded in her skin. Carlisle promised Angela and Ben that he would get Bella home safely. Angela was reluctant to leave but they eventually did with the promise that Bella would call Angela the next day.

"Carlisle had a nurse roll Bella into the back where I'm guessing he stitched her up himself. They came into his office and hour later where I was. Carlisle had told me to wait in his office like usual. He asked me to give Bella a ride home considering he couldn't because there was an emergency surgery that he needed to help with."

Charlie nods glancing toward me, "What about you leg? I never saw stitches."

I sigh nodding, "Carlisle inspected it, but it wasn't cut that deep. He put some medicine on it and told me it would heal on it's own. Angela and Ben drove me to the hospital while Mike cleaned up the mess at home, I guess."

Now that I think about I wonder who actually cleaned up the mess. I know Mike probably didn't clean it up considering he never cleans or tidies his own room. Every single time I visit his house his bedroom is a disaster area with clothes littering the floor like dirt.

Charlie nods moving food around on his plate, "What was the deal with Mike earlier, Bella?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I don't know. It might have something to do with what happened at school today."

I turn my head toward Edward who sighs frowning at Charlie. Charlie's eye brows wrinkle as Edward once again speaks, "Mike had a confrontation with Tyler Crowley today in the cafeteria."

Charlie's eyes wide as he shakes his head, "What in the world happened?"

Edward shrugs his shoulders, "I don't the specifics but Mike had left school for about thirty to forty minutes right before lunch. Angela and Ben followed behind him. They returned but Mike came stalking into the cafeteria. He started yelling at Tyler about something and then pushed toward the floor. If I'm not mistaken I think Tyler hit the table as he hit the floor because he screamed. I think broke his arm. Mike left school after that and I didn't see him again until earlier. Angela and Lauren took Tyler to the nurses while Ben tried unsuccessfully to calm Mike down before he hurt someone else."

Charlie shakes his head, "That boy has a serious problem. Bella, I seriously don't know what you see in that boy."

I feel Edward flinch at Charlie's tone. There are a number of reasons why I stay with Mike, I want to tell Charlie. He's threatened so many people I care about that I wouldn't think twice to protect them with my life. If staying with Mike for the rest of my life while he beats me and bruises my body will keep my friends and family safe, than I'll do it in a heartbeat.

I shrug plastering a fake smile on my face, "Mike isn't always that mad. He can be really sweet."

Even I'm disgusted at my tone. The sticky fake sweetness that comes across toward Charlie sounds incredibly fake. I'm not sure how much longer I can lie to people anymore before I suddenly spontaneously combust.

Charlie sighs shaking his head again, "Mike is in such a predicament. This economy has done everyone in but the Newton family has it the absolute worst it seems. Newton Outfitters going out of business was the first of many problems for that family. I sure hope Mike can find a way out of it before he gets himself in some real trouble."

I can feel Edward's gaze on me during Charlie's speech. I remember the day that the store went out of business. I was working for them attempting to help out and get them bigger revenue but the economy was hitting the small store very hard. It didn't help that another bigger store opened up a couple towns over. It had many more things at a much cheaper price that the Newton's store just couldn't keep up. It started with the loans and then they couldn't pay them back. In the end, it was a choice between the store and the house and obviously they chose to pay off the house while the store went out of business.

Things just deteriorated afterward. I can remember everything that happened as a result of that store going out of business.

I nod moving my food around on my plate the memories getting the better of me. Throughout the rest of dinner Edward made Charlie and I both laughed. He told us about us about a few family jokes that made me forget everything that was going on outside of the house.

Charlie finished his food last tapping his stomach overstuffed with food, "That was fantastic. Edward, remember what I said. If you can cook like that with Bells than I think I'll be the best fed man in town."

I giggle shaking my head at Charlie's antics. He pushes himself up from the table smiling, "I'm going back in the living room. Maybe I can catch the last half hour of the game."

I nod watching him grab yet another beer before trudging into the living room. I sigh leaning back noticing the left over food turning toward Edward, "Do you want to take some food with you?"

Edward smiles shaking his head, "I'm sure Esme has already cooked everyone something."

I smile nodding, "You aren't hungry?"

Edward chuckles, "Most definitely not, Bella. Do you need any help with the dishes before I leave?"

The idea of him leaving has me sad. I most certainly could use the help but not if he needs to get home quickly.

I bite my bottom lip, "Only if you don't need to get home quickly."

Edward waves me off, "I think I can manage. I'll just tell Carlisle and Esme that you needed help with the dishes. They'll be happy that I'm being a gentleman."

Gentleman. Such old time notion. Most guys only care to get a girl into bed and afterward leave her like yesterdays old trash.

Edward helps me grab the plates and containers from the table moving them toward the sink. I turn on the water locating the sponge on the side of the sink.

I turn my head smiling at Edward as he takes the sponge from my hands, "I'll wash," he says, "you dry."

I sigh rolling my eyes. He's being mister careful. I can't get water around the stitches or else they'll come loose or get infected. I can shower though considering it's not dirty water splashing over my skin. The dishwater is nasty with food particles in the water and I can't take the chance of getting infected.

I stand beside Edward as he washes the dishes and I dry them after he's done. I place them in the rack as I can't put them in the cabinet.

"Who washes dishes at home, Edward?"

Edward chuckles as if I've asked him something funny. He turns his head shrugging, "We all take turns each night. One night it will be Alice and Jasper, the next night Rose and Emmett, and the last night usually me and Esme or Carlisle."

I smile nodding quickly wiping the next plate down that he hands me. We wash and dry in mostly silence and I'm completely calm. I don't feel as if any words need to fill the silence. Nothing is awkward between us as we finish quicker then I expected.

I sigh sadly placing the last dish in the dish rack beside the sink. Edward wipes his hands on a dry dish rag smiling at me, "That was fun actually."

I chuckle nodding, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Edward."

He smiles crookedly at me for a moment before he sighs again tossing the rag to the counter. He turns toward the table moving to the chair where his backpack sits. My nerves jump around inside my body at him leaving my presence.

"Let me walk you to the door, Edward."

He smiles, "I'd like that."

We both walk through the living room Charlie grinning at us both, "It was nice having you over, Edward. Don't be a stranger. Come over any time you want."

Edward chuckles, "Sure thing, Charlie."

Charlie grins since Edward called him by his name and not sir. We walk toward the door Edward pulling the door open. It's completely dark outside now since it's that time of year when it gets dark fairly early.

Edward steps outside smiling, "I had a good time, Bella. We should do this again sometime."

I smile nodding, "That sounds like fun."

He sighs, "Before I forget, Alice will be the one to bring your work over. She's dying to come over and talk with you. I have to go out of town with Emmett for a little while. I'll be back soon enough, though."

I sigh sadly, "Be careful, Edward. You're my friend now and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Edward smiles at me nodding, "See you soon, Bella."

He gives me that crooked smile again before he waves turning on his heel. I shake my head whispering, "See ya, Edward!"

He chuckles over his shoulder waving at me as he walks toward his car. I close the door just as he climbs into his car. I lean against the back of the door placing a hand over my ever racing heart. Mike has never gotten my heart beating this quickly at all. A goofy smile comes over my face at the idea of seeing him again. Suddenly my entire week brightens.

**_Author's Note:_**

**Anyway,**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE, COMMENT, FAN, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT FOR ORIGINAL STORIES, & TELL A FRIEND!**


	10. 8 Threat

_8. Threat_

I push myself from the door moving into the living room. Charlie sits in the recliner staring at the TV. I sigh moving to the couch deciding to stay down here with Charlie for a little bit. I need a little time around Charlie today with everything that has taken place lately.

Charlie smiles at me as I lounge out on the couch. I glance toward the TV but I can't make out faces. My eyes blur for a moment as I quickly rub them dry. I sigh shaking my head as I try to concentrate on the game playing across the screen.

It suddenly crosses my mind that I never completed the rest of my homework as Mike and Charlie showed up. I mentally groan shaking my head at the revelation that I won't be getting that done tonight.

"So, how was studying with Edward today, Bells?"

I smile shrugging my shoulders, "It was fine, dad."

Charlie smiles but it quickly falls from his face, "Bells, I understand that you like Mike and everything, but there's something about that I don't like."

I nod, "He gets like that a little bit. He's really sweet most of the time though, dad."

Something sparks within Charlie's eyes as if he knows I'm lying through my teeth. I'm thankful for the dim lighting here in the living room so that Charlie can't see my red face. I've trying to sharpen my lying skills, but it doesn't work out the way I want it to.

Charlie sighs shaking his head, "I just don't like Mike, Bella. Just do me a favor, after you get better and go back to school stay away from him for a little while. I don't feel comfortable with you around him while he's getting angry with everyone."

I frown nodding my head not really paying attention to the words he said. I don't think Mike will take that very well. He doesn't ever usually listen when I tell him Charlie has put me in chains for the weekend. I remember even before Mike began to change that he talked me into leaving my room one weekend when Charlie was still asleep. I remember going out into the dark forest scared out of my mind with Mike holding my hand pulling me into an open wide space. We laid watching the beautiful night sky falling asleep accidentally and I had been very thankful when I found out Charlie didn't have time to wake me that morning.

I glance up toward Charlie nodding my head but in reality, I know there won't be much chance I'll be following Charlie's demands.

"Of course, dad. I'll stay away from Mike until he calms down a bit."

Charlie smiles, nodding his head as he returns to watching TV. Something hangs in the air as if Charlie has something else on his mind. I sigh shaking my head, "Dad, was there something else you wanted to say?"

Charlie bites his lips nodding before lowering the volume on the TV, "Bella, first I want you to stay out of the forest anytime soon. There have been a few attacks recently and it hasn't been good. I need you to tell the rest of your friends this as well because we don't want any injuries from anyone else."

My eyes widen nodding my head, "Sure thing, dad. I heard something about that from some of the students. I believe it was some hikers or something."

Dad nodding sighing, "Yeah, sometimes I wish the Newton Outfitters hadn't gone out of business. We didn't have as many attacks with hikers because they always told the tourists where to go and where not to go. It's such a shame."

I nod trying to block out the events happening after that moment. Charlie nods wiping his chin, "Second, I was wondering since you have some new found freedom away from Mike, please try to see Jacob. He hasn't been having such a good time on the reservation lately."

I nod already having thought this was about Jacob on the reservation. I haven't seen Jacob very much since the trip to La Push with Mike and friends. Mike wasn't very fond of Jake's flirting and conquest with me that day and made it his mission to come in between Jacob and me. I know I'll have to promise Charlie to visit Jake soon even if it means getting hurt at Mike's hand.

I smile forcing down the butterflies from stomach, "I promise, dad. I'll visit Jacob soon."

Charlie smiles nodding, "Just try is all I ask, Bells."

I try smiling pleasant toward Charlie but the feelings missing throughout dinner are now resurfacing completely. The emotions and everything dealing with Mike has really gotten to me again. I push myself to my feet smiling at Charlie, "I'm going to out the rest of the dishes away and then go up to me room. I'm kind of tired from today."

Charlie sighs, nodding, "Sure thing, Bells. I'll probably be going to bed soon too."

I smile at him moving into the kitchen. My arm throbs as I glance down at the fabric around my flesh shaking my head. I push the pain to the back of my mind moving toward the dish rack. I open the cabinet grabbing plates and placing them inside the cabinet my mind a thousand miles away.

I'll probably have to email Renee back. She wanted to know what Mike planed for my birthday. I have my reasons for not messaging her back yesterday or this morning. I'm just not ready to deal with her overdramatic opinion of my injury. She doesn't like Mike for obvious reasons. She came to visit me over summer and met Mike then but it wasn't the fondest meeting ever.

She only stayed about three days before she started missing Phil and went back to Florida. I still hear from her emails complaining about Mike's behavior when she met him. Renee always had a bizarre feeling where she could tell someone's deepest secrets just by that first meeting.

_I wonder what she might think of Edward…_

Whoa, where did that come from? I shake my head hoping to get rid of the strange thoughts. I quickly finish with the dishes in the cabinet before grabbing a small glass filling it with water. I make sure it's enough for my medicine.

I enter the living room once again. Charlie is chugging back a beer causing me to mentally wince. I'm really thankful that Charlie's a peaceful drinker. He doesn't do anything but sit around and watch TV while drinking. There are no wild nights or crazy drunken stupors where he might beat me. Things are the same every day he drinks as it makes him incredibly tired and sleepy so that he can get a decent night's sleep before work the next day. I'm grateful that Charlie's isn't like Mike in that situation.

I smile toward Charlie my fingers tightening around the glass in my hands, "Good night, dad. I'm just going to my room for the night."

Charlie smiles nodding his head, "Night, Bells."

I sigh quickening my pace toward the staircase. I take the stairs two at a time attempting to get to my room faster. I manage to make to the top unscathed as I dash toward my room the pain in my arm becoming too much to bare. I'm a serious pain wimp. One would think I wouldn't be so upset at pain that tends to happen most of the time to the uncoordinated.

I've lost count on how many bruises or cuts appear on my skin on a daily bases, the ones not caused at Mike's hands.

I quickly step into my room closing the door behind me and turning the lock as usual. I've locked the back of the knob so many times in the past months that it's become a habit to lock the door.

I flip the light on realizing I haven't been up here since this morning when I went into the living room. I move across the floor to the bedside table quickly putting the glass down. I grab the bottles of medication Carlisle prescribed me locating the pain medicine first.

I manage to get the top securely off before shaking out two simple antibiotics/pain medicine. I pop them in my mouth swallowing them down my throat with the water. I place the bottle back on the table bypassing the sleep medicine.

I'm a teenager so when do I really get into the bed at a decent hour.

I move toward the old rusty computer in at my desk hitting the power button located on the base. I drum my fingers along the desk waiting for the old decrypted computer to wake up. I close my eyes and immediately Edward's face comes to my mind.

My eyes snap open as I push myself up from the chair careful of the clothes littering the floor. I spot the trashcan beside my bed grabbing it from the floor. In times like this, I appreciate the fact that I don't use this trashcan nearly as much.

Unfortunately, I forgot that I ripped the note from my admirer in the trash. I sigh quickly grabbing the small pieces from the trash sliding them on the bedside table beside my medication. I make sure I find every single piece before attempting to put them back together.

It takes me a few minutes to put them close to looking like the original note. My eyes peer over the note attempting to see something familiar. I sigh as nothing comes across but suddenly my eyes glance from another angle. The lettering at the bottom at _Secret Admirer _seems familiar but for the life of me, I can't figure it out.

Suddenly an image of the Valentine's day notes comes to mind. Angela had begged me to help her with the Valentine's day table. Basically people would spend a few dollars to send a note and candy to anyone they choose. I thought it was ridiculous until I was in class on Valentine's day watching the girl's faces when a boy had sent them something. There were only a few boys that received anything but they kept it hush-hush.

I remember the day because I was sitting at the table when Alice Cullen came by. Angela had taken a bathroom break when Alice had come over. She had only bought a card signing her message but putting in the same _Secret Admirer._ I remember the day because it was all everyone was talking about as Jasper received a message from her. All ever heard was Jasper's smirk and the fact that Alice and Jasper weren't seen at the end of the day and the smirks from their siblings didn't help the matter.

Angela had come back placing her card in the basket but not before commenting on her penmanship. The letters match up exactly but the question is why would Alice Cullen send me this gift and not to mention how would a girl her size and statue get up the side of my house to put the box on my bed. It just doesn't make any sense why she would write the note and send the dress.

I bite my lip sweeping the pieces of paper back into the trash before also dropping in discarded typing paper and coke cans. Can't risk the chance of Mike finding these scraps of the note.

I return the trashcan to its place before moving to the computer chair once again. I quickly connect to Internet and then open my email.

**_2 unread emails from _****Renee.**

I roll my eyes before quickly opening the first message.

_Bella, _

_So, how was the party? Charlie told me earlier in the week about Mike's party. I bet it was super fun. Send me pics. Message me back, young lady._

_-Mom_

I sigh shaking my head. Leave it to Charlie to tell my hair brain mother about that stupid party. Telling her about my stitched up arm won't help matter either. I glance toward the clock my only salvation is the fact that she's a few hours ahead of me won't read the message until morning.

I bypass her other message knowing it's probably because I didn't message her in time.

_Mom,_

_I'm fine, first off. Don't panic. The party wasn't really a super party. Long story short, I fell into a glass case and some of my friends had to take me to the hospital. Mike had to clean up the mess and explain something to his mother. Dr. Cullen stitched me up and his son drove me home. I can't remember if we manage to take any pictures. I'll have to check. Anyway, the pain meds are beginning to take affect so I'll talk later. Don't worry because I'm perfectly fine and it's nothing but a simple trip and fall. _

_Love you and talk later,_

_-Bella_

I quickly hit the send button before signing out of the email completely. My mind is whirlwind of thoughts. Maybe I can get something out of Alice tomorrow since she's the one coming over to give me my homework. I wonder what Edward's doing that he can't come instead.

I sigh hitting the exit for the page at the top corner. I turn around in my chair wondering why Alice might do what she did. Could it be for Edward? I mean he did say that Alice is the fashion police in his family and that dress was very nice and looked highly expensive.

I know his other sister Rose would do it. Every time I saw her last year, she sneered at me as if my presence revolted her. The boys were something different entirely. Emmett and Jasper are nice and friendly but Emmett especially is a little intimidating while Jasper avoids any contact with anyone.

I shake my head pushing myself to my feet. I move toward my backpack hoping to find my camera and hopefully one of the girls took something pictures. I manage to locate my camera quickly hitting the power button.

I turn through the images seeing photos from the party. I gave the camera to Angie and let her take pictures of everyone. She even got Jessica and Lauren to pose for a picture; no doubt, she lied about who or what the picture was for. Then again, Jessica and Lauren both look drunk of their butts.

I sigh placing my camera on the table. I walk toward my window leaning against the sill looking outside up at the moon. I smile sadly seeing the half moon shining brightly. There's something about the moon that makes me feel different. I feel as if my life as been altered in some way as if someone is having fun at me expense.

I shake my head moving away from the window back toward my bed. I grab my camera from the bedside table scrolling through the images. I suddenly stop noticing someone took a photo of the Cullen's at school on my birthday. I don't recall taking any picture of them at all. I know Mike didn't take any because he didn't know about my camera yet.

Who could have taken the photo? Maybe I'm imagining things and Angie or Jessica took the photo at lunch in the cafeteria. My mind was preoccupied so there's a possibility that the Cullen's were somewhere in the cafeteria that I didn't notice.

I zoom in the picture toward Edward's face. He looks impassive but something sparks in his eyes showing something I've never seen before. He looks troubled by something that I wish I could help with. I sigh quickly getting out of the photo and turning off my camera.

I lean against my headboard my mind drifting off yet again. Ever since I got with Mike, I'm constantly daydreaming about things. It must be the fact that Mike has altered my view on life since I've been with him. It's not very nice being with him most of the time.

I pull on the covers just as the sound of my cell phone goes off. My eyebrows rise as I push myself up grabbing my backpack from the floor. Most of the time I keep my phone off so that Charlie doesn't know about it. Mike bought me a cell phone soon after he changed into what he is now. It's a simple pay as you go phone that he buys cards for every month. This way he can call without being stopped by Charlie on the house phone that happened plenty of times before that made him even more angry.

I grab the phone hoping that maybe it's Angela or Ben. I gave them the number a few months back during summer shortly after Mike gave me the phone. No one else has the number not even Charlie considering he doesn't know about the phone.

I check the ID my eyes widening and my voice falls into my stomach.

**Mike Newton**

I swallow down the nerves slowly sliding my finger toward the send button.

"Hello?"

I heard something slam on the other end of the phone. I cringe wincing against the bed as I lower myself toward the floor.

"Bella…"

He says quietly. Mike always has a hard time controlling his anger so when he's really angry he talks quietly. He has force himself not to scream and yell to alert trouble or attention.

"Are you alone?"

I gulp down muttering, "Y-yes."

He sighs before I hear his voice pick up, "WHAT THE HELL WAS EDWARD CULLEN DOING AT YOUR FUCKING HOUSE?!"

I wince at the loudness of his voice and the anger he portrays, "I-I'm sa-sorry…Ch-Charlie ha-had hi-him c-come t-to gi-give me my homework."

Mike groans from the other end, "I don't understand, Bella! Why did he stay for dinner? Chief never lets me stay!"

I cringe again sighing, "Ed-Edward stayed because Charlie asked and I needed help cooking…My arm has stitches."

I can hear Mike shaking his head by the wind whipping around the talking point of the phone, "How did you get the stitches, Bella? Don't dare fucking lie to me because you and I both know that I'll go to do much worse to Tyler or maybe I'll just get Cullen out of the damn way!"

I wince swallowing once again pulling my knees into my chest. Tears have started streaming down my cheeks but I keep the fear out of my voice as I reply to his question, "I-I cu-cut my finger on a gift when someone pushed against me. I fe-fell into the glass case in the kitchen. I'm so incredibly sorry, Mike, I didn't mean to do that."

Mike groans, "Bella, Tyler pushed you, right?"

I close my eyes shrugging my shoulders, "I didn't see anyone, Mike. You have to believe me."

Mike shakes his head again on the other end, "The next time I see you we are going to talk about this. Until then, you need to convince your dad that I can come and bring your work to you. Cullen is nothing but a waste and can't give you all your work form class. I don't care what you have to do, Bella, you will get Charlie to understand and allow me to bring your work."

I frown shaking my head, "That's not going to be possible, Mike. Charlie heard about the confrontation with Tyler in the cafeteria."

Mike curses under his breath from the other end, "WHO FUCKING TOLD HIM, BELLA?"

I lower my voice whispering, "I did. I heard from someone from school that called here."

I don't know why I lied to Mike and told him it was me. I knew that if Mike knew the truth, Edward wouldn't be safe. I refuse to be selfish and risk his life because I didn't want to get hurt. Edward doesn't deserve to suffer for something highly stupid.

"We'll talk about this. If you don't convince Charlie, Bella, something just might happen to Charlie or Edward. Maybe both."

I close my eyes, "Edward's not coming tomorrow. Alice, his sister is supposed to come, Mike."

Mike suddenly screeches into the phone, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO'S COMING, BELLA! I NEED TO BE THERE AND IF I DON'T IT WON'T BE PRETTY ONCE YOU GET BETTER!"

Tears stream down my face harder than before as I force myself to get a grip of my emotions, "I-I'll see what I can do at convincing Charlie into letting you come over."

Mike sighs, "That's better, Bella. So when will you be back in school?"

I mentally groan as I sigh aloud, "I'm not sure, Mike. Whenever I get the stitches out, I guess."

Mike groans, "It better be soon. You need to get back in school. They suspended me for a few weeks so I need someone to get a view of things going on the inside."

I roll my eyes figuring that Mike was about this. There was something else about Mike that made him even worse. Charlie has no idea that some students at Forks High are dealers in hardcore drugs. Mike is only on weed now and he has some intense withdrawals that make things even worse.

I nod sighing, "I'll do my best to get back in school shortly."

Mike groans nodding and I hear doors slamming on his end, "I'll call you later, Bella. Mom's home."

I nod attempting a smile, "Later, Mike."

Unfortunately, he doesn't hear my reply as the dial tone sounds in my ear. I sigh shaking my head and hitting the end button. I shake my head wiping my face from the tears that prove me a coward.

Suddenly my phone begins ringing again causing my eyes to widen as I quickly grab it. I can only hope and pray that it's not Mike once again.

**Unknown Number**

My eyebrows wrinkle in confusion but I shrug it off. Maybe it's Angie or Ben calling to explain about earlier today.

"Hello?"

I hear laughter in the background that doesn't sound anything close to Angela or Ben's houses. If I'm not mistaken, I hear the familiar laughter of Emmett Cullen and the sounds of a game system.

"Bella, it's Edward Cullen. Alice got your number from Angela earlier today for me. We explained that I was bringing your homework to you."

My eyes widen, "Yeah, alright. What's up?"

I manage to push myself up from the floor sitting on the bed. I suck in a deep breath calming my nerves since it's no longer Mike on the phone.

"I was calling because Alice and I found a movie on at the theater in Port Angeles. I'm going to see the movie and Alice needs a shopping partner before the film. We were wondering if you would want to join us tomorrow after school. If I need to talk with Charlie, I can do that and explain that we'll keep you perfectly safe and unharmed. If you decide that you don't want to go shopping, you can accompany me to the theater if you so choose, Bella."

My eyes widen and for the first time in months, excitement fills my body. I haven't been excited about anything in such a long time. I don't even remember the last time Mike and I went to Port Angeles just to have some fun like normal teenagers. The last time we went to Port Angeles, Mike had to locate his mother and her friend as she likes to call him. Not only that but Mike needed to find his dealer and smoked while I drove us home.

"Th-That sounds like fun, Edward. I'll have to ask Charlie in the morning, but I'm sure he'll agree to it. I haven't been out having any fun lately. It might do me some good."

I shove Mike's threats to the back of my mind as Edward's voice sounds from the other end.

"That's good, Bella. Alice and I will be at your house tomorrow afternoon to pick you up. Alice also heard that you were given a gift card for a shop in Port Angeles. She thought maybe you would like to go with her to the store."

I smile nodding my head, "I would like that actually. I hope this isn't an inconvenience or anything."

I hear chuckles in the background followed by a woman's shushing of the kids. Edward chuckles next, "It's no problem, Bella. I'll let you go and get some sleep. See you tomorrow, Bella."

I smile nodding my head, "See you tomorrow, Edward."

I hear the click of the phone cutting off as I pull the phone back hitting the end button. Mike will be angry with me tomorrow but I want to have some fun. I just hope my decision doesn't come back to bite me in the butt. There's just something about Edward and his family that invites me toward them. They don't seem dangerous as I once thought but more nice than anything and I can't wait for tomorrow.

Maybe I can figure out who sent the dress and why.


	11. 9 Proposal

_9. Proposal_

The next morning I woke thanks to the alarm left on my alarm clock. I need to talk with Charlie about going to the theater with Edward and Alice. I woke with a start as my alarm clock woke me. I keep having the same dream that I had the night before my birthday.

This time though the end of the dream had Mike coming from the forest with some kind of gun. I'm not exactly sure whom he was pointing it at but as soon as he shot the gun, my alarm went off so I'll probably never know whom he was pointing it at.

I sit up in my bed pulling my knees to my chest. My lungs feel as if I am gasping as it feels like I've been shot in real life. I suddenly hear Charlie moving around from his room down the hallway. I think back to last night and when I went to bed. After Edward's phone call, I was up late my mind second-guessing my choices of going with him and blowing off Mike. My choice will affect everyone I know not immediately, but eventually as Mike holds a grudge for a long time.

I shake my head grabbing my cover and tossing it down to the end of the bed. I glance down at my upper arm seeing the stitches in my arm and it beginning to throb as the medication has begun to wear off. I turn my head toward the bedside table grabbing the bottle of pain medication. I shake out two pills in my hands popping them into my mouth and swallowing them down my throat with a gulp of water.

I push myself up grabbing my robe from the back of the computer chair wrapping it around my body. I can hear Charlie moving down the stairs now telling me he must already be dressed and is going for his morning coffee and eggs with bacon. I smile grabbing my glass of water and walking out of my room.

I need to make sure that Charlie is all right with me going to Port Angeles with Edward and Alice Cullen. I can only hope and pray that he lets me go. I'm already so excited to go with them that I'm bursting with joy on the inside. One entire day out of Forks in Port Angeles without Mike around to watch my every move is a dream.

I pull my door close behind me moving down the hallway and walking down the stairs. I can now hear the television on in the living room. No doubt, the weather channel is playing loud and clear for Charlie. Sometimes I wonder why he even bothers with the weather channel as anyone can tell the weather in Forks just by gazing out the window.

I step off the last step into the living confirming that the weather channel is playing. I smile despite the nerves in my stomach. I'm in such a good mood that hardly anything can dampen it. If Charlie says no about me going with Edward and Alice or if Mike somehow finds out about the trip, my good mood will be tarnished.

The light drizzle outside warms me on the inside. I hope for a rainy day even in Port Angeles, as I know how the Cullens tend to go camping and that might stop them from the shopping trip.

I step into the kitchen seeing Charlie gazing at the newspaper in front of him.

"Hey dad."

He glances up smiling at me his eyes lighting up at my cheery tone of voice.

"Bella, what are you doing up at this time? You aren't going back to school until next week."

I sigh rolling my eyes and taking a seat behind the table smiling sweetly at him, "I kind of guessed that, dad. I just wanted to ask you something…"

I trail off kind of hoping that he doesn't assume something else.

He sighs taking a sip of his coffee before swallowing and answering me, "Bella, I was being honest last night about you with Mike Newton. If this question has anything to do with him, my answer is no."

I smile shaking my head. Part of me is relieved I decided not to ask Charlie for Mike to come over and bring my homework. That would not have gone over well with Charlie apparently.

"Actually I wanted to talk with you about Edward Cullen…"

Charlie's demeanor changes drastically at the new person I'm bringing up. He smiles brighter, "Yes, Edward. That boy was very well behaved last night at dinner."

I smile nodding my head, "Yeah, he was. He invited me to come with him and his sister, Alice, to Port Angeles this afternoon. I promise to keep my arm covered and take some medicine with me incase I have pain in my arm."

Charlie sighs, "What exactly are they doing in Port Angeles?"

I fold my arms on top of the table before replying, "Edward mentioned something about Alice shopping and seeing a movie."

It's quiet for a moment as Charlie just stares at me. It's as if he's searching for something in my appearance. Maybe it's the fact that this is the first bit of excitement I've had in months. Nothing gets past Charlie since he's a human lie detector. It's surprising that Charlie hasn't discovered my secret concerning Mike yet, as I know I'm a terrible liar.

Charlie's lips suddenly move into a simple straight line, "Fine, Bella. All I ask if that you be careful. If something, anything, happens while you're gone, you won't go back out of the house again."

I grin nodding my head and pushing myself to my feet. I move around the table wrapping my arms around Charlie's neck, "Thanks, dad. I'll probably eat with them this afternoon. You should get some pizza or something."

He nods smiling as he taps my hands on his chest, "Don't worry about me, Bells. Just have a little fun at least. For your old man."

I roll my eyes pushing myself up, "Don't worry about me, dad. I'll be just fine."

I move around him toward the cabinet searching through the contents. I grab a couple light brown bags of grits before locating a bowl.

"What exactly are you doing?"

I sigh, "I'm hungry, dad. Not to mention it's not a good idea to take pain meds on an empty stomach. Says so on the label."

Charlie sighs dropping the subject. I quickly add some water to the bowl along with the package of grits before sliding it into the microwave. I hit the appropriate time before moving toward the fridge. I grab a clean glass before grabbing the orange juice from the fridge.

I move to grab another bowl from the overhead cabinet finding the cereal as well. The microwave signals the end of the grits just as I add the milk to my cereal.

I place my cereal and orange juice on the table moving toward the microwave. I remove the bowl of grits from the microwave moving toward the table. I quickly pour salt, pepper, and a little bit of sugar before taking a seat.

Charlie sighs pushing the paper away, "Are you going to be alright here alone? Mike's behavior yesterday doesn't sit well with me. He might try to come over while I'm at work or something…"

I swallow down the grits in my mouth before waving him off, "I'll be just fine, dad. Mike knows I'm hurt and there's nothing he can do right now anyway. Just concentrate on your work, dad."

He nods but I know he's less than convinced. If it weren't for his job, I know Charlie would stay home with me all week until I'm better. In all honesty, lately that's what I've been craving. I know there's a high chance that Mike will come over to see me and expect to be let in the house.

I'm awfully worried about his arrival at around lunch. I know he was suspended from school but Mike has never been an early riser. During school, he's forced out of the bed by his mother's latest conquest in his hurry to get out of the house.

It's completely surprising that the entire town doesn't know about his mother yet. He lives beside some of the nosiest people in town and yet, not one of them has told anyone about the change in his mother.

Charlie suddenly stands to his feet sighing, "Well, it's time I get to the station. Call me if you need me for anything. I better not hear from someone else about Mike showing up here."

I nod my mouth full of food. My cereal is already halfway gone. I tend to gorge when I'm daydreaming. It doesn't matter how much I gorge though, I'm still underweight. Thank goodness, Charlie hasn't noticed or that would be very bad.

He pours out his coffee moving through the kitchen into the living room. I hear him grab his gun belt from the rack before the noise of the front door, "Bye, Bells. Remember what I said!"

I sigh just as the front door closes behind him. If I didn't know any better I'd say that, someone has already told Charlie about Mike's last visit. I hate lying to Charlie but I really believe that Mike will hurt Charlie or someone else if I tell Charlie about his appearance. I absolutely dread when I have to start school again.

I groan stuffing my face with even more food.

I wake later in the day my throat dry and my eyes full of sleep crust. I rub my eyes using my finger to sweep out the crust of the corner of my eye. I yawn stretching up my arms as I toss the covers from my body and pulling on the cord for my lamp.

I push myself to my feet knowing that I should get ready for the day. I move around the room grabbing my robe and flipping on the overhead light. The room is coated in bright light as I step out of my bedroom. The house is quiet as I move down the hallway stopping at the bathroom.

I quickly do my business before moving down the stairs. I check the phone for voicemail to find the light blinking on the charger for the phone hookup.

I hit the button standing and waiting on the voicemail.

_"Welcome to AT&T voicemail. You have two unheard voicemail. First message._

_Bella, it's Edward. I just wanted to tell you that Alice and I will be at your house about twenty minutes after school. We have to drop our things off and then we'll be right over. I hope you don't mind eating dinner with us, we won't eat, but you need to have a full stomach on that medicine. Call me back if anything has come up and you need to reschedule. See you soon, Bella._

_Second Message._

_Babe, it's Mike, obviously. Listen, I'll be at your house for a little R&R at lunch. This house is nothing but a drag. Make sure you have the weights and the paper when I get there. Be at the door when I arrive. Don't make me wait. Later._

_End of messages. Press one to archive, two to send a message, and three to save the message."_

My eyes widen as the messages end and I quickly move to delete Mike's message. If Charlie ever heard that message, Mike would be locked up behind bars. He doesn't even remember taking the weights and paper with him the last time because we were worried about Charlie finding them.

I'd get in a million times more trouble if Charlie found them in my room while I was gone. I decide to save Edward's message in case Charlie somehow forgets about my plans with Alice and Edward.

I shake my head shivering in fear before entering the kitchen. I quickly shuffle toward the fridge pulling out some ham, turkey, and some roast beef. I check the breadbox pulling out the loaf of bread for a decent sandwich for my lunch.

I need to eat before Mike shows up at lunch. I quickly fix a turkey, ham, and roast beef sandwich making sure to add some cheese between the meat and bread. I place the plate in the microwave for the cheese to melt before I move toward the cabinet. I grab a glass before pulling out the tea jug from the fridge filling it nearly full.

The microwave goes off as I quickly gather everything sitting at the table in the kitchen. I chew my food carefully between my teeth my mind a million miles away. Renee hasn't been as enthused in my life in the past couple of months. They moved from Arizona to Florida shortly before I passed my junior year. It took almost everything in me around that time not to beg to come with her.

It didn't help that she was begging me to come with her to stay. She showed up at the hospital shortly after I had fallen down the stairs at Mike's house. That was when the abuse first started and I was beyond scared. Little naïve me listened to Mike grovel about how sorry he was that he accidentally pushed me which caused the fall in the first place.

I hated wearing a cast to prom but a part of me loved seeing the distress and despair in Mike's eyes whenever someone came up and said something about my cast. I've thought about the real reason I stayed in Forks despite Mike's constant abuse. I've been known to be slight sneaky in the past six months so I know I could easily leave Forks in the dead of night for Jacksonville leaving Mike's abuse in the past, but there has always been something stopping me form walking out that door.

If I'm honest with myself, I haven't left because of the Cullen's. Well, just one Cullen in particular and it seems as if all my waiting has paid off in the end.

I reach down for my sandwich that I've been eating on to find the plate completely empty. I guess I was really in my head there for a little bit. My glass of tea is empty as well causing me to shrug as I stand to my feet placing my dishes in the sink and moving into the living room.

Glancing up at the clock, I notice it's getting closer to the time Mike might get here. He'll be expecting me to let him in the house but that's not going to happen. For some reason, I have the courage and strength to stand up to him now. I suppose it's because of the sudden interest from the Cullen family that has given me this courage against Mike Newton.

I ground my fingernails into the palm of my hand as I think about the message from Edward when I got up. He did say to call him if something came up. I could call and reschedule about the trip to Port Angeles and just see Mike today. I'll have to make sure he's gone before Charlie arrives, but I could easily do it and everyone I know will be safe.

I shake my head making up my mind completely to go on the trip with Edward and Alice. Screw Mike for right now. I just want to have some fun for a change and not worry about something pissing Mike off and get ready for a punch to the stomach or back because of it.

I quickly run up the stairs smiling to myself as I make it to my room in one piece. Most people wouldn't consider that such an achievement but I know better because I fall at the easiest things in the world. I shove my bedroom door open kicking it just. I hastily move to my closet roaming my small group of clothes. Sometimes when I want to wear something, in particular there isn't much to choose from.

I roll my eyes grabbing a simple white shirt with designs on the top with a pair of simple jeans. If this doesn't impress anyone, nothing I own will. I locate a pair of sneakers at the bottom of my closet walking out of the room down the hallway to the bathroom.

I flip the light on stepping inside dropping my cloths on the counter. I take a quick decent shower stepping out wrapping a towel around my body as I stand in from the fogged up mirror. I reach a hand out wiping the fog from the mirror staring at myself. The water drips from my hair and skin down to the tile floor where only a thin rug sits under my feet.

My hair is slick on my head from the water, as I stand perfectly still wrapped in a towel. I notice as the water runs down my skin that tears are also leaking down my cheeks mixing with the drops of water. If someone were to come into the bathroom right now, they would not be able to tell that I'm crying. Water and tears are basically the same thing when seeing them like this.

My mind whirls with thoughts about today's activities. I shrug my shoulders watching as the bones almost point through the skin. Ever since dating Mike, I've not eaten quite the same as I once had. I've lost quite a few pounds since moving in with Charlie to begin with because I have to cook for Charlie most nights. Dating Mike has made it worst trying to gain weight.

Suddenly a sound from outside, almost like a car running over the gravel in the driveway, breaks my concentration from the mirror. My eyes to widen as I quickly turn toward the bathroom door. I turn toward the door turning the lock on the back of the doorknob knowing it still won't stop Mike from breaking the door down. The only thing gunning for me right now is that the front door is locked tight using both door and wall locks.

I slide down to the toilet hearing the slamming of a door. Shaking my head, I grab my clothes quickly slipping them on my body attempting to ignore the footsteps coming toward the front door. I straighten my hair with my hairbrush stuffing my feet into my sneakers.

I can hear someone banging on the front door in anger. I open the bathroom door immediately I hear Mike's heated yelling.

"Bella! It's Mike! Open damn fucking door! Right this damn second!"

I gulp down the nasty taste in my mouth quickly running toward my bedroom. The banging increases as does Mike's yelling.

"Damn it, Bella! Get out here now! Open the door right this second and I won't hurt you too badly."

I groan shaking my head slamming my bedroom door behind me. Mike's voice is now muffled between me and the door making it where I can't hear him much anymore. I carefully approach the window hoping that he can't see me.

I spot his car in the driveway but I don't see him anywhere. Suddenly he stalks back toward his car causing me to lower myself so that he can't see me from my vantage point. I use the corner of the window watching him slide into his car for a couple of minutes. I pray to hear the start of the engine but instead the house phone begins to ring.

My eyes widen knowing he must be calling the house phone with his cell phone inside his car. Next, he'll try calling my cell phone to get ahold of me. The house phone goes silent as I crawl from my place before pushing myself up from the floor.

The room fills with the sound of my cell phone going off. I sigh grabbing the phone glancing at the screen to see Mike's name flashing repeatedly. I flip open staring at the image of Mike and me before it goes off. I pull the other phone from the table waiting for it too to start ringing like crazy.

As the other phone goes off, I open my regular cell that he just called. I scroll through my contacts knowing it's still lunch at school. I quickly scamper off down the hallway as I hit send on Angela's cell. I barricade myself in the bathroom once again sitting on the toilet. It's not hot and stuffy as before since the moisture left the room once the door had been opened.

The ringing echoes in my ear as I clutch it in my hand. I can still hear the phones ringing around the house. The banging begins once again on the front door since he realized I'm not going to answer the phone.

"Hello? Bella, is that you?"

I sigh in relief into the phone, "Angie, I need your help. Mike is at my house outside and he's got me worried. Can you come to my house and bring Ben with you? I can't come out of the house and I can't answer the phone because of Charlie. If someone in the neighborhood tells Charlie Mike's been here it'll be more trouble than it's worth."

Correction, Mike killing someone I know would be a lot worse, but in the end, I would be the one killed. It's selfish, I know, but I have to know who sent the dress and this trip might be the only way to figure that out.

I hear Angela gasp on the other end, "Lunch is about over, Bella. I can try to get Ben to come. What exactly is he doing?"

I shake my head feeling the tears break through my eyes attempting to stream down my face, "He's been calling the house phone and my cell phone like crazy. He's also been banging on the front door. If someone calls the police because of his behavior, they'll take him to jail and that won't be good on him and his mother right now."

Angela sighs, "Let me see if I can get Ben. Just hold on a minute…"

I hear her place the phone against her shirt as the commotion of the cafeteria enters my ears. I close my eyes praying to whatever god above to let this day go by smoothly.

I hear voices muffled before Angela's light voice fills me again, "Alright, Bella. Ben said we could do it. We'll just miss the rest of school, but that will be fine. We're both doing good in those classes and we can figure something out. It'll probably take a good while to get Mike to leave because of his attitude but we'll do it. We'll be there soon, Bella. Don't worry about opening the door or anything we'll just get Mike and leave."

I nod smiling despite the nerves and tears streaming down my face, "Th-Thanks, Angie."

We both hang up at the same time as I finally feel a little bit of relief. I stay in the bathroom tucking my knees in my chest hearing the banging get worse and worse. Mike's yelling is probably making his throat sore and dry. I'm surprised he hasn't grabbed a rock and tossed it through the living room window. He probably knows that would cause more problems than he needs right now.

It's probably twenty minutes in the bathroom before I hear the crunch of the gravel from the driveway. My legs fall from my grasp as I stand to my feet. The banging on the front door has ceased. I carefully and quietly open the door stepping out the bathroom. I close the door behind me walking to my bedroom where I quickly move toward the window.

I glance down toward the ground where Angie and Ben are arguing with Mike. He's screaming at them pointing toward my house but I can't hear them. I'm grateful that I can't hear them right now because Mike's movement tells me that he's highly pissed off at me right now.

Ben shakes his head grabbing Mike's arm saying something to him. Ben's eyes move the house as he tries to get Mike to understand something. Angela speaks as well shaking her head stabbing her finger in the middle of his chest.

Mike shoves them away almost forcing them to fall but they catch themselves. He begins to walk toward his car but he stops steps away from his car. He turns toward me as Ben and Angie attempt to walk him toward his car. The thin glass of my window never seemed so thin before as his eyes glare right through it.

I've never seen his eyes so dark and cold. His hand discreetly moves up his body as his thumb points out toward his neck as he moves completely around his neck before he points toward me.

My hand reaches up to my mouth muffling the sob that tries to break free. I watch as Mike gets into his car as well as Angela and Ben slide into Ben's van. They all leave the driveway but I suddenly don't feel good about my decision to ignore Mike's threats.

Dread feels my stomach.


	12. 10 Theater

_10. Theater_

The hours passed by quickly. Before I knew it, I'm sitting in the living room watching the clock above the TV. Counting down the minutes and seconds before Edward and Alice's arrival has been all I have been able to do since Mike and they left. By small bag is stretched across my body as I sit upright in Charlie's favorite chair that he tends to watch games in.

I lean back in the seat the silence of the house almost deafening. I shake my head attempting to scatter my thoughts but as usual, it doesn't work.

My fingers flex out of habit as I hear a vehicle pull up to the curb. I hop up from the chair in a rush dashing toward the window pulling the curtains aside. I see a silver Volvo sitting against the curb as the driver's side door opens.

He's wearing a gray coat that almost transports me in time with a blue or possibly gray shirt underneath. He seems to have a favorite for the black jeans and his simple black sneakers. I pull back as it seems like he's about to glance toward the window. I shake my head pulling my hair over my shoulder.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

I quickly press against my clothes attempting to flat out the wrinkles. I grab my bag from the couch before slowly approaching the front door. I breathe slowly through my nose reaching out and turning the knob pulling the door open.

Edward Cullen stands on the other side of the door smiling widely at me. I've never seen anything more beautiful. He just stood there smiling at me with his hands behind him his shadow casting over me.

"Hello, Bella. I hope that you're ready to go?"

I smile swallowing down my nerves as I nod, "I'm ready. Charlie said it was fine. Everything is alright. If Charlie forgets, the voice mail you left is still there."

Edward nods grinning. For some reason, he still looks slightly intimidating as he grins at me. His teeth are so shiny but I can't tell if he brushes his teeth. There aren't any traces of yellow on his teeth that I can see which is highly strange to me. Almost everyone I've ever met, even dentists, have slightly traces of yellow on their teeth.

He holds his hand out to the side, "Come on. Alice will kill us if we're any later."

I nod stepping out after making sure the door is locked. Edward walks beside me toward his Volvo against the curb. The passenger door bursts open to reveal a pale petite girl known as Alice Cullen. Her familiar golden eyes give off an excitement I haven't felt in months.

"Bella, it's so good that you decided to join us. I know not everyone loves shopping so you can go with Edward today if you want."

She takes me by surprise at allowing me the chance to hang out with Edward.

"Th-That's fine."

She grins holding the passenger door open.

"I'm going to slide in the backseat. Much more room."

Edward snickers to himself, which only causes my cheeks to darken slightly as Alice shuffles into the backseat.

"I'm sorry about her. She's a little excited about today."

I stare at him confused shrugging.

"I'm nothing special. Why is she excited?"

"She doesn't have many friends outside of the family. As you can tell from school, we don't socialize with anyone else besides just us."

I nod as Edward smiles, "Go ahead, Bella. It's going to be a decent drive to Port Angeles."

I quickly climb in the passenger side while Edward shuts the door. Alice is in the backseat smiling widely to herself almost like a lunatic. Then again, Alice Cullen and the word Lunatic don't really correspond too well.

Edward climbs into the car starting the engine and leaving the curb.

"So, Bella," begins Alice from the backseat. I turn in my seat to see her face hoping that my nerves don't show on my face.

"How's the arm?"

I glance toward my covered arm shrugging.

"It's alright. Carlisle did a very good job. It doesn't hurt as much as it would have."

Alice nods smiling from the backseat. I notice for the first time since sliding into the car that Alice and Edward are both wearing gloves. Unfortunately, I can still feel the chill in the car despite the running heat from the car.

Alice suddenly brings up a few things that I've missed in school.

"The whole confrontation between Mike and Tyler was the biggest thing all week so far. I mean Tyler is out for the entire week because of it. Mike punched him in the face resulting in a huge black eye. Thank goodness, that Tyler's leg is only bruised and not broken. Mike kicked him so hard that Tyler's leg is only bruised according to the nurse before his mom took him to the hospital."

Edward's hands tighten around the steering wheel during Alice's recollection of the cafeteria events. I can understand why Edward didn't say anything to me about what Mike did to Tyler. I really shouldn't have told Mike off in that way. He's going to go ballistic on me once he realizes what I've done.

"Bella?"

I return my attention to Edward as I fix my body in my seat.

"How was your birthday?"

I groan lowering my gaze toward my hands.

"Does the entire school know it was my birthday? That poor excuse for a party is the reason why I didn't want a bunch of people knowing."

Edward chuckles, shrugging his own shoulders. His butterscotch eyes light up just a little bit before he frowns.

"Why was the party that bad?"

Alice giggles smirking at something that causes Edward's hands to tighten around the steering wheel.

I shake my head glaring out the window.

"I told Mike I didn't want the party but he didn't listen. Everyone knows how bad of a klutz I am. I was opening gifts and someone bumped into me. It was a bunch of chaos during the party and I'm not sure who it was. All I know is that once I was on the floor I realized I fallen through Ms. Newton's glass case in the kitchen. Mike stayed behind against his own wishes to clean up the mess that I had made. I was so embarrassed by what I had done. Angela and Ben brought me of course."

I use the window to gage Edward's expression. My mom always used to tell me I was the world's worst lair so I'm waiting the moment for Edward to notice the lie. If he does notice, the deceit he doesn't show it but I glance toward the mirror noticing Alice's expression.

Alice is very good at the poker face as I turn forward. The rest of the drive is awkward to say the least. It takes about thirty minutes to get to Port Angeles, which is faster than normal but Edward, and Alice both act as if they are being suffocated being in the car for so long.

I recognize the shopping district of Port Angeles. Alice claps her hands together smiling broadly.

"Stop at the store on the left. They have the best selection of dresses that I've ever seen."

Edward sighs turning the car right in front of the store. I stare at the store to see the dress that was in the box on my bed on display in the window. The dress is a very expensive dress by a well-known designer. My eyes widen as I barely hear the conversation between Alice and Edward.

"I'll probably be in here for a couple of hours at the least. I might check out a couple of other stores on the block. Do either of you want to join me for a little bit? I mean any movie you want to see doesn't start for a good half hour."

Edward places his hand on my shoulder as I feel the chill of his hand. The chill breaks me from my staring as I turn toward them.

"I don't mind. I might be able to find a pair of gloves. My other pair was lost after a trip to Seattle a couple of weeks ago."

Actually, Mike took a box cutter and tore them when he found out that Billy had given them to me. He didn't believe me and thought Billy's son, Jacob, had given them to me.

Edward frowns toward the mirror before a smile stretches across his lips. Alice squeals sliding from the car and practically bouncing on her toes toward the store.

Edward opens my door as I step out following behind Alice. Inside the store, the distinct smell of plastic and fabric overwhelm my senses. Alice just breathes in the scent a grin on her face.

"Oh, Bella! There's this one dress in the back that would look fantastic on you."

Alice grabs my wrist slightly dragging me with her at the sounds of Edward's chuckle. I barely get a decent look at the surrounding dress before Alice stops at a rack of dark blue dresses.

"You won't believe this dress that I saw just last week. I thought of you when I saw this. It was as if I saw you in my head wearing this dress. It would look amazing on you."

She grins pulling out a dress on a hanger that's completely dark blue. There are ruffles at the bottom of the dress and a huge cleavage. Not the type of cleavage that Jessica would love, but something subtle and unique.

"It looks good, Alice. I just don't think I could afford something like this."

Alice shakes her head rolling her eyes.

"Do you really believe I'm going to make you pay for this? I was going to buy it for you."

My eyes widen as I shake my head vigorously.

"No, Alice. You can't do that. I won't allow it. I'm just getting a pair of gloves and leave it alone."

Alice pouts staring at me.

"Please, Bella…"

I frown the look on her face is seriously deadly. Suddenly a chuckle sounds from behind us as I turn to see Edward leaning against the wall.

"Alice, leave Bella alone. I told you that if she said no, that was it."

Alice groans glaring toward Edward. She places the dress back on the rack as Edward shrugs smiling toward me.

"I saw a rack of gloves in another store on the block. Let's leave Alice to her dresses."

I nod smiling joining Edward as we leave the store. Edward sighs forcing his hands into his jeans.

"I'm sorry about Alice. She's a bit of a handful as you can see. She doesn't take no for an answer either."

"She's a bit spoilt if I can say that."

He chuckles his eyes lighting up for the first time all day.

"I've tried telling Carlisle and Esme that they shouldn't let her have a credit card. She put charges of four hundred dollars on one of the cards about a month ago. Esme and Carlisle threw a fit and grounded her to the house. It's the first time in a month that she's been shopping again."

For some reason, it feels as if what he just said is nothing but a lie. Alice acts as if she was just shopping yesterday, as she knows where everything is in that store. Maybe I am not accustomed to shopping but all the times I've ever been in a store I can't recall the exact place I saw a dress I liked. Alice could move through rows of clothes and find the exact thing she was looking for. Either she had the world's best memory or something else was going on.

I chalk it up to my over active imagination. Just because Mike is a cold heartless bastard, doesn't mean that the Cullen family is something else entirely.

Edward stops at a store a couple of steps from the dress store. I notice a small resale store with probably cheap articles of clothing. He holds the door open for me grinning.

"After you, my lady."

I feel the warmth in my cheeks as I lower my gaze toward the ground entering the store. The store is small with only a few people looking through the racks.

"I believe they have a rack of gloves are close to the register."

I nod following behind Edward as he locates the gloves. My eyes roam over the gloves but I grab a pair without really caring. Edward frowns but doesn't comment as I place the gloves on the counter buying them. What's the point of getting used to something when Mike will probably rip these apart as well?

I decide against the offered plastic bag walking beside Edward out of the store. We walk back toward the store where the car is parked and Alice is still shopping. Edward suddenly smirks shaking his head.

"Once again, I'm sorry about my sister. I'll try to rein her in next time."

Confusion takes over my face right before we hear the familiar wind chime like voice of Alice.

"Bella! Edward! There you two are. I was wondering where you two wandered off."

Alice comes walking toward us carrying a huge purple paper bag. Apparently, in the short time we were in the other store Alice went into another for shopping. She stands directly in front of me smiling her eyes holding excitement.

"For you, Bella."

I sigh shaking my head, "I said no clothes, Alice."

Alice smirks to herself, "You can't deny me this, Bella. It's my gift to you for your birthday."

She grabs my hand placing the straps of the bag in my palm before smiling toward Edward.

"You two should get going if you plan to make it to the earliest showing. Otherwise, you'll have to hang with me for the rest of the evening."

Edward rolls his eyes taking the bags from my hands.

"Come on, Bella. If we don't leave now, Alice will buy you even more things claiming it's for your birthday."

Edward walks toward the car as I wave toward Alice. As Edward puts the bags in the trunk, I slide back into the passenger seat. The car is still very warm as it's not as cold in Port Angeles as Forks. I pull my scarf from my neck as Edward says goodbye to his sister stuffing the green piece of fabric into my bag.

"I hope you aren't too mad at Alice. She didn't mean anything by it. Most of the time she's just looking for a reason to shop."

Edward starts the car leaving the shopping district behind. I lean back in the seat getting comfortable.

"I hope you don't mine the theater. It's the only thing I could think of to get out of Alice's shopping addiction she wanted to force us into."

I smile shaking my head, "It's no problem at all, really. I haven't been in quite sometime."

Edward smiles nodding his head, "I meant to tell you happy birthday but I was under the impression that you wouldn't want me to stay anything."

I shrug my shoulders.

"It's not that I wouldn't want you to say anything, I'm just not a big fan of my birthday. My birthday isn't something I like celebrating. I just don't really love the idea of growing old for some reason. I never have really; I suppose it's just a part of my personality."

I hate being around Edward or any of the Cullen's for that matter. I seem to have a free tongue in their presence, which really sucks, as I can't even think of a decent lie to tell one of them.

"May I ask why you don't?"

"I'm not too sure why really. I suppose it has something to do with my mom. She's always been the hair brain type where I'm more of the parent than she is. I guess I don't want to end up like her."

Edward nods from his place in his chair.

"There were rumors at school about why you came to Forks. My family and I don't trust or believe in rumors."

I sigh twisting my fingers around each other.

"My mom and step dad Phil got married."

"So, you don't like the guy?"

I shake my head, "No, Phil's great. He's a minor league baseball player and his job causes him to move around a lot. My mom stayed at home with me but I knew it made her unhappy. I'm the one that chose to come live with my dad."

He smiles toward me nodding, "That was awfully nice of you to do that for your mom."

I shrug just as Edward pulls in front of the theater. We both climb from the car entering the movie theater to see it mostly deserted. Edward directs us toward the list of movies on the board.

"What do you want to see?"

I stare at the movie titles nothing really popping out to me.

"Not a romance, not my thing."

He nods smiling, "Alright, how about the movie about zombies?"

I shrug, "That's fine."

Edward buys two tickets refusing to allow me to pay for my own. The girl behind the counter gives him plenty of looks but Edward never pays any attention. He hands me my ticket as one of the ushers directs us toward the correct room.

Edward smiles as we find seats slightly high up. He takes a seat leaving his jacket on his body as he removed his gloves earlier after the store.

"I hope you're having fun. I know is a bit much but she's family."

I smile shrugging my shoulders, "It's been fun. I have to admit, though, I'm surprised you even invited me today. First the ride home, the homework, and today…"

I trail off frowning as I realize the truth in my own words. Edward has never spoken to me before. The past couple of days are the most words I've heard him speak.

"I don't mean it in a bad way, I guess. I'm just curious what brought this on?"

I have to know if there's any chance, he knows my secret. It's obvious the Cullen's have their own secret they would prefer the town didn't know about. They are already the biggest piece of gossip the town has ever had and allowing someone in their life is big news. I would be highly surprised if the entire school doesn't know about the ride home, the homework, and today's outing. I never thought I would be happy about Mike being suspended from school as I am in this moment. I can only hope that Jessica or Lauren don't call him telling him the latest rumors.

Then again, Jessica wants Mike all to herself. More power to her. I just don't think she could deal with what I've been dealing with the past few months.

Edward seems honestly surprised by my question as if it took him completely off guard.

"I don't know really. You just seem like you needed a little more fun in your life. You always seem so upset at school. Being cooped up in the house the entire time you're out of school didn't sound like much fun to me. Plus, it seemed to be the only way to hang out with you without Mike interfering."

The way Edward said Mike's name was more of a growl than a slip of the tongue. Suddenly before I could say anything else, more people started filling up the theater. They chose to sit lower down but we couldn't continue this conversation with a bunch of people around us.

"I'm sorry I keep saying the wrong thing. I just think it's best if we weren't friends."

I roll my eyes again grabbing ahold of the arm of the seat, "If you didn't want us to be friends than why today?! Huh?! It makes no sense. Are you bipolar or something? I mean, you change science classes just because I came into school then you don't say two words to me. The most I've heard you speak is the last few days. Your mood swings are beginning to give me whiplash."

Edward lowers eyes as well as his voice, "I said it would be better off if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."

I roll my eyes folding my arms across my chest, "Am I supposed to read between the lines of your cryptic sentences? I can see why you don't mingle with the rest of the world because unlike the rest of the world, you don't want to be liked you want to be admired. I mean look at your sister, Rosalie. She's as vain as they come and you're blind as a bat if you can't see it."

I sigh groaning, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was out of line."

Edward chuckles, "As much as I wish you were, you aren't."

Suddenly the lights lower and the screen flickers.

"I guess the movie's starting."

Edward chuckles at my stating the obvious. Despite my horrible comments, the movie is actually pretty fun. Watching a bunch of zombies kill people was never so funny before. There was something about zombies that relaxed me. Then again, possibly, it's because Edward is sitting beside me.

Before I know it, the movie is over. Edward smiles at me shaking his head, "Well, that certainly was something."

I nod standing to my feet and pulling my coat back on. Edward places his hand on my shoulder, "Be careful going down. We all know how clumsy you can be."

I chuckle sarcastically rolling my eyes. It's bad enough that I've always been clumsy but it just got a whole lot worse when I moved to Forks. The huge incident when I fell down the stairs at Mike's house got the entire school talking. I was so lucky I came up with a decent story to tell everyone beforehand. Otherwise, everyone would have found out the truth.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" asks Edward smiling toward me.

I shrug, "It was alright, I guess."

Edward nods, "I thought the same. One would think the summer's biggest blockbuster would have been better."

I nod in agreement watching Edward's smile drop. He pulls his keys from his pocket as we step outside.

"How was the film? Interesting conversations?" asks Alice standing out on the concrete smiling blissfully.

I find it strange that she's waiting the precise moment we walk out of the theater.

"Alice, I thought I told you to wait at the store for us? I was going to pick you up…"

Edward acts as if he's scolding a child instead of his sister. In all honesty, Edward and Alice don't really act like siblings more like friends or something to that side.

Alice pouts her bottom lip poking out shaking slightly, "I just wanted to greet you when you came out."

I can feel some hostility in the air. Alice and Edward glare at each other as if they are having a silent conversation that I'm clearly not apart of.

"Whatever, Alice. Bella, are you hungry?"

At the mention of food, my stomach growls loudly. Alice giggles while Edward just smirks, "Alright, there's a restaurant that we've been to before. It's called Bella Italia. Unfortunately, I'm not hungry at all."

Edward nod being hungry doesn't really surprise me as I've never seen them eat. That's probably the reason why he's so thin as well as Alice.

She grins smiling, "I've eaten already. I thought you guys would have gotten some popcorn."

I shake my head, "We didn't. I can just eat at home. It's not right to eat with you guys when you aren't eating."

Edward rolls his eyes, "What kind of people would we be if we took you home hungry?"

I sigh, "You aren't going to let me off the hook…"

Alice giggles, "Of course not. Carlisle and Esme raised us the right way."

We all pile back into the Volvo Edward driving toward the restaurant. I've never been to this particular restaurant but I've been to the one across the street from it. It was mine and Mike's first date and not to mention we've had a few hangouts with friends from school there. My last memory of that place wasn't a very fond memory either.

I block out the oncoming memory hoping the familiar neighborhood doesn't jog anything either. Edward and Alice are conversing about something from home so fast I can't pick any of it up.

"Here we are."

Edward and Alice slip out of the car grinning to themselves but something seems a little off in their eyes. I follow behind but Edward pulls me to the front as I force my eyes forward.

Alice skips ahead of us toward the hostess stand.

"Table for three, please."

The woman looks up a smile on her face but it slightly falters at the sight of Alice. I can remember a time when I had a look like that. It was the first time I saw the Cullen family in the cafeteria of Forks High.

The hostess glances over Alice's shoulder her eyes zeroing in on Edward. She even glances at me noticing that I'm not even close to his or Alice's outside appearance.

The hostess calls over a waitress letting her take the stand. She walks us in the back of the store stopping at a small simple table, "Is this alright?"

Edward speaks up, "A booth would be better, please."

The hostess frowns but shows us to a booth against the wall, "Here are your menus."

"What can you all to drink?"

Edward and Alice, "Water."

"I'll have a diet coke, please."

The hostess sneers toward me as she walks off.

"I hope she doesn't spit in my food."

Alice giggles shaking her head, "She won't."

"If she knows what's good for her," whispers Edward.

I shrug shoving my jacket and gloves from my body. Edward and Alice sit together on one side while I take the empty side across from them. It doesn't really surprise me as the hostess might understand they are together and not to act hostile toward me.

I grab the menu scanning the items.

"Everything is kind of high here, don't you think?"

Alice rolls her eyes her phone in her fingers. Edward chuckles, "So? You aren't paying…"

He shrugs as if it's nothing. My eyes widen as I shake my head, "No, no way."

Edward smiles at me placing his hand over my own, "We invited you out, and you're the only one eating. It's our treat."

I stare at him for a couple of moments, "Only if you agree to be friends."

Alice giggles elbowing Edward, "Told you."

Edward sighs before smiling, "Deal."

I nod locating something on the menu before closing it. The hostess/waitress comes back placing the glasses on the table.

"What can I get you all?"

Edward and Alice shake their head but Alice is the one that speaks, "We aren't getting anything. Please just tend to our friend."

The hostess shifts around toward me giving me a lazy smile.

"I'll take the mushroom ravioli, please. That's it."

She scribbles down the order taking the menus from the table.

"Esme and Carlisle are eating out. The same goes for the rest of the house. Jasper is staying home as he has a lot of homework."

Edward nods seeming uninterested as Alice turns toward me smiling.

"So, Bella, I don't get to talk to you much. How has Forks treated you?"

I frown shrugging, "It's fine. I never had a boyfriend before I came here. I guess one could say it's been a positive thing.

Alice frowns slightly, "You wouldn't say that."

"It's not that. Just don't repeat this to anyone, but Mike isn't the type of guy I ever saw myself with."

Edward coughs suddenly almost sounding as if he's covering up an angry growl.

"Let's get off this subject," says Alice, "what about your plans for after school?"

"I don't know really. Mike and I had talked about things before the situation with his father and the store. Mike was going to take over the store but once it was closed, he didn't know what to do. College isn't something he thinks he can attend."

Alice nods but Edward cuts her an angry frown on his face, "What about you, Bella? What do you want?"

"I don't know. Mike and I choose things together. We are a couple of course. I guess we'll attend the same college or something."

Maybe I'll be ten feet under because of Mike's abuse. Mike won't attend college because he's a druggie, which means I won't attend. Charlie will hate me because of it but I won't be selfish. I would do anything to protect these people even if all I have is today to be their friend.

Edward flinches at Mike's name the entire time I talk about him. Just then, the hostess comes back carrying a plate of my food. Edward sighs just as Alice stares into space as the waitress places the plate on the table. She quickly turns away from me toward Edward, "Are you sure there isn't anything I can get you?"

Alice comes back from staring off into space, "My brother is fine. Just tend to Bella."

The woman glares toward Alice before walking away. I shake my head at Alice as she glares toward her, "Don't worry about it, Alice. I'll be fine."

Edward stands to his feet smiling toward her, "Keep Bella company, Alice. I'll be back."

I stare after Edward fixing my plate of food. Alice smiles at me as I eat my food. Eating my food in front of someone that's not eating is slightly awkward. Edward comes back about ten either fifteen minutes later smiling toward Alice who smiles shaking her head.

"Turns out we won't have to worry about paying for the meal after all, Bella."

I stare at him in disbelief shaking my head. I stab a piece of food taking a bite from the fork. Edward and Alice talk quietly together as I sit watching. I can only guess that the ride home will be interesting as will the rest of the week. I just hope that I can stop from Mike hearing about this outing.


	13. 11 Friends

_11. Friends_

I wish I could say the rest of the week was exciting. Sitting at home all alone after the outing to Port Angeles was boring, to put it lightly. Mike hasn't come over since the afternoon before Edward came. Since the situation with Tyler and Ben in the school cafeteria, Mike has been grounded and suspended from school. Charlie also went over to his house to tell his mother and Mike that he was prohibited from seeing me. Even I know that's not gong to stop Mike no matter what.

He wasn't expelled from school so there's a chance he'll be let back in. He was suspended until further notice. Turns out, Tyler's leg was horribly bruised and he was in the hospital for two days because the doctor's were afraid the bone was cracked. Unfortunately, his arm is in cast for a good month from the force Mike pushed him into the floor. If anyone had checked Mike, his bloodstream would be contaminated with drugs. That's the only way he would be able to shove Tyler into the floor with that much force.

Tyler wouldn't be able to allow him otherwise because Tyler's the quarterback of the football team, the pitcher of the baseball team, and the fastest on the track team. Tyler really cares about Mike as a friend so he didn't even try hard to defend himself.

The only good thing about all of this, I won't have to deal with Mike at school for a little while. I avoid Port Angeles at all costs not even accepting invitations from Angela or Alice to go shopping. I learned the hard way that Alice isn't easy to say no to. I say no to shopping, she brings back two to three bags full of clothes from her shopping adventure.

It's hard to believe that so much time has pasted in the little amount of time. Turns out I was out of school for a few weeks instead of just one. I had pulled out a couple stitches one day and Dr. Cullen had to put them back as well as check other things. Charlie agreed that I would stay home until my arm was completely better since it was so easy to pull out the stitches.

Halloween is just around the corner and my arm is all better. In all honesty, I'm not looking forward to Halloween. Since some of the Cullens have been hanging around me, Alice thought it would be fun to have a huge Halloween party. Most of the school is surprised by her actions but I'm not. Alice is the type that craves attention for some reason and she loves any reason to splurge on money.

As far as I know, the Cullens have plenty to share.

Edward, Alice, and Angela have been coming over during the week and the weekend to keep me company. They've been switching roles on who brings my homework. Alice and Edward tend to be busy on certain days and can't make it.

When Angela comes over, we've have time to talk just us. Of course I haven't said anything about my relationship with Mike and she doesn't ask. I couldn't ask for a better friend that Angie. Ben, on the other hand, has been giving me the same strange looks Alice and Edward have been giving me. If anyone could figure out what goes on behind closed doors between Mike and I, it would be Ben. Ben might be quiet and everything but he's been here since Mike moved from California.

His best friend, Austin told me a while ago that just because Ben is quiet doesn't mean he doesn't know anything. I have to remember to get Ben some new comics the next time I go to a bookstore in Port Angeles.

My arm is much better now as I can go to school on Monday morning without a problem. I'm kind of nervous about going though. I haven't seen Jessica or Lauren since that disaster of a birthday party.

The other thing is I've begun to notice certain things about the Cullen family. They haven't invited me over to their house yet and since I haven't been in school I haven't sit with them yet. Rose and Emmett I haven't talked to either nor have I met their mom, Esme.

Everyone says their mom is sweet and so nice not to mention gorgeous beyond belief.

Anyway, Charlie has been talking with Billy again about something. He doesn't want to say anything to me which is beginning to get on my nerves just a little bit. Those two remind me of two old women in the south sitting on the porch talking about everyone. They gossip worse than teenagers at Forks High and that's saying something really.

I believe it has something to do with Jake. He's been acting strange according to Charlie. It doesn't help that Billy's been bringing up the Cullens in everyday conversation. As of right now, they aren't talking much because of the things Billy has been saying.

Instead of going fishing with Billy, Charlie has been fishing with Harry Clearwater. I heard their kids are going through a rough time right now. Leah's daughter has been going through something that she doesn't like to talk about. Charlie hasn't gotten much out of Harry but I'm sure I could get something out of Sue if I ever went over to La Push.

Sam Uley has been running around La Push causing some trouble. Just last week Charlie was called from home to go into La Push because some bonfire was being thrown. I believe it had something to do with the Cullens. A false rumor had spread like wildfire one sunny day when the Cullens weren't in school. Someone had heard Carlisle talking to a receptionist about going out of town soon because he was offered a new job in the city. The rumors were false as the Cullens weren't in school for about four days because of the sunny day.

Charlie was surely angry when he came home from La Push that night. I had just gotten back from the hospital for a last check up with Carlisle to check the cut. He had removed the stitches days ago but wanted to check on it and I was in the kitchen eating and working on homework that Angela had brought in. She was actually at the table eating some of the dinner since her mom said it was alright.

"I can't believe those kids in La Push! They should know better than to believe in rumors."

Charlie came stomping into the kitchen his face thunderous. He spotted Angela at the table stuffing her face and immediately he sobered up. I grinned toward him glancing up from my work, "What's wrong now?"

Charlie sighed grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge, "Some kids in La Push believed that rumor about the Cullens. It's absolutely annoying. I had to go over there and talk with Esme about it all and she explained Carlisle turned down the offer but took the kids camping and hiking."

That night Angela left after dinner and I was positive the entire school would hear about this by morning. Charlie gave me a kiss to the forehead and told me to get plenty of sleep since I was starting school again. I had been about for about three weeks. I was sure I was going to be the talk of the school for next few days. Once I continued school, the hype would eventually die down.

The only problem was the popular girls Jessica and Laruen. Laruen was more popular than Jessica but Jess wouldn't hear of it.

My alarm went off early this morning. I stood to my feet moving to the window hoping for cloudy skies. I haven't seen Edward or Alice in days because of the weather. Whenever they aren't in school, Angela and Ben come by to bring me my work. Most of the time, it's just Angie because Ben is at home.

The sky is overcast with a few drizzles. I squeal quickly running toward my closet. I grab a few articles of clothing from the closet grinning as I toss them toward the bed. Since I showered last night, I don't have to shower this morning.

"Bella? Are you awake?"

A hesitant knock sounds on the door as I tell him to come on inside. Charlie opens the door smiling at me, "Tonight, I'm going to bring home some pizza or takeout. Something like that. I'm sure you aren't going to want to cook after a full day at school. If you decide not to come home, please let me know something."

I smile nodding, "Sure thing, dad," my smile falls as I bite my lip picking at my arm, "How is Mike doing?"

Charlie shrugs, "I went over there yesterday to check in. No one was home. I suppose Mike's not really grounded as his mom said."

My frown deepens as Charlie turns at the sound a beep from downstairs, "That's my coffee. How are you getting to school?"

"I'm taking my truck. I would like some type independence, dad."

He smiles nodding as he walks out of the room. Taking one last look outside, I quickly move to get dressed. I stand in front of a mirror smiling at the green long sleeve shirt I decided to wear with a pair of jeans. I grab my converse grabbing my backpack making sure that all my books are inside. Stopping at the bathroom, I comb my hair pulling through a hairband and hairclips.

I trudge down the stairs a smile on my face entering the kitchen. Charlie smiles at me from the table as I drop my backpack into the floor. I decide to eat a bowl of mixed fruit and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Not eating cereal?"

I shake my head taking a seat across from him, "Nope. Fruit sounded better in my opinion."

Charlie takes a sip from his mug as I crunch a piece of fruit between my teeth, "Have you and Billy made up yet?"

Charlie glances at me his face slightly pink, "Why do you have to say it like that, Bells? You make it seem like we are dating or something," he ends with a sneer.

I giggle smiling, "Sorry, dad. Have you guys…"

Charlie sighs, "Billy's being stubborn. I'm waiting on his call to apologize."

I roll my eyes shaking my head, "Dad, you two are being highly childish. Call him and make up before you two lose a good friendship."

Charlie nods standing to his feet placing his mug in the sink. He sighs as he smiles back at me, "Have a great at school, Bells. Call me if anything goes wrong. If Mike shows up give me a call or better yet come home with Edward or someone. I don't feel comfortable with you driving that truck incase he shows up."

I nod toward Charlie, "I understand, dad. Just go to work and don't worry about me."

He nods walking out of the kitchen toward the front door. I hear him grab his gun belt as well as his gun before he walks out the door. That's Charlie for you. He hates awkward silences so he tends to leave when things get too emotional.

I glance down at my bowl to see it nearly empty. I'll probably want to leave soon as I need to stop by the front office. I place my bowl and glass in the sink just as I hear Charlie's cruiser start and leave the driveway.

Grabbing my backpack, I search the pocket on the front for the keys to my truck. That's the last place I remember putting them. I smile clutching them in my hands as I turn out the lights in the house. I step outside smiling to myself at the feel of the mist of the drizzle on my face. Quickly, I lock the front door before turning toward my truck.

My poor truck has only been driven a couple of times. Considering Edward is Carlisle's son, he takes me to most of the appointments. Edward was apparently home yesterday as well as the rest of the Cullen kids because Esme was taking them out of town for something. It wasn't really sunny all day yesterday but the kids and their mom were gone all day. It was the talk of the school according to Angie last night at the dinner table.

I climb in my truck softly and lovingly rubbing my fingers across the steering wheel. There's just something about driving your own vehicle that just makes you smile and feel independent. For the first time in a very long time, I don't completely dread school. I look forward to school to be able to see Edward and the rest of the Cullen family because I've grown so close to them in such a small amount of time.

I toss my backpack toward the passenger seat pulling my seatbelt over myself. I quickly start the truck smiling as I leave the driveway. I turn up the radio singing loudly to myself. Since Mike always took me to school once we got together and started dating, my truck hasn't been out much. In the past three weeks the small times I've come to use it, are the most times I've used it in months.

Mike refused to be driven around in it and insisted we drive in his mom's car. That was even before he changed and everything happened as a result. The school parking lot is more packed than I remember it to normally be. I pull my truck in a spot near the back so that I can get my bearings before greeting the school. A small notepad sits under the radio staring back at me as I reach out to grab it.

I've started a list of things I've noticed about the Cullens. Most people probably wouldn't notice but I do because I've haven't been around as long as they have. Most of the school believes them to be snobs with good looks and rich money so they don't pry too far into their lives. The teenagers around here just take things as they come and don't poke around the edges of things they probably wouldn't want to know about anyway.

I flip on the notepad checking my list.

_Strange things about the Cullens_

_They don't go out on sunny days_

_Their hands or any part of their skin always seems ice cold, even in sweaty room_

_They are all unusually pale for people that travel frequently_

_They all look related even though they are adopted_

_Their eyes change color all the time (from gold to black mostly)_

_They are all beautiful beyond belief_

I sigh shaking my head closing the notepad. This is stupid. No wonder they don't hang out with people other than family. Someone is always trying to get in their business. I should just consider myself lucky they are even talking to me in the first place.

I jam the notepad back under the radio turning off the truck and grabbing my backpack. I take a deep breath before I step out onto the concrete.

"Bella!" I hear the voice of Angela coming closer to my place at the back of the lot.

I suddenly feel bad that I parked so far back. Mike used to park right in the middle of our cluster of so called friends. Angela and Ben are the only ones I really consider friends at this moment. Tyler hasn't really been close with me that why I was so surprised by his actions the night of the party.

I smile toward Angela and Ben as they approach me, "Hey guys."

Angela grins, "It's so good to have you back in school. I've going insane listening to Jess and Lauren go on and on about you."

Ben sighs sliding his arm around Angela's shoulders, "You might want to be prepared for Jess and Lauren today. They weren't too pleased that you were coming back to school even though Mike's been suspended. They think you provoked Mike and made him hurt Tyler. It's complete talk but it's a rumor going around school that just got fired back up because of your arrival."

I nod stuffing my key into my jeans groaning. Just what I need when I get back to school. Rumor upon rumor that I started what happened in the cafeteria. In all honesty, I'm not that surprised by the turn of events. Jessica and Lauren haven't liked me since I arrived and started dating Mike. It's not something they loved as Jess has her eyes on Mike herself. She can have him all she wants but I have a feeling if she got him, she'd thrown him off a cliff. Then again, Jess isn't that confident as Lauren walks all over her most of the time.

"Listen, guys, I have to stop by the front office since I've been absent for so long. Angie, do you mind coming with me? I don't want to deal with the crowds alone."

Angela grins nodding turning to Ben, "Go ahead to class, I'll catch you later."

Ben smiles at her, "Alright, just be careful."

Us girls walk together toward the front entrance. My eyes scope out the parking lot locating the Cullen's place.

"Alice said they'd probably be running late. Considering they were all out of school yesterday, they probably have to get things ready," says Angela.

Apparently, Alice didn't just become my friend but Angela's as well. It seems as if the Cullens have a way of being able to tell the good decent people from the bad ones.

True to Angela's talk the Cullen's cars weren't in the lot. I could only hope they showed up by lunch time as I don't want to be force into sitting near Jessica or Lauren.

Angela and enter the front office to find Mrs. Cope behind the counter as usual. She spots me smiling, "Oh, Bella! It's so good to see you. We've been missing you. I was beginning to think you'd miss the rest of the semester."

I smile shaking my head, "No, mam. I'm sure you've heard by now that I hurt my arm at my birthday party. I was going to come back earlier when a couple of stitches came out. My dad thought it'd be best to stay home instead of risking infection because of the darn stitches."

I slide my slip from Carlisle over the counter toward her awaiting hands. She smiles reading the paper, "Ah, it seems you've met with Dr. Cullen. Such a dash he isn't he?"

She shivers in delight causing me to glance toward Angela. Angela just smiles pleasantly at me but her eyes say something differently.

"He most certainly is something. He's just a little too old for me, I'm afraid."

It's better to act as if I'm unaffected by his beauty. The only person in the Cullen family that sparks any interest in me slightly is Edward himself. There's something about him that just intrigues me and pulls me into him.

She frowns nodding coping the excuse before writing on a piece of paper, "Just turn this back into me at the end of the day, dear."

I nod smiling, "Thanks Mrs. Cope, I most certainly will."

Angela and I step out of the office just in time for the bell to ring for us to get to class. Angela smiles at me, "Good luck, Bella. I gotta get to class. We'll meet up for lunch and figure something out."

I nod hesitantly waving as she walks off in the direction of her own class. I take another deep breath before merging with the huge crowd moving down the hall.

My class right before ends thanks to the ringing bell. I never thought I'd be so happy for lunch before. All the whispers from the other students all day have been overly annoying. I grab my backpack pulling my shirt over my hands as I walk out of the room.

"Bella?"

I turn my head toward the sound of Alice's voice. She comes bouncing toward me in a highly priced outfit as usual.

"Hello, Alice."

She grins, "Bella, how has your day been so far?"

We walk side by side toward the cafeteria as I shrug, "It's been alright, I guess. Bunch of whispers as usual."

"I suppose you should get used to that. My family and I certainly have. Our actions are watched quite frequently."

"Alice?"

We turn our heads toward the voice of Jasper causing Alice to grin, "I'll be in the cafeteria shortly, Bella. I just need to have a word with Jazz."

I nod watching her walk away with Jasper Hale. Jasper is also a member of the Cullen family and like everyone else; I find it slightly strange that she's dating a family member. Then again, you can't help whom you fall in love with.

I tug on my backpack as I enter the cafeteria. For the first time all day, the voices don't stop or lower as I walk deeper into the room. I join the line for a food tray attempting to ignore the stares at my face.

"I can't believe her. Mike didn't deserve all of that," I hear whispers from a familiar voice of Jessica beside me.

I turn my head to see her and Lauren glaring at me. Lauren's glare is stronger than Jessica's own glare from her face.

"Mike didn't deserve what you did to him, Bella. I mean seriously, his father left his family already. He's been through enough with that and the store going under. You are despicable, Bella," finishes Lauren sneering toward me.

I can feel the warmth on my face and the stinging of oncoming tears. They don't know, Bella, I repeat in my head. If they knew everything I went through behind closed doors, would they even care? Would they believe I was telling the truth or believe the lie from Mike's mouth?

"Jess, Lauren, you should both know that's not what happened," startles Angela toward Jessica and Lauren.

Angie comes toward me smiling wrapping her arms around my body, "Come on, Bella. Let's go take a seat. I'll get you some food later."

I smile at her allowing her to pull me away from both Jessica and Lauren.

"Thanks, Angie. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up."

She chuckles, "I saw your fist, Bella. I knew if I didn't step in soon, Jessica or Lauren were going to walk away with a black eye."

"Bella? Angela?"

I hear Edward's voice causing me to glance up quickly. I can see Alice's fashion expertise in his clothes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Edward demands as he notices my slightly shaking form.

Angela sighs, "Jess and Lauren said some things to Bella. She'll be alright."

Edward sighs placing his arm around us both, "You guys can eat with us. Come on."

Angela notices Ben enter the cafeteria and she leaves us to get Ben. Since Angela and Ben are on my side in this whole scenario, they aren't welcomed at the usual lunch table. Edward pulls me with him to his table smiling as we take our seats.

Rosalie and Emmett stare at me before glancing toward Edward. He avoids their curious gazes, which only strengthens the nausea I feel deep in my stomach. The food trays in front of Rose and Emmett look untouched as Rose glares toward me. I glance around the table smiling at Alice noticing Jasper with a strong pained look on his face.

Alice discreetly rubs her fingers across Jasper's knuckles attempting to soothe him.

"So, Bella," begins Angela smiling, "despite the almost fist fight with Jess, how has your day been so far?"

I shrug my shoulders picking at my gloves, "eh, it's been alright. The whispers have gotten annoying."

Suddenly Rose's glare strengthens toward me as she and Emmett stand to their feet walking away from the table. I frown knowing my presence at the table is the cause of Rose's departure. Glancing over at Edward, he just smiles completely ignoring Rose's behavior.

Angela talks about what she and Ben had to do during History, which captures Jasper's small attention. I catch the hint of a smile on his face before I glance toward Alice. She smiles at me her own tray completely untouched as she turns toward Jasper.

It's almost as if they are having a complete conversation just with their eyes. I've never really seen someone have a conversation like that before.

"Bella?" asks Edward grinning at me.

"Yes?"

"We have English class together next. Would you mind being my partner for the project we have about Romeo and Juliet?"

My eyes widen toward him catching the sight of his bright gold eyes. If I remember correctly, they were slightly black the last time I saw him. The strong gold flecks mesmerize my attention completely causing me to gulp.

"Sure, that would be fine."

He chuckles nodding as he winks toward me. I can feel the warmth in my face shaking my head returning to Angela's conversation.

"I mean the civil war was horrible but there were more people that died during that than anyone wanted to talk. Ben and I chose to track people from certain states over the course of the war. Ben's actually kind of excited about it as he wants to get Austin to draw a few pictures for a comic."

I nod vaguely paying attention. I can just imagine all the rumors going around town by the end of school about Angela and I sitting at the Cullen table. Ben had decided to sit with Austin instead of sitting with the Cullens. I suppose he's a little intimidated by most of the Cullen's.

While Angela is still talking, I notice Alice staring into space. Edward flinches beside me but otherwise shows no emotion to her actions. He even smiles at me, which begs the question what's going on with the Cullen family. Something is going on with Alice, and I'm going to find out even if they don't want me to.


	14. 12 Scary Stories

_12. Scary Stories_

**A/N: The italics are property of Stephenie Meyer from Twilight. I own nothing but the plot and new characters I bring in.**

The weeks passed by again. I became closer with Edward and Alice more than I thought possible. I still hadn't gone over to their house and I was a little grateful. My list has grown over the past few weeks. Charlie finally made up with Billy so it was a good thing that Jacob was back in my life.

He had called the house and talked to me on more than one occasion. I needed to talk with him. I barely remember a conversation that I had with him on first beach.

**~Flashback~**

_Mike, Jessica, and Angela had invited me to go with them to La Push. It's a small reservation outside of Forks. Charlie has friends over there that I completely forgot about. Jacob had shown up grinning his entire face lighting up around him._

_Jessica mentioned my epic fail of trying to be friends with the Cullens but the La Push boys didn't accept it. _

_"The Cullen's don't come here."_

_I was really curious why he would say something like that. I managed to get Jake to walk with me down the beach. I had never flirted before so I wasn't sure if I was rusty or not but I tried my hardest._

_"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Jacob._

_"That's Sam – he's nineteen," he informed me._

_"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently._

_"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice._

_"Why not?"_

_He glanced back at me, biting his lip, "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."_

_"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick._

_He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before._

_"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously._

_"I __**love **__them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him._

_Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I say beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keep the vital interest I felt out of my eyes._

_"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we come from – the Quileutes, I mean?" he began._

_"Not really," I admitted._

_"Well, there are lots of legends; some of them claiming to date back to the Flood – supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. _

_"Another legend claims that we descended from wolves – and that the wolves are brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the __**cold ones**__." His voice dropped a little lower._

_"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now._

_"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes._

_"You great-grandfather?" I encouraged._

_"He was the tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones at the natural enemies of the wolf – well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

_"Werewolves have enemies?"_

_"Only one," he stated._

_I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration._

_"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale faces." He winked at me._

_"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story._

_"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone._

_"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"_

_"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."_

_I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"_

_"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the __**same **__ones."_

_My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts once he said that. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to converse with him any longer. Suddenly we heard a voice yelling from back on the main area. I could see Mike and Jacob's friend, Sam, waving us over. _

_Just as quickly as our moment had started, it vanished into thin air. It would be impossible to get him to talk while Sam is hanging over his shoulder so I didn't even try._

A couple of weeks had passed. I was paying more and more attention to the Cullens. Things had gotten worse at the main table. Since Rosalie seemed to have a hard time with Angela and me with Edward at the table, we decided to find another table. Jasper also seemed a little relieved that we weren't sitting with them either.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand. I'm currently walking down the hallway toward the cafeteria. I've decided that I need to find a way to talk with Jacob. My truck has been sputtering a little bit so Charlie thought that I should leave it alone for a few days so that it could get its own breather.

Edward has been bringing me to school and taking me home for the past week. He seems happy about it, which was strange to me. Things were even stranger on Mike's end. I haven't seen him or heard from him in weeks. I don't know whether that is a good or bad thing.

"Bella!"

I smile turning my head toward Angie as she comes to a stop beside me, "What are you doing today, Bella?"

I shrug, "I don't know. Charlie is supposed to take me out to eat tonight. I believe we may see some of his friends from La Push there. I'm not sure, though."

She nods understanding, "You know Tyler's back in school…."

I sigh shaking my head, "How's he holding up?"

"His arm is in a cast. He's heard about Mike already though. You should say hi. Although you may not want to since he's at the table with Jess and Lauren."

I groan gripping my backpack straps, "Great, that's just fantastic."

Angela grins nodding her head, "I know. I also wanted to let you know that you'll be sitting with Edward alone today. Ben and I are probably either eating at the table with Austin or in the library. That history project is more complicated than we realized."

I smile her completely understanding, "That's fine, Angie. We'll be fine."

She gives me a hug before running off behind me toward the school library. I sigh lowering my gaze toward the floor entering the cafeteria ignoring the stares on my face. The entire school still stares at me as if I've done something wrong. I check the food line before shaking my head and sticking my nose in the air. I guess a salad it is then.

I quickly fix my salad feeling a presence next to me as I turn to find Edward grinning at me, "Hello Bella. How has your day been so far?"

I roll my eyes grabbing a lemonade bottle from a machine as I walk beside Edward toward our usual table alone. I glance toward my old table where Jessica and Lauren are sitting beside a casted Tyler cooing over him. Jessica suddenly stands to her feet smiling toward Tyler as she and Lauren make their way to the lunch line.

"You should say something if you want. Tyler would appreciate it," whispers Edward nodding toward the table.

I smile nodding walking toward the table. Tyler glances up toward my approaching figure smiling widely, "Bella! It's good to see you're back in school."

I nod the smile slowly slipping away as I take a look at his arm, "That doesn't hurt, does it?"

He rolls his eyes, "Not much really. The cast is kind of cool. I just hate my mom has to bring me and pick me up from school."

"How many people have signed that already?"

He glances down toward the green cast smiling, "My family signed it in the hospital. Since I've been in school people have been signing like crazy. You shouldn't feel guilty about what happened between Mike and me. He needed to realize that I wasn't at fault and I wasn't going to allow him to beat me up like that. My arm only broke because he shoved me against the floor and I used my arm to break the fall. My leg is just bruised but that went away fairly quickly. My mom was worried about sending me to school because of Mike. Have you heard from him lately?"

I shake my head a deep frown on my face, "No, I haven't heard anything. Charlie won't let me see him and he's been suspended from school for sometime. I'm not sure how long exactly."

Tyler sighs nodding, "I heard from him last week. He didn't mention you but he wanted to apologize and my mom just about went off."

"You shouldn't talk to him, Ty. I'm worried that with him alone right now he might do something."

"Bella, you shouldn't worry about him anymore. He changed after his dad left him and his mom once the store went under. It's not your fault that he's acting this way. He just needs to find himself again and realize it's nothing anyone did that made his dad leave. Mr. Newton was having problems after that store went under and I believe everyone in town was awaiting the fallout."

I glance up hearing approaching footsteps sighing, "I'll see you later, Tyler. Jess and Lauren aren't my biggest fans right now."

He rolls his eyes shaking his head, "It's not your fault. I'll come see you soon, Bella. I'm sure you want your chance to sign the great cast."

I giggle smiling, "Sure thing, Ty. I'll see ya later."

I turn around walking off toward the table where Edward sits. A strange look is on his face as he glances behind me toward the table holding his family. I place my salad tray on the table taking the seat across from him smiling, "What's wrong, Edward?"

He moves his head toward me smiling but I can see something is bothering him, "Nothing. Rose is just being her usual self."

I raise an eyebrow at him but shrug it off. Just another thing to add to the ever-growing list of things about him and his family.

"So, what are your plans after school, Bella?"

I pour the salad dressing over the salad glancing up toward him attempting to smile.

"I'm not sure. After school, you'll have to take me to the station, though. Charlie wants to take me out for dinner. I can only assume that his friends from the reservation will be there as well, Billy Black and his son, Jacob Black. They are good friends of Charlie. Billy is the one that gave me the truck when I arrived."

Edward nods and I can tell something clicks in his eyes. The gold topaz eyes that I've grown so used to have darkened just slightly. Someone else that hasn't stared into his eyes the way I have would never notice the change in his eyes.

"What about you, Edward? What are your plans far after school?"

He smiles with a strange glint to his eyes, "Oh, just homework. I can only guess that Alice will be shopping after school. She doesn't have her own car so I'll probably have to drive her into the city."

I stab the lettuce in the salad with my fork smiling, "So, what's the forecast for the rest of the week? You promised me on a decent weekend that we'll get to hangout. We haven't gotten to yet. Something came up last weekend and the weekend before that it was sunny and your mom took all of you into Seattle which I wasn't allowed to accompany."

Edward shrugs, "I'm sure about that. We haven't been camping in a while. Emmett might want to go camping or something like that. Esme, my mom, might want to visit some family the weekend so I'll have to check with her. Esme tends to plan things at last minute so I don't know."

He sounds as if he's lying which is never good. He quickly changes the subject every time he notices my expression figuring out his lie.

"So, Bella you haven't heard from Mike?"

I shake my head chewing the food in my mouth, "No, I haven't. I hope that I never do again."

Suddenly Edward glances over my shoulder again but his face morphs into something else. I shake my head hoping that I'm imaging things once again.

"Edward?"

He shakes out of his stare giving me his attention, "Yes?"

I scrunch up my lips shaking my head, "You seemed pretty mad. Is everything okay?"

Edward sighs shrugging his shoulders, "Alice. She wishes we would sit with them again. Rose doesn't really care for new people. She doesn't expect us to stay here long. She doesn't like to make friends when we'll move again."

I tilt my head to the side, "You move often?"

He grabs the top of my bottle spinning it on the table, "We've moved frequently. When my parents died and I was put into the system, things changed. I was about ten when I came to live with Carlisle and Esme. Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice all came next. I was the first. Carlisle and Esme have always wanted to see the world so we usually stay in a place for two years and then leave again. It's the number one reason why my family sticks to themselves. You're the first person we've ever let into our group that wasn't family."

I don't why but part of his huge speech seems like the truth but the other seems like a huge lie. I shake my head keeping quiet going over things in my mind. I hardly notice I've been silent for twenty minutes as my salad is gone just as the bell rings.

Edward stands grabbing my tray before I can blink, "Come on. I'll walk you to class."

My class after lunch is one of two that I don't have with any Cullen. I sigh grabbing my backpack following beside Edward toward my next class.

I groan walking away from my locker hearing the usual loud voices from the parking lot.

"Bella!"

I stop hearing the familiar voice of Alice Cullen jogging toward me. She smiles brightly at me her dress sashaying with her bounce, "I wanted to talk to you. Edward never seems to want me to talk with you."

I nod listening to her but already knowing that Edward seems to keep us away from each other, "Yeah, he does."

"So, Edward said you were going with your dad to dinner…"

I glance over at her slightly confused, "Yeah, probably the usual diner in the center of town. Probably going to talk with Charlie's friends from La Push. Billy and Jacob Black have been close to Charlie for years now."

She tilts her head to the side before recognition comes across her face a smile spreading, "I hope that you have a good time tonight, Bella. We should hang out soon."

I nod slightly uncomfortable with her over active personality, "Sure, Alice. We'll figure something out."

She claps her hands wrapping me in a hug, "I'm going to hold you to that, Bella."

She skips off toward her side of the parking lot as I shake my head.

"Bella?"

I turn my head to find Edward standing a few feet behind me with a tight lip smile stretch across his face.

"What did Alice want?"

I shrug, "She just wanted to know about my plans for tonight and she wants us to hang out soon."

Edward sighs shaking his head before walking ahead of me, "Come on, Bella. We have to get you to the station before the Chief goes crazy."

I jog to catch up opening the passenger side door and sliding in. Edward is already in the car with his backpack in the backseat making me feel like the slow poke. Then again Edward could go for the track team with his long legs and fast speed.

I pull the seat-belt over my body as Edward starts the car heading onto the highway.

"How long has it been since you saw Jacob?"

I glance out the corner of my eye toward Edward to see his face staring out the windshield with his hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"He showed up in the parking lot the day of my birthday. He seemed alright then but I haven't heard anything in a month. Charlie and Billy haven't been getting along because of the stupid stuff happening on the reservation."

He nods changing lanes, "What stuff has been going on?"

I roll my eyes folding my arms over my chest suddenly feeling embarrassed, "You don't want to know really."

Edward chuckles shaking his head, "I take it that it has something to do with my family?"

I nod, "Apparently the teenagers in La Push thought the rumor about your family leaving was true. They started a bunch of bonfires and things that caused Charlie to do down there. He was less than pleased. He hated having to go over to your house and talk with Esme. That was so embarrassing for him. Angie was over when he came home complaining about everything."

Edward smiles crookedly toward me as he turns into the police station parking lot. I spot Charlie's cruiser by the door as Edward pulls in beside it.

"Remember to have fun, Bella."

I roll my eyes shaking my head, "I'll have fun in my own way. I'll see you in the morning, right?"

Edward nods, "Of course, Bella. I'll be at your house at the same time tomorrow morning."

I nod pushing the door open and stepping out. I wave toward Edward as I enter the station smiling at the familiar scent of paper and coffee. A few officers smile at me to which I give a couple of nods before stepping up to my dad's secretary.

She raises her head smiling at me, "Bella! It's good to see you today. I'm so glad that you're better from the birthday fiasco."

I nod attempting to keep the scowl off my face, "Yeah, I'm all better. My dad said to meet him here for dinner."

She smiles nodding, "He mentioned that about an hour ago. Just knock first and go on in."

I smile at her walking past her desk toward my father's office. I knock carefully hoping that no one is in his office.

"Come in," I hear my father's low voice from the other side.

I push the door open smiling to myself toward my father. He's sitting at his desk with a bunch of paperwork and folders spread in front of his face.

"Hi, dad. Are you ready to go?"

He raises his head smiling at me dropping his pen, "Yeah, might as well. I'm not getting anywhere with this paperwork."

I notice the stress on his face stepping toward him, "What's the matter, dad?"

He shrugs grabbing his jacket and gun belt, "It's nothing, I guess. Just some kid had gone missing in Seattle. The last known sighting of him was about twenty miles outside of Forks. They sent me all the information about the boy but there's been no such luck."

I frown nodding glancing toward the desk grabbing a sheet of paper.

**_Riley Biers _**

"There's been no news at all?"

Charlie just shakes his head at me, "Nothing at all. According to the papers, his clothing was found outside of Forks which means everyone believes that's the last place he was."

I nod placing the paper back on the table. I follow Charlie out of the office as He stops by the secretary requesting her to gather some of the missing person's reports for Forks by the end of the week. Charlie seems terribly stressed right now, which has me worried.

I follow Charlie out of the station toward his cruiser sitting in the parking lot. Charlie unlocks the doors allowing me to climb into the passenger side buckling my seatbelt. The ride to the restaurant is quiet as usual. I can happily formulate a plan in my mind to get Jake to talk about the legends. Perhaps I can tell them all it's for a project in school to know about someone's history.

Charlie would believe me and not ask too many questions. That way Charlie can't be upset for talking about the legends in the public setting. I don't want to cause any more problems between Charlie and Billy anyway.

The restaurant isn't far from the station so we make it there in about ten to fifteen minutes. Charlie pulls in beside the familiar truck of Billy's, confirming that we are indeed sharing dinner night with them. We climb out of the car entering the restaurant.

Charlie talks with the hostess for the table with Billy and Jake.

"Charlie! Bella! Over here!"

I turn toward the familiar voice of Billy sitting at the table in his wheelchair with a huge smile on his face. Jake sits beside him with a scowl on his face. I would guess it's been about a month or half a month since I last saw Jacob. It's hard to believe it's been so long since my birthday with being out of school because of my arm and leg.

"Hello guys," I smile toward Billy and Jake. The scowl on Jacob's face just gets harsher as I notice his clothing for the first time. Being it the beginning of October already it's pretty chilly outside when it rains as it's been doing off and on all day. Jacob doesn't seem affected by the harsh weather though as he's dressed in shorts and a sleeveless tan shirt. I'm surprised to see sneakers on his feet as I half expected to find sandals or possibly bare feet.

Charlie takes the seat in front of Billy while I take the seat in front of Jake. He turns his head away from me using one hand to cover his nose slightly. Well, isn't that strange.

Charlie engages Billy in conversation about the missing boy while I attempt to get Jake's attention.

"Hey Jake. That dream catcher was awesome."

I see the slight hint of a smile on his face as he turns toward me. I just notice once again that his hair has been cut and his skin is slightly darker as if he's been hanging out in the sun more often.

"What happened, Jake? You cut your hair and you're wearing strange clothes for this type of weather."

He merely shrugs, "Dad seems to think I'm coming down with something. I'm always warm and he sort of forced me out here. I've made some new friends. Sam is a better friend than he used to be, I understand him a lot more than before."

I nod smiling, "Speaking of Sam and La Push, I'm sort of curious about those legends. You never did get to tell me the full story last time. I'm kind of doing report for school about some old legends, something most people have never heard before. I kind of wanted to do the Quileute legends if that's possible."

Jacob rolls his eyes shaking his head, "Listen, you don't want to do that. Those darn legends are nothing but legends that a bunch of old men came up with. I would really prefer not to talk about them as I hear them every day at home from dad. I'd like to talk about your boyfriend, if he is still your boyfriend. Newton."

At the mention of Mike my body goes into defensive mode. I'd really prefer not to talk about him right now.

Before I can reply a woman comes and takes our order. I order some pasta with a baked potato and a diet coke. Mike never would allow me to eat normally. I stare at Jake as he orders half the menu consisting of the rib plate but I can only guess that he'll order something else after dinner.

Charlie and Billy quickly resumed their conversation as I returned to Jacob, "I'd really prefer not to talk about him, if you don't mind."

Jake releases a sarcastic chuckle, "What about the Cullens?"

I give him a strange look, "I thought you didn't believe in those legends, Jake."

He gives me a simple easy smile but suddenly Charlie buts in, "What's this about the Cullens? I'm tired of hearing about that."

Charlie turns to Billy shaking his head, "I thought people in La Push were past this."

Billy shrugs his shoulders, "Jake has been hanging out with Sam. You know how those boys are these days. They were the ones with the bonfire a few weeks ago. I've told them to knock it off but as you can see I can only do so much."

There seemed to be hidden words in Billy's sentence. I'm sure he didn't try very hard at all to get them to knock it off. All of this just sparks my curiosity further as before Jake never cared about the legends and now suddenly he doesn't want to talk about them leaving cryptic clues about what the Cullens are. I just don't understand. I came here for answers and all I'm receiving is more questions.

Throughout the rest of dinner I leave Jacob alone. He obviously doesn't want to talk about those legends. Maybe I can get something out of Billy one day without Charlie around. Billy believes them wholeheartedly so maybe he will say something.

The food is brought out and I stuff my face in an attempt to keep Jacob from talk to me. His attitude has me at my wits end with him. I didn't do anything to him so why should he be on my case like this. Charlie turns to Jake as he's eating, "Jacob, you haven't heard anything about that missing boy have you?"

Jake glances toward his father out the corner of his eye before shaking his head, "Sorry, Charlie, I haven't heard or seen anything. Billy mentioned it to me and I said something to the boys on the res, we haven't seen anything to report about."

Charlie sighs glancing toward me, "I suppose I have to be lucky that this one hasn't gotten lost or anything. I'd never stop looking for her. I'd go to the end of the world to find her."

I smile at him feeling my face flush slightly in embarrassment. Quickly Billy changes the conversation again about their next fishing trip. Jake watches me with strange eyes causing me to feel embarrassed once again. Dinner finishes quickly as Charlie decides to order the cobbler to go and Jake orders another meal of the hamburger steak with gravy and gravy fries. Billy orders a small thing of dessert shaking his head at his son.

Jake and Charlie scamper off to the restroom after ordering the to-go-meals leaving Billy and I alone at the table.

"So, Bella," says Billy serious smile on his face, "if you really want to know about the legends, search cold ones on the internet. You might find something interesting about your precious Cullens."

I give him a strange look but Charlie returns before I can ask him about what he means. Billy just smiles nodding at me, leaving the conversation alone completely. Charlie pays for the dessert saying goodbye to Billy and Jake as they sit waiting on their food.

"I look forward to seeing you down at La Push more often, Bella. I'd be good to have you around the house some. Jake's rabbit has been fixed so he might be able to take you driving sometime," smiles Billy a smirk forming on his face.

Obviously both Charlie and Billy would mind it too much if I started dating Jake. Jake's more of a best friend or a brother, I couldn't see him ever becoming more than that really. Charlie carries the foam container holding the cobbler to the cruiser as I slide in the passenger seat once again.

The entire ride home my mind is racing through millions of thoughts. Billy said to check cold ones on the internet. If I remember the small information Jake told me, cold ones is the part of the legends about the Cullens. I guess Billy can really see through someone just like Jake. I can see where he gets it. It's just a shame I never his mother before she died she probably was the wonderful woman.

Charlie pulls into the driveway cutting the engine, "I don't know about you, but I had a great time with Jake and Billy. You're more than welcome to visit them any time you like as long as you let me know. We might make a day out of it or something."

I nod, "Sure thing, dad. I'll try sometime soon. I just don't want to push my luck right now. Going down to La Push might be a bad idea for me. We'll see though."

We both climb out of the cruiser entering the house as Charlie puts his gun belt up and moves toward the kitchen, "I'm just going to put this cobbler in the fridge. We can eat it anytime."

I smile yelling out, "Sure, dad. I've got some homework so I'm going on up to my room."

I hear the static of the TV as a response as I quickly climb the stairs running to my room. I force the door closing the door back. I flip on the light tossing my backpack to the bed knowing I actually don't have homework. The small amount of work I do have could be completed in twenty minutes or less which means I could do it before school starts tomorrow.

I quickly turn on the ancient computer wish my father would invest in a laptop or something. It'll take a few minutes to start up so I quickly decide to shower in that time. I gather something pajamas and undergarments stepping out of my room, "Dad, I'm going to shower first. The computer is starting up right now."

"Alright, Bells!"

I enter the bathroom shutting and locking the door. I drop my clothes on the counter turning on the shower to heat up first. I shed my clothes waiting a few more minutes before hoping in. The water is slightly scalding causing me to add some cold as I didn't before. I quickly shower attempting to clear my thoughts concentrating on the temperature of the water. Once I'm done I step out grabbing the towel on the rack behind the toilet drying off and dressing in my pajamas.

I shove a hairbrush through my hair and locate my toothbrush quickly brushing my teeth from the food. I use a few face products to keep my face smooth before putting my dirty clothes into the hamper and stepping out.

"I'm done, dad."

I hear him groan in response and I can only assume that it's because his team is losing in the game. I enter my bedroom shutting the door and sitting in of the computer. I quickly connect to internet opening up Google and the search bar.

_Cold ones._

I hit the search button watching as it gives me plenty of things to go on. Considering I don't know much about what the Cold ones might actually be, I should probably read up on the legends themselves.

_Quileute legends Cold Ones._

The revised search brings up book references. I double click the link drumming my fingers against the desk waiting for it to load. Once it loads I check the results to find a bookstore in Port Angeles that has a book about the Quileute legends. I nibble on my bottom lip as I search the desk for a piece of paper and a pen.

I quickly write the name of the store, the address, and the book I'm looking for. I guess I'm going to Port Angeles tomorrow. To get there, I'm not telling anyone my plans. I can go there after school tomorrow and be back hopefully before Charlie gets home. I only hope my track record of not seeing Mike holds up but then again his and his mom's drug dealer is in Port Angeles. I can only hope and pray.


	15. 13 Port Angeles

_13. Port Angeles_

The next morning my stomach is in a bundle of nerves. My alarm clock woke me as it did every morning, even on the weekends now. I hit the alarm sitting in bed staring into space. I had already made my mind up about taking the truck today instead of riding with Edward. It would make things easier since I would need to this afternoon for the trip to Port Angeles.

I could hear Charlie downstairs probably in the kitchen as usual. Charlie hadn't changed much in the past few weeks into October. I thought maybe I was so far into the relationship with Mike that I hadn't noticed Charlie changing. Obviously that was my mind attempting to cope with the abuse that I was suffering.

I stood to my feet pulling the cord on the lamp enveloping the room with bright light. The sticky note was still on the desk by the keyboard of the computer. The address to the bookstore is black ink from the pen I used just last night.

I was seriously beginning to think I had gone insane. If I ever told anyone my suspicions about what I thought the Cullens were, I'd be the laughing stock of the town. Then again, I bet Billy and Jake just my welcome me with open arms. Jacob obviously now believes the legends but the true question is why would he suddenly start believing in them now.

I had a lot to think about today. I had to get through an entire day lying. First I would have to make sure that the truck is ready to be driven and that I'm capable of driving myself. The trip to school is a piece of cake but the drive to Port Angeles might be cutting it with that old clinker.

I shook my head at the thought. I've had that truck for sometime now, it's going to get me there safely. Inside I wasn't so sure as I tried to make myself believe that. I stumbled across the carpet floor toward my closet finding something simple to wear as I could hear the already beginnings of the rain against the side of the house.

The one day I'd prefer the Cullens not be in school, it decides to rain most definitely. I had the hardest time lying to anyone but lying to Edward or Alice, seemed to be exceptionally more difficult than lying to Charlie or anyone else was. It almost seemed as if they could tell it was a lie before I spoke it or I just couldn't seem to lie to them no matter what.

I found a dark green jacket that I hadn't worn yet that my mom had sent to me from Florida. She constantly wanted to know about my relationship with Mike. She didn't like him too much after she heard about him. I tried to tell her that I probably wasn't giving the best description that she should meet him for herself. She didn't want to hear it and sent me jacket over summer vacation for the harsh winters I had yet to deal with.

Along with the jacket I managed to find a white dressy top, a pair of jeans, and a simple pair of dark blue shoes. They weren't the type of shoes one would wear hiking or anything like that but they were enough for school and a shopping trip. I never been so grateful before that I had managed to save money and hide it from everyone including Charlie and Mike.

When the Newton's Outfitters was closed, I was working there during that time. Mike and I were dating, just getting to know each other really. We had been on a couple dates when his mother told him to ask me if I needed a job. Being the daughter of the chief of police, she knew I wouldn't try to steal anything or be late for shifts. I had saved money form each paycheck that I had received and gathered a decent amount of money by the time the shop was closed.

I quickly put on my clothes before crossing from my bedroom into the bathroom at the end of the hall. I quickly do my business flushing the toilet and standing at the mirror and sink. After washing my hands, I grab my toothbrush beginning to journey of cleaning my teeth. My thoughts are running wild of the possibilities of someone catching my lies.

I spit in the sink dropping my toothbrush in the cabinet before brushing my hair of tangles caught from my slumber. I exit the bathroom frowning deeply to myself as I shut the door of my bedroom. My stomach is in knots both because I'm hungry for breakfast and because I'm nervous about today. I just hope that I can make it back home before Charlie gets home from work because I'm not asking permission.

I gather my things into my backpack folding the sticky note into my pocket. I can only hope the note doesn't fall out of my pocket during the day. With my track-record, I wouldn't be too surprised.

I slide on the dark green jacket just as my cell phone begins to start ringing. My eyebrows rise in confusion as I grab my phone from the bedside table since I normally never take it to school anymore.

_**Edward Cullen**_

My eyes widen as I shake my head. Of course he would call. Of all times for him to call, he usually makes sure he's still driving me as he has been doing all week. I'm too jumpy this morning to act as if nothing is bothering me. Maybe talking to him over the phone will calm down my nerves before seeing Charlie downstairs.

"Hello? Edward?"

I hear a slight humming the background as his smooth voice fills my ears, "Bella, I was just calling to make sure that I'm still taking you to school."

I don't know why but his tone of voice as a more noticeable edge to it. I don't like that tone from him. I almost want to hit the end button and get as far from him as possible. I suppose it's my nerves considering I believe everyone can read my face like a book.

"Actually, Edward," begin only to hear a suddenly loud scoff in the background. The noise quickly stops but it's enough to break my concentration and the courage I had managed to find.

"Bella? What is it?"

I sigh breathing carefully hoping not to trip over my words, "I was going to try to drive my truck today. I want a small sense of independence for some reason. After being waited on hand and foot from injury, I want to feel like a human again. I can only hope that Charlie will be understanding and allow it."

I hear him nod, "Alright, Bella. That's all I wanted to know. Alice and I will meet you in the parking lot at school. Bye."

"B-" the line went dead before I could finish replying to him. I shrug my shoulders hitting the end button. I stuff my phone into my jeans after turning it off before grabbing my backpack from the end of the bed. I grab my pair of new gloves and a beanie walking out of my room pulling the door close behind me.

The TV is on the news channel, CNN, I believe. I suppose that missing person incident is more important than Charlie thought as the news is talking about it now. The living room needs to be cleaned, I notice as I walk through into the kitchen.

Charlie sits at the table as usual drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. He raises his eyes toward me smiling, "Mornin, Bells!"

I nod dropping my backpack into the table, "Morning, dad."

Edward's reaction on the phone evaporated all my extra courage that I had to face Charlie. Hopefully gathering my own breakfast will help me to bring it up.

I locate a bowl in the cabinet over the counter before randomly choosing a box of cereal.

"So, dad," I start clearing my throat as I pour the cereal into the bowl, "how's my truck today?"

"Your truck is fine now. Remember I had Billy and Jake take a look at it. Jacob fixed it pretty quickly if I'm not mistaken. It's ready to use whenever you want."

I nod placing the milk back in the fridge as I was pouring the milk into the bowl while Charlie was talking. I grab a spoon from the drawer before taking a seat across from Charlie.

"I was hoping to drive the truck to school today, dad. I'm kind of tired of Edward being my chauffeur since returning to school. It's been quite a long time since I've had my own independence with merely driving myself to school or anywhere for that matter."

My eyes are glued to my bowl of cereal as I can't meet Charlie's gaze. Just his eyes gazing on my forehead is almost breaking me out in hives. I don't understand how I became such a decent liar when Mike was around. Lying was second nature to me most of the time when I was dating him.

I hear the crinkle of the newspaper and Charlie's sigh which forces me to raise my head. He stares at me the newspaper folded on the table in front of him.

"Are you sure, Bells," he inquires staring very pointedly at me, "because I'm not trying to rush you into anything you're not ready for. I mean Mike is still out there at home and such. He could easily find you alone and bother you. I don't know how I feel about you being alone again."

I sigh shaking my head, "It's only to school, dad. I just want some type of independence. Edward, Alice, Angela, and Ben are always around me during school, they'd never let a single thing happen to me, dad."

I wish I could be honest to Charlie but I just have a sinking feeling that Mike's not done with me just yet. I can't risk something happening to Charlie or god forbid something happens to Edward. I couldn't live with myself if something horrible like that happened to Edward.

Charlie nods sighing, "I just want to make sure you're ready. I mean you were slightly jumpy during your time at home from the stitches. I just want to make sure you're all right to drive again."

I force a smile on my face that hopefully doesn't show anything too incriminating, "I'm fine, dad. It's only a ride to school and home, I'll be fine."

Charlie stands to his feet placing his coffee mug in the sink, "Alright, Bella. Your keys are on the hook by the front door. I'll see you after work, Bells. If that truck gives you any problems please give me a ring at the station or call one of your friends to pick you up. There's just so many things going on around here. I don't want anything happening to you."

I nod understandingly at him, "Thanks, dad. I'll be careful, I promise."

I can only hope that I can get to Port Angeles and back before he gets off work coming home. He smiles waving as he moves to the front door. I scoop the cereal into my mouth as usual hearing him grab his gun belt and coat before leaving.

I shove the bowl aside pulling the sticky note from my pocket staring at the black ink. I sure hope this is a good idea. I don't have any other idea right now to find out about the Cullens. I pull out my small notepad from the front of my backpack along with a pen for the list of _Strange things about the Cullens_.

I haven't added anything new and I need to add something else.

_They seem to be aware of future events_

This was something else I've noticed throughout my time with the Cullen children. Edward hardly ever really called asking if he was driving me he always called about other things mostly. I wasn't sure about the reason for this. Maybe he was just worried about me because of Mike.

Things would get even strange when I would be late with a term paper or book report for class. Edward and Alice never seemed surprised by how many times I would be late with schoolwork.

I shrug my shoulders shoving the notepad in my backpack before shoving the sticky note into my jeans. I place my now empty bowl in the sink refusing to refill is as usual dealing with my nervous stomach for the rest of the day. I grab my backpack turning out the lights in the kitchen and living room locating my keys exactly where Charlie said they would be.

I smile holding them in my hand as I step out locking the back of the door. There's a slight sprinkle but it's nothing I've driven in before. I run my fingers along the truck smiling to myself. It's been so long since I've driven my truck all by myself. Once it broke down Charlie felt more comfortable with me riding with someone at all times. I couldn't really deny Charlie anything lately as I felt guilty for the time that Mike was around and I tended to ignore him so that he wouldn't figure out my unfortunate secret.

I hop behind the steering slamming the door shut so that it stays completely shut. I toss my backpack to the passenger seat starting the truck and pulling my seatbelt on. The drive to school is mostly dull and full of nerves more than usual. I can only hope that Edward and Alice at least allow me this one chance of freedom if they see straight through my lies today.

I shake my head as I pull the truck into the school parking lot. My eyes immediately zoom in on the section where the Cullen's cars are located. Today must be a strange day because all I see is Edward's car but in the past week they've brought another car like Emmett's jeep. I sigh parking the truck in the back by Angela and Ben's vehicle. Ever since they started dating, Angela has ridden with Ben to school.

I stare over the parking lot at Edward's Volvo but I don't see him or Alice. I wonder if the rest of their siblings are attending school today. I close my eyes for a split second before snapping them open when the truck door is pull open.

I stare into the golden eyes of Alice Cullen who beams at me.

"Bella! Are you all right? I saw your eyes closed and I was worried."

I smile at Alice nodding my head, "I'm fine. I was just gathering courage to exit the truck."

She nods holding her hand out which I take after grabbing my backpack. I shut the door to the truck walking beside Alice toward the school entrance.

"So, Bella how was the dinner last night?"

I glance out the corner of my eye toward Alice shrugging, "It was alright. I think someone must have gotten ahold of Jacob because he was acting strange. It was so cold yesterday but he was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and shorts with a pair of freaking sandals on his feet. It was bizarre."

Alice nods but her eyes are slightly glazed over, "I'm sure he'll be back to your usual friend soon enough."

I tilt my head to the side deciding to ignore Alice's strange behavior today. I have no room to talk for my behavior today will be slightly off anyway. We enter the building to find the hallway packed once again. Alice grabs my arm forcing me to notice that her hands are covered in gloves. Strange. She never typically wears gloves during school these days. Has she seen my list of strange things about them?

"Edward said that he wanted to walk you to class. He said that he wanted to meet on a smaller hallway. You don't like all the attention anyway."

I nod in understanding or at least attempting to understand her behavior. We find Edward in a deserted smaller hallway where Jasper and he are conversing about something. Edward seems to be the only one talking aloud though as it seems he can understand Jasper's facial expressions. It's very bizarre the way their family communicates.

"Edward, I found Bella."

Edward turns around his eyes immediately connecting with mine as he leaves his spot in front of Jasper. He takes my hand in his pulling me away from Alice and Jas toward the usual hallway.

"How was dinner?"

I sigh shrugging wondering what the big deal is with all of them wanting to know about dinner.

"It was dinner, nothing special."

Edward glances at me from the corner of his eye stopping, "Are you all right?"

I shrug pulling my arm out of his almost iron like grip. It seemed he was holding back his full strength so that he didn't shatter my entire arm.

"I should ask you the same thing. You hung up on me this morning before I could say anything. What did I do?"

Edward sighs running his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry I'm being like this. I tried to tell you we would be better off not being friends."

I roll my eyes shaking my head at him, "Edward, I like being friends with you so deal with it. Come find me when you're in a better mood."

I turn on my heel stomping toward me locker hoping for a better lunch period at least.

I walk out of the school at the sound of the last bell. Edward had barely spoken to me all day along. Part of me was actually pretty grateful that he barely talked to me all. I didn't have to worry too much about my lying since he wasn't around me.

Angela and Ben were in their own world during lunch. Angela had a bunch of work on the table as I tried to talk to them about anything else but the Cullens. They were honestly surprised that I wasn't sitting with Edward, Alice, and Jasper today considering Rosalie and Emmett weren't in school. Those two were about to graduate during December since they weren't able to during the last school year. I believe they only needed about two or three classes to be eligible for graduation anyway.

I tighten my grip on my backpack strap my eyes roaming the parking lot. I'm sort of thankful that Jessica and Lauren have stopped their torture against me. I believe it's Tyler stopping them since they haven't done anything since he returned to school.

"Bella!"

I jump at the sound of Alice's voice behind me. She comes bouncing up toward me smiling her eyes sparkling with wonder.

"I wanted to ask you something."

I stare at her quizzically before shrugging my shoulders, "Go ahead…"

She smiles wider at me, "I was wondering if you want to come over the weekend. We are getting together for some fun with the family."

I'm apprehensive about going to their house seeing what their house looks like. Angela told me that no one has been to their house before. Most people don't even know what it looks like anyway.

"Alice," I hear Edward approaching us with a hiss, "no such thing has been set motion for that."

My eyes move between the two siblings in confusion as Edward stands beside us his lips tight. Alice shakes her head suddenly as her eyes glaze over forcing her to walk away. I glance up at Edward noticing his eyes tightening further as he stares at Alice.

I shake my head at them slipping away toward my truck. Edward catches up to me walking me to my truck.

"I'm sorry about this morning. Alice was being Alice. Rose and Emmett stayed home today for something they wouldn't say about. It's just all coming to a head, I guess."

I nod deciding against replying for I might get chewed out again. Edward opens my door as I slide in dropping my backpack into the passenger seat.

"Have a nice trip home, Bella."

I glance at his face seeing an almost pointed look gazing at me. I should have known Edward probably knew about my real trip. That's probably why he was giving me the silent treatment and being extra snarky because he knew the truth.

I force a smile on my face knowing my lips are shaking, "I promise to be careful, Edward."

Edward smiles shutting my door and leaning in the window, "You're my friend, Bella. I would hate for something to happen to you because I wasn't there."

I shake my head at him starting the truck with my key, "Don't worry, Edward. I can drive myself home in one piece."

Edward nods smiling but it seems almost forced, "Alright, I'll see you later, Bella."

I pull out of the spot waving toward Edward and Alice from beside Edward's Volvo. I tear my gaze away my hands beginning to sweat along the steering wheel. I drive in the direction of both out of town and home. I don't want to give anything away as to my real plans of Port Angeles.

I sigh in relief that I got away from school without incident. I detour toward out of town knowing I'll have to take another way toward Port Angeles. I turn on the radio hoping to drown out my thoughts and uneasiness about my trip. I felt fine about this trip this morning but now I'm not sure of anything.

I mean Edward and Alice's behavior today doesn't just seem like it's about my lying but about something else entirely. I suppose I will never understand how they truly work even by getting this book I found online. Jacob and Billy have also given me strange feelings about them as well. Maybe small towns are the ones that carry the biggest secrets while big cities leave their secrets on the outside along the buildings but they are usually small in comparison.

I shake my head hearing some type of techno music blaring through the speakers. I quickly change the station smiling as classical music fills the cab of the truck. I glance out the corner of my eye toward my backpack shaking my head returning my gaze to the windshield. I know this is a very bad idea but this feeling won't stop nagging me. Something is different about the Cullen family and I'm determined to find out what that just might be.

I feel as if I'm might be going crazy with how obsessed I am about them. I might be turning into superstitious person like some people over in La Push. It would seem as if Jacob has turned into one as well though. He seems different than he was just a few short weeks ago. The again I do remember hearing Charlie mention that Jake had come down with something the week after my birthday. It wasn't all that surprising considering that a few people had gotten sick around the same time at school.

I enter into Port Angeles faster than I sort of expected. There's a small parking area in front of a bunch of different shops that I pull into. I put the truck in park before grabbing my backpack. I printed out some papers and a map last night after finding the store on the computer.

Charlie had gotten a printer shortly I arrived considering most school projects these days were all dealing with technology. If your parents couldn't afford a computer or printer, you'd be getting an F as a grade for certain. My eyes search the map and papers with the location of the store. Turns out the store is on the other side of town I notice as I place the papers back down.

I take the truck out of park driving in the direction of the bookstore. There are quite a few people out walking around through the many shops around the road. I have to stop at more than one red light causing my already damp mood to grow worse. That bad uneasy feeling starts to creep back on me as I continue to drive. I glance out the window almost spotting a familiar car but shaking my head against it.

I'm just nervous and it's my eyes playing tricks on me. My body knows how bad this stuff can get and I'm just nervous, I drill into my head until I start to somewhat believe it.

I begin to notice the street names and signs groaning when I realize this part of town I can't drive my truck. Most of the places are packed to capacity so I'll have to park quite a deal away from the area where the store is actually located.

I pull the truck into a space cutting the engine and grabbing the map for the location of the store. I double check for my cell into my jeans before sliding out of the truck. I take a steady deep breath shaking my head as I take the sidewalk. The walk to the store is pleasant for the most part, as I smile toward a few kids who are walking around.

I notice a few out of the ordinary men crowded around a shop but I make it past them unscathed. They don't really scare me either. Mike can be a lot worse than they would ever dream they could be. It takes about thirty minutes to locate the store in one piece releasing a breath I didn't realize I had been holding the entire time. I glance through the window at the front of the store to see aisles of books but the display is about different legends.

I enter the store the smell of paper and something else I can't quite determine. A young man behind the counter smiles at me, "Hello, welcome! Is there anything in particular that you're looking for?"

I bite my bottom lip stepping to the counter, "Yes, actually. I found a book online that said this book was here. I need it for a school project."

I pull out the papers about the book sliding it over to him. He takes the papers reading the title of the book before grinning, "We most certainly do. Let me see if I can find you a brand new copy that hasn't been touched. I'll be right back."

He slips into the employee only door behind the counter leaving me with the main area of the store. I smile taking a look at the things on display on the counter. There are a few bookmarks with strings hanging from them. I spot one that looks like the type of day at twilight with a wolf in the background howling at the moon. A grin spreads across my lips as I grab that one and another with a beautiful picture of a lion sitting on a boulder.

"I found one perfect for you," says the boy coming back with a grin on his face.

The book looks brand new even wrapped in plastic so that it doesn't get ruined in transit.

"Anything else you want, miss?"

I smile sliding over the two bookmarks, "This is all."

He takes them all ringing them up and I five him the amount requiring change.

"Thanks for coming by. I hope to see you again soon."

I nodding at him carrying the bag with me out of the store. I glance up toward the sky my eyes widening at how dark it's already become. I start toward my truck pulling out my phone shaking my head cursing at myself. Charlie's already home and he's probably going insane.

I pull out my cell dialing home hoping Charlie will answer.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ri-_

"Hello? Bells?" Charlie answers sounding worried out of his mind.

I sigh in relief, "Dad! I'm sorry. I'm alright, I'm fine," I attempt to calm his worry nerves, "I'm in Port Angeles. I have a project due for history that I completely forgot about. I needed a book at the bookstore here. I completely forgot this morning when I was talking with you. I thought I could get the book and be home before you got there. I didn't realize the store would take longer finding. I'm going to get something to eat and I'll be on my way home. I'll even call once I'm on my way so that you don't worry any more."

I hear Charlie sigh but it sounds more relieved, "Please hurry, Bella. Don't make me worry like that again. I was mere seconds away from calling the station and reporting you missing. I even called down to Billy's to see if you went down there to see Jake or something. Just please hurry home.

"I will, dad. I'm getting in the truck now. I'll get something small for dinner and be on my way. Bye, dad."

"Be quick, Bella," Charlie hangs up allowing me to put my phone back into my pocket.

I shake my head at myself knowing I'm not being fair or right to Charlie. I spot my truck ahead turning in that direction of the truck the plastic bag from the bookstore beginning to weigh heavily in my hands.

"Bella?!"

I stop frozen on the spot at the sound of my name. It's not my name that has me frozen but the voice that just said my name. I gulp down my nerves sliding around on my heel toward the person. Mike stands a couple of feet in front of me with a sinister grin on his face.

"It's been awhile, babe."

I gulp not liking where this might go.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I know you all really hate me right now for that cliffy. I thought it was fitting for this chapter. So, Mike's back in the story. I don't think anyone is going to like him very much in the next chapter. I can't say when I'll have the next out as this one came out very quickly. I was honestly surprised how fast I typed this chapter as the last took about a month while this took about a day or a day and a half._

_So can anyone guess why Edward and Alice were acting strange? I mean they are always strange, but do they have a valid reason to be the way they were in this chapter. All will be revealed shortly._

_I hope you all like the chapter! Please leave your feedback in the comments!_

**Anyway,**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE, COMMENT, FAN/FOLLOW, ADD TO YOUR LIBRARY, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT FOR ORIGINAL STORIES, & TELL A FRIEND!**

**Tags: **morning, family, friends, school, trip, lie, Port Angeles, book, alone, strange, glaze, Edward, Bella, Alice


	16. 14 Stalker

_14. Stalker_

My nerves pick up a thousand fold as my body becomes rigid. Mike's eyes hold amusement but there's something else that puts me on edge as my eyes meet his across the small distance between us.

"H-Hey, M-Mike."

He shakes his head as he begins walking closer to me. I gulp out of nerves and habit watching his stance as he walks. I've always been able to tell what Mike might do just based on his body language. Since we are in public I don't have to worry too much on specifics because he can't hurt me in the middle of a crowded square. Mike's always been cautious about when and where we have a confrontation.

"How have you been, Bella?" Mike asks a smile on his face. His blue eyes sparkle almost reminding me of the old Mike. The Mike that I actually might have liked before the store closed and his dad left him and his mom.

I force a strained smile to my face nodding, "I-I've been-n f-fine. It w-was Ch-Charlie's idea f-for me not to see y-you…"

I can feel my face heating up at the lie. I've never been good at lying to Mike and he knows it better than anyone when I'm lying.

Mike laughs sarcastically shaking his head, "You went along with it, Bella. You could have gotten away whenever you wanted just like you did tonight. I can already assume by the lie you told your father that this isn't about some history project of yours. It's something much deeper."

I nibble along my bottom lip as closes the distance. My eyes flicker around us to the many people walking around. A few people glance toward us in curiosity glazing in their eyes before they continue along their way. I wish someone would stop and see what's the matter. I'd be able to climb into my truck and escape to home without incident. I would have to lie to Charlie about eating out but I'd be safe in the house with him without Mike breathing down my neck about something.

"I don't particularly like Cullen around you, Bella. You know how I jealous I get. Do you like provoking my bad side? I thought we were just having a small break and that you'd come crawling back as usual. I suppose I was wrong about that, I guess. Don't worry though. The Cullens and everyone in town will understand you belong to me soon enough."

Mike stands directly in front of me causing my heart to beat erratically. I begin to wonder if Mike or any passerby could hear my heart beating. My grip tightens further around the strap of the bag I'm currently carrying wishing I had the courage to raise the bag and hit him upside his head. Just the thought makes me smile mentally as I can't smile on the outside to let Mike know what's going on inside my head.

I wish I had told Edward where I was going. I wish he were here with me right now. Hell, in this particular moment I would choose to have either Alice or Rosalie with me. Rosalie hates me with everything in her but I would prefer to have her with me. Something tells me she'd protect me the only way the Cullens could.

My foot steps back automatically as Mike steps even closer the crooked smile on his face attempting to look almost like Edward but he fails miserably. Mike's smile puts immediate fear in body while Edward's incites pleasure in my body.

My truck sits behind me as I flinch toward the truck as Mike reaches out a hand toward me. His hand takes mine enveloping my entire hand with his own.

"I thought we could have dinner together. I could apologize about what's happened and we could put this behind us, Bella."

He pulls on my arm as his hand tightens his grip around my hand. His other hand takes my bag from me opening my truck with my key from my pocket. He places the bag behind the seat before locking the door and sliding my keys into his jeans.

"Don't want you escaping during dinner. I think your keys will be just fine in my possession. My car is around the corner and we'll get to the restaurant much quicker. This truck will slow us down."

He pulls harder on my arm forcing me to stand beside him. The blood in my hand rushes aside before Mike loosens his grip after noticing the strained look on my face. I keep my head down retreating within myself remembering what I have to do with Mike around. I must avoid glancing at any male walking past, ignore the suggestive looks he gives other women, and never give anyone the impression something is wrong.

"There's the car. I'm hoping mom can get a new one soon."

Sometimes I think Mike has a mental disorder or something.

Mike opens the passenger side door for me as I slide in. I quickly buckle up by the time Mike gets in the car. He starts the car up while buckling himself. He then reaches into the backseat pulling a wrapped box from the backseat floorboard.

"I thought an apology and a gift would be best."

This isn't the first time Mike has gotten me a gift as part of an apology. When Mike first started the abuse, he bought me gifts constantly. Most of the time, I had to hide the gifts and ignore his apologies. They never did much to stop the abuse. Mike started realizing the abuse was never going to stop so he stop buying gifts and stopped apologizing. Apparently I was no longer worthy of an apology in Mike's eyes.

I force a smile as dread fills my stomach as we've come back to this part of our relationship. I pull the ribbon off placing it in my lap before carefully pulling back the wrapping as to not cause a mess. I've opened a gift in the car before and he went ballistic afterward because of the mess in the floor.

The box is small black box with a lid on the top. My hand shakes as I hear Mike fidget just before I pull the lid away.

"I hope you like it."

I pull the stuffing paper on the inside aside my eyes widening at what's inside. A beautiful sparkling bracelet sits on the inside of the box in the middle of the white inside stuffing paper.

"Oh, Mike," I murmur staring at the bracelet shaking my head, "It's too much."

I jump at the sound of his voice as he shakes his head. His laugh sounds almost sarcastic, "I bought that bracelet with the fucking money from my pipe. Damn well it's expensive."

He snatches the box from my hand removing the bracelet from the inside. He grabs my wrist wrapping the sparkling expensive bracelet around my thin wrist smiling arrogantly.

"I bet Cullen hasn't bought you something like that."

I roll my eyes tugging my jacket lower effectively hiding the bracelet as Mike backs out of the parking place. The car is silent as we speed through traffic toward whatever restaurant Mike so chooses. I close my eyes sometime during the ride picturing Edward's face in my mind. Part of me wishes my suspicions were true about him and his family. I hope something is different about them. Maybe they could help me with Mike, protect my father and my friends incase things come to a head with Mike.

Suddenly I notice the car has come to a stop in front of a restaurant I'm all too familiar with.

"I heard you came here with Edward and his sister, Alice. This is our place as of right now and if either of them ever bring you here again, it's going to Charlie or maybe Angela that get a visit from me."

My head whips toward Mike as he grins sadistically. Mike has never threatened Angela before which worries me greatly. Just because Mike hasn't been in school doesn't mean he hasn't been paying attention to what's been going on. He knows how close I am with Angela and Ben, sometimes Tyler. He knows just what I've been doing with Edward and any of the Cullens. Jessica and Lauren worship the ground Mike walks on and would call him to tell him anything going on at school. I should have known not to be doing anything in their faces because of how close they have always been to Mike before I showed up in town.

Mike cuts the engine forcing me to stay put while he opens the door. Mike must have seen Edward open a door for me or something. He's never done something like this before. Mike takes my hand helping me from the car and walking with me up the steps toward the entrance of the restaurant.

Mike gives me a look that tells me not to utter one word as we approach the hostess.

"Welcome. Table for two?"

Mike grins somewhat seductively toward her, "Please, a table in the back would be wonderful."

She smirks toward him, "Would a booth be alright? Most tables are taken."

Mike nods, "That's perfect. As long as it's away from prying eyes."

Mike pulls me along beside him behind the hostess. We walk through the restaurant my eyes flickering around spotting the exits in the corners of the building. My eyes spot a familiar face in the back of the restaurant with a woman sitting in front of him. I recognize him as Sam from La Push. The time at the beach in La Push Sam was there with Jake. He was the one that stopped Jake form telling me the full legend of the Quileutes.

The woman in front of him had dark black hair but I can't really see her face. She seems to keep her hand around her cheek covering the side of her face as if she either doesn't want to be recognized or she's hiding an imperfection on her face.

Mike yanks on my hand and arm forcing my attention away from Sam and the girl. The hostess pulls us into the back of the restaurant through a curtain toward an empty booth.

"Your waitress will be right with you."

Mike shoves me into the booth as he slides in after me. The hostess leaves menus on the table as Mike places his arm around my back against the seat.

"There was something I forgot to mention before coming here. I'll explain as it should take a moment for them to our drinks."

Suddenly a woman with dark blonde hair comes up smiling, "Hello, I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you both to drink?"

Mike tells her he would like a root beer while I merely order water. My stomach is a bundle of nerves so I don't think I'd be able to keep any soda down anyway.

She walks off as Mike smiles taking my menu shoving it toward the table.

"Tonight you're going to go home and tell Charlie you had a good night. The food was good and you found the book you were looking for fairly quickly. You won't even mention my appearance to Charlie. You'll act as if nothing is wrong when you walk through that door. Tonight you'll stay up late and sneak through your window just like old times. Tonight we'll be together just as a couple should. It's about time you learned who you fucking belong to."

I gulp down the bile rising in my throat. I can tell there will be no talking him out of this one. My stomach feels horrible at the words that just left his lips. I hate lying to Charlie but it is apparently going to be extremely necessary. I've never particularly liked climbing form my window at night. Being extremely clumsy and climbing from a window in pitch-blackness is life threatening for me.

The woman comes back too soon as my nerves have ceased all noise from my mouth. Mike smiles at her as she places the cups on the table. Mike picks up the menu smirking as she opens her notepad.

Mike orders himself some noodle parmesan and me a huge salad.

"She's been trying to lose weight. I've tried to tell her that she's gorgeous already but she won't listen to me anymore."

The woman grins toward him taking the menus and walking away. I look down at my arms taking in the stick the boney arm already have. Wearing baggy clothes people believe I'm overweight but in fact, I'm underweight. I was beginning to gain some of the weight back since I hadn't been around Mike but that hopeless now.

"Listen, the thing with Tyler was an accident. I'm sorry about breaking my promise not to hurt Ben. He was hit during the scuffle. Things just happened and I'm incredibly sorry."

I wave him off whispering as I can't get my voice louder than a whisper, "It's not your fault and I don't blame you."

How can I blame Mike for something I caused? If I had only opened the door and let him in the house, nothing would have happened at school. Mike wouldn't be threatening Angela now about anything if I had only done what I was supposed to do. I reach out grabbing the cup of water taking a gulp hoping to relax my nerves. Afterward, I place the cup back on the table leaning back in the booth against the seat and Mike's arm.

"So, what have you been doing lately, hum Bella?"

I shrug, "Nothin much. Catching up on homework. I only hang with the Cullens at school. I saw my father's friend Jacob Black last night at dinner."

Mike slides his hand on my shoulder squeezing not surprised when I don't flinch. That's probably going to bruise. I have a pain tolerance so I can not flinch or show sign of pain even though it hurts like hell.

"I told you I don't like that boy. He has too much of a crush on you."

I turn my head toward Mike smiling sweetly hoping he'll loosen his grip on my shoulder.

"Jacob barely talked to me at dinner. I made conversation because Charlie was there with us. I went for Charlie."

Mike releases his grip on my shoulder before glaring at me, "I heard that Edward has been driving you to school."

I sigh lowering my gaze toward the floor, "My truck broke down. I had no one else to ride with. Charlie has gotten close to Edward these past few weeks. He wanted Edward to drive me because he felt better about it, I guess."

Mike rolls his eyes retreating, his arm from my shoulders, "You could have easily ridden with Angela and Ben. Those two are harmless compared to Cullen. I don't like him and you're going to stay away from him. I might hurt him, Angela, or his sister, Alice. You don't want to mess with me, Bella."

Despite everything I've learned about the Cullen family, I can't risk Angela getting hurt in the process. I nod toward Mike just as the girl brings out our food. She leaves a basket of rolls and crackers before leaving noticing the tension at the table.

I grab the silver fork from the table along with the salad dressing the girl left me. Mike stares at his plate his nose in the air before grabbing his own fork and eating. I shake my head hoping he doesn't see. My eyes flicker around the small almost secluded area we sit in. I wonder if Sam is still in the main area of the restaurant. Something was different about him when I saw him in the restaurant. He almost looked younger with the shorter hair and the thinner clothes.

It's not as chilly here in Port Angeles but in Forks and La Push it's much colder than shorts and thin tops. I wonder if Jacob is hanging around Sam more often than before. I heard that he had been friends with other boys but that's all changed now. Jacob hasn't really seen them lately. I wonder if something is going on with those boys like the Cullens.

The table is mostly quiet as we eat. My mind runs through the past few days, but also past conversations. I chew my food remembering the conversation with Jacob about the legends before. I never paid much attention to exactly what he said but I can remember it clearly now.

"_Quileutes are descended from wolves."_

Jacob never believed the words he said when he told me. I hate to believe that actually are something paranormal or abnormal. I finish my food before Mike turning toward him smiling, "Mike, I have to use the restroom."

Mike groans looking up and meeting my eyes. He stares into my eyes for a few seconds before he sighs, "Alright. Remember I know where the bathroom is. I will come find you if you take too long."

Mike slides out of the booth allowing me to stand on my own feet brushing myself off. I press a kiss to Mike's cheek knowing it's public display. He will be happy about that so that he understands when I go to the restroom it's nothing bad. Mike grabs my wrist squeezing tightly enough to get my attention, "Don't attempt to get any help from anyone. You know I'll be out of here before anyone could catch me. I might take a trip to Angela's house first."

I suck in a breath smiling sweetly, "I'll be right back, Mike. I won't do anything."

He smiles nodding releasing my wrist and I quickly scatter. I push the beaded curtain aside spotting the restroom in the back. I make a beeline toward the door rushing inside and releasing a breath when I discover it's empty. I enter a stall sliding the lock into my place pushing the lid down over the toilet as I take a seat. My cell phone sits in my pocket but I know I can't use it. The tears that I managed to keep locked away flood my eyes and stain my cheeks.

I shake my head pulling out some toilet paper wiping my eyes and blowing my nose. This day has been hell from the beginning. I should have just read up on everyone online instead of coming to Port Angeles and risking seeing Mike. I knew before I even left there was a serious chance of seeing him again. His suspension from school is winding down from what I last heard. The school can't keep Mike out since they didn't expel him from school to begin with. I heard that his mom actually fought for Mike to stay in school and be able to graduate.

I pull my phone out turning it on and scrolling through the messages.

Angela, Edward, and Alice have all sent me messages.

From Angela:

_Bella, lets hve a girls ngt soon. Need 2 talk abut Ben._

I smile at the thought of spending some needed time with my best friend. Alice came in kind of late, I'm not sure if Alice will ever take my best friend place. Angela has always been there since I arrived and she's more of a best friend than anyone else in the school.

From Alice:

_Lets get togthr soon & go shopping, u ned nw wardrobe. _

Something about Alice's comment makes me slightly uneasy. It's almost as if she wants me to reply so that she knows I'm alright. I get that feeling with Alice quite a bit lately.

From Edward:

_Wht r y doing? How's tht ppr coming?_

I grin but it falls quickly. Edward has always been slightly secretive but when it comes to asking me, he always just asks. He hardly ever is too secretive. If he wants to know if something is wrong, he usually asks. I get that same feeling now with Edward's message as I did with Alice. I know that I can't message them without giving them some thing that incriminates me. I could tell them something that gives away what's happening right now. I can't do it no matter how much I crave to tell someone, anyone, about what is going on between Mike and myself.

I press and hold the end button on my cell phone stuffing the phone back into my pocket. I actually do my business in the stall before standing at the sink. I wash my hands before using the paper towels to wipe away the evidence of tears on my face. I smile to myself attempting to erase the memories of crying in the bathroom stall. I toss the paper towel into the garbage fixing my clothes and hair before stepping back out of the restroom.

On my way back to the booth, I find Sam and the girl with him still at their table in the restaurant. They look happy together, Sam looks at her adoringly never tearing his eyes away from her face. I've always thought a love like that was something we all sought for. Sam would never raise a hand to hurt her at all, not the way Mike has raised a hand to me.

I return to the booth to see Mike sitting at the table with a grim look on his face. I approach and he meets my eyes the look fading from his face.

"Sorry I took so long, baby. My stomach was messed up from the food at school."

Mike stands enveloping me in a hug whispering in my ear, "You took too long. Next time, quicker."

I nod sliding back into the booth but Mike grabs my arm, "Sit on the other side. The girl is bringing the check for the payment."

I nod slightly thankful not to be in his reach for him to squeeze my shoulder once again. The girl comes back a couple of minutes after I sit down. She leaves a black case with the receipt inside before leaving. Mike grabs the case checking the check and shaking his head.

I hear him mutter under his breath, "She most certainly ain't getting a tip from me."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. Mike only pays a waitress a tip if she flirts with him even in front of me, his girlfriend. Mike puts in the money before standing and taking my hand yanking me to my feet pulling my arm his in a lock. He walks us out of the restaurant and I notice Sam and his girl now at the register carrying a to-go bag with them. I guess Sam must be taking the same medicine or something as Jake because they both seem to be able to eat enough for ten people.

I shake my head just as we walk outside. The sky has gotten darker now as Mike drags me along toward his car. Something about Mike's demeanor has changed drastically since my bathroom break. He opens the passenger side door of his car shoving me inside the car. Mike doesn't have to pretend in front of the people of the restaurant.

Mike slides behind the steering wheel sighing to himself, "What were you doing in the restroom, Bella?"

I shake my head pulling the seatbelt over my body but he grabs it before it can lock. His fingers grab ahold of my chin forcing me to meet his eyes.

"Answer me, Bella! Now!"

I gulp holding the tears at bay, "I was getting myself together for you. I didn't realize that my stomach was torn up."

Mike rolls his eyes releasing my chin, "Tonight is going to be rough, Bella. You know I hate liars and you're no different."

I gulp down the bile rising as Mike starts the car groaning to himself. His blonde hair is in a disarray from before as if he's been running his hand through his hair more often than not. It's a true sign of withdrawal when he runs his hand through his hair in that way.

"M-Mike?"

Mike hasn't allowed me to pull my seatbelt on my body yet which has me worried. He's not a good driver when he's high or suffering from withdrawal.

"What?!"

I shrink back into the seat wishing I were anywhere but here.

"When was the last time you had anything?"

Mike chuckles almost sounding slightly sarcastic, "A few weeks. I didn't have the money after watching you and keeping tabs on you. My dealer hasn't answered my calls so screw him."

I gulp shaking my head as Mike quickens his speed before coming to a halt at the red light a block away from my truck. My hand reaches out squeezing the handle slamming my eyes shut tightly as Mike hits the gas again speeding toward my truck. My eyes peek open scared Mike might crash through my truck or something worse.

Mike pulls into the space directly beside my truck carefully. I breathe deeply yet slowly attempting to lower my pulse without throwing up.

"Come on. You need to get home before the Chief starts wondering."

I step out of his car walking to my truck as Mike stands beside the door. He uses my keys to unlock the door holding it open for me.

"Thanks," I mutter my gaze on the truck instead of his ocean blue eyes that are more like stone than ocean these days.

He grabs my chin once again smiling at me his anger at bay, "I'm sorry, Bella. You know how worked up I get over all of this. You mean the world to me and I love you so much."

He presses his lips on mine kissing me softly yet demandingly. His tongue sought mine but I figured that was enough kissing for the time being. He groans against my lips as I open my eyes he's glaring at me strongly.

"It would be in your best interest not to do anything against what I have planned for you. The Chief could be hurt or maybe I'll find Edward and bash his pretty face in for messing with what's mine."

I nod understanding his threat, "I won't say anything, Mike. I promise. I need to get home or else Charlie will contact that Port Angeles police. The last thing we need is Charlie knowing about tonight."

Mike sighs nodding his head pressing a kiss to my cheek, "I'll see you tonight. Remember to wear something easy to get off. I'll be at your window at ten thirty if not then, eleven o'clock. Call me if you can't get out and we'll figure something out. Remember what I said, I will do it, Bella. You know I will."

I nod turning toward my truck and slipping inside. I start the truck up and back out as he watches me. My hands tighten around the steering wheel nervously. My palms are sweating. I wait until I get away from Mike to the point I can't see him in either mirror or feel him around me.

The tears slip from my eyes sliding down my face. I should have known I couldn't get away from Mike that easily. I can only guess what he has planned for tonight.

_**Author's Note:**_

_I bet you all were expecting Edward to show up and bash his face in. You have to remember the preface. Something happens and it wasn't this time. There will be a surprise with the next chapter. It's a surprise POV and it might take a while to type because I don't know how to write this special POV the right way. Some stuff will be explained in the next chapter as to why Edward wasn't there to get Bella away from Mike. I'm sure some of you have already figured it out but for the ones who haven't the next chapter will straighten some things out._

_I also have to update my stories on my other account. I don't know if I'm going to put one in the watty awards this year because none are high enough votes for it. The only one that has a decent amount of votes wasn't completed in the time frame for watty awards. Please wait just little bit so that I can get other chapters completed before you all start hounding me for updates. Just because I just finished this one doesn't mean that I can just do the next and get it out quicker. I have other stories that need to be updated._

_Please leave your feedback in the comments below. Thanks!_

**Anyway,**

**REMEMBER TO VOTE, COMMENT, FAN/FOLLOW, ADD TO YOUR LIBRARY, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT FOR ORIGINAL STORIES, & TELL A FRIEND!**

**Tags: **alone, dinner, abuse, flirt, gift, phone, wolf, anger


	17. 15 Visions

_15. Visions_

**_Edward's POV_**

I was in my room listening to yet another CD as the face of Isabella Swan filled my mind. I did my best to block out the thoughts of my family members but it wasn't easy. The one person whose thoughts were so horrible was Rosalie. She constantly bickered inside her head about why Isabella was so special. Rose wants everyone to believe she cares about the girl's life but she doesn't. Bella gets more attention than her and she doesn't like it very much.

She's working on yet another car again while Emmett is attempting to beat another video game. Jasper was reading another book on the American wars while Alice was busy searching something online. Alice did a good job of hiding her thoughts from me most of the time. Carlisle is still at work from what I gathered of the phone call between him and Esme.

Esme is in her's and Carlisle's room searching online for more things for the house.

There are only so many things to do to occupy our lives at night. The music fills my ears as I allow a dreamy smile to ghost my lips. Suddenly I hear the patter of footsteps up the stairs as my door is thrown open.

"Is that all you're going to do all morning is listen to music and pout?"

I roll my eyes as I sit up from the couch staring at my sister, Alice, for all tense and purposes.

"Alice, have you not gathered the simple courteously of knocking on a door before you enter and waiting on the person to allow you into the room?"

Alice shrugs her shoulders her dress catching with the wind coming in through the window. She speeds over to my collection of music grinning, "You need to have some CDs out in the open in a few weeks."

I stare at her wondering what she's up to but I let it go.

"Whatever you say, Alice."

I've learned Alice can be a force.

"Alice?"

I turn to see Jasper standing at the door way staring toward his mate. Alice sighs giving her attention, "Yes, Jas?"

He lowers his gaze toward the floor, "Would it be prudent to have a hunting trip soon? Being so close to the Swan girl has brought my thirst front and center."

I shake my head standing to my feet, "I'll be back for school. I need some fresh air."

Before anyone could reply I was out of the house. I had always been faster than my family but I hardly ever used it unless in some type of game. I walked along the edge of our property disgust running through my veins. How could I allow myself to forget that Bella Swan is human?! I'd never change her to this life of a soulless monster. I had let myself think of her often but I refused to change her into what I am.

Maybe if Rose actually cared about her, it would be a lot different. I'd have Rose really on my side and when I had Rose, I had Emmett.

The moon was shinning brightly tonight telling me that I had a lot to think about apparently. When I first met Bella Swan, I hated her existence. She made me a coward because her blood was the most appetizing scent I had ever smelt in my entire one hundred years of living. I had to fight myself daily not to drag her out to the forest and drain her of every once of blood she had in her body.

I did two of the only things I could do at the time. I changed my schedule. I made sure I had zero classes with her for the rest of the semester. I didn't think of the next year, I only thought about the present time. Then, I ran off to Alaska. I figured Carlisle or Alice could make a decent cover story as to why I left during the year. I wasn't sure if I was going to stay full term up there or if I would come back.

I did come back and I did my best to stay from her. Unknown to everyone but Alice probably I was around her more than I should have been. I sought her out most days in the hall so that I could resist her scent. I wanted to desensitize myself to her scent so that I wouldn't be able to kill her or think too heavily on her scent.

Some people believe that I discovered the abuse when she walked in the hospital but that's a lie. I discovered the abuse a week before the rest of the world had any evidence.

In my younger years, I had ventured away from Carlisle and the family. I wanted to know what it felt like to hunt the true meal of a vampire, humans. I read their minds as I killed them. I saw the horrible things they had done for I only killed criminals. It was one of the last humans I fed from, which made me remember the warning signs of abuse.

Bella had started wearing longer sleeve shirts when it wasn't really too cool for them. Her head was constantly on the floor and I began to get curious why the sudden change in her demeanor. It was lunch when I read Mike Newton's mind. His family's business was crumbling; the bank was about to take the house and his parents were constantly fighting over the store and the house. Their arguments would keep Mike up at night and made him angry and mean to other people. I never saw what Bella saw in Mike Newton and I guess I might never really know.

Mike would yell and scream at Bella. His hands would tighten around her upper arms leaving bruises that she'd have to cover up with clothes. I glanced at Alice who looked shocked and mystified about it but I couldn't be. I stood to my feet and ran out of the cafeteria at the fastest human pace possible. All I wanted to do was beat Mike Newton to a bloody pulp and drain him of his blood he didn't deserve to have.

Mike Newton became my enemy that day and I did my best to keep track of his thoughts. As the weeks went by and the prom approached, things were getting harder to deal with. I could tell something about Mike had changed in the week right before the dance. He was antsy and nervous all the time. It was one day that I decided on impulse to follow Mike home instead of Bella as I had every single day to keep her safe.

Alice probably saw the vision but I wasted zero time to find out before I sped on own feet toward Newton's house. When Mike got home, his father's car was gone from the driveway. He didn't bother with his books before he entered the house. I listened to the thoughts in the house when I heard his mother. I knew it wasn't going to be pretty when he discovered what his father had done.

It wasn't pretty either. Mike's thoughts had changed that day as he destroyed his own room and cursed both his father and mother out in his head. The way his thoughts had changed so drastically, I was worried about his own safety. Then when Bella's name crossed his thoughts, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He blamed his mother's bad habits for his father leaving him. He thought that if his father had disciplined her, she would have kept his father happy forever.

Mike was delusional if he thought his mother was to blame. I had heard his father's thoughts before when I had been at the hospital with Carlisle. His father wasn't near the petal Mike put him on at all. His father had been stealing money from the store and using it to pay for his grand adventures with other women from Port Angeles or Seattle. Everything came to a head that day because Mr. Newton had discovered that one of the girls he'd been with was pregnant and he couldn't steal money from the store anymore. He left them because he didn't care about Mike or his mom.

I had been paying so much attention to Mike and his mom inside that I didn't hear Bella's old truck pull in the drive until it was too late. I turned my head and saw her staring at the door way noticing how bizarre the house looked to her now. Mike's driver side door was ajar as well as the front door of the house. Anyone could pop on them steal something they'd never even know it.

She quickly hopped out of the truck entering the house calling for Mike. She heard his strained reply before she dashed inside to comfort him. I did my best to pay attention but didn't want to intrude on their privacy as I kept an ear open for his mother who was distraught in the kitchen where knives were located. It was while I was paying attention to Mrs. Newton that I heard the raised voices from the second floor.

Bella was attempting to comfort Mike but he didn't want it. He wanted her to go home and get away from him. She wasn't worth him anymore. His father was gone and it was all his mother's fault he told Bella. During the scuffle, I had barely paid much attention until I saw in Mike's mind the moment he lost control. Bella had never had the best balance so when someone barely tapped her, she'd lose what little balance she might have had at the time.

I saw the look on her face through Mike's eyes and the surprised feeling in Mike's thoughts. Bella fell backward down the staircase her arms covering her head attempting to protect it from the wooden stairs. I felt frozen outside as I watched through Mike's eyes and then his mother's Bella's unconscious form at the end of the staircase. It wasn't long afterward that the ambulance arrived and I called Alice to ask if she had seen anything. She had kept an eye on Mike so she knew about his father but she knew nothing else.

I figured as much though. Not everyone could see Bella falling because of her clumsiness. I knew the truth was that Mike had accidentally pushed her. The thing that made my venom boil deep inside were his thoughts after she tumbled. He thought she deserved to fall down those stairs and get hurt. He began to see pain as a teaching mechanism so that she wouldn't leave him or stray to another guy. It was the strangest logic I had ever heard of and I all wanted was to kill him for hurting her and for liking it.

Imagine my surprise when Bella stayed with him. She even went to prom with a cast on her leg after everything. I kept a close eye on her making sure he never killed her because if he did, I was going to end him. Her birthday had been the biggest surprise when the entire school knew about her birthday because of Mike's mouth. I could really tell that she didn't like all the attention she was receiving from everyone.

That night I had been home deciding to give Bella and Mike one night alone where I wouldn't bother them. I didn't know all about the sneaking out of the window until the summer. I had to hand it to them; they knew how to keep the Chief of Police in the dark.

It was Alice that told me I should visit Carlisle at the hospital. Esme had yet another vase of flowers to decorate his office. The flowers never lasted long in his office so Esme constantly made new vases full of various flowers. I had taken my car to the hospital and entered through main area gaining looks from all the nurses. I already knew where Carlisle's office was and if he wasn't in the office it would be fine. I could drop them off and be on my way.

Unfortunately, Carlisle was in the hallway that night and made one of the nurses put the vase in his office. I was with Carlisle as he checked supplies in one room before he was called to the emergency room. He asked what it was about as there were hardly ever many patients in the emergency room in Forks. The name Isabella Swan put me on alert.

I followed behind Carlisle into the emergency room to find Bella in a wheel chair with her friends Ben Cheney and Angela Weber. Carlisle talked to her and examined her leg as Angela and Ben told us what happened. Their thoughts conflicted with what they were saying and I almost bolted out of the door of the hospital. Mike was drunk back home for Bella's party and bumped into Tyler who in turn bumped into Bella causing her to cut herself on a glass case in the kitchen. Her arm was badly cut up that she needed stitches. Carlisle talked her friends into leaving as he had a nurse wheel her into the back rooms.

Carlisle saw how distraught I was and told me to find a place to cool off. I told him I'd be back in his office by the time he was done and I was gone through the doors. I ran from the hospital to a forest and uprooted trees for about twenty minutes attempting to get a handle on my anger. Everything in my body was telling me to run to Mike's house and tear him apart limb by limb.

I was back in the hospital to take Bella home. I had already known Carlisle couldn't take her home so I did. I was already so used to her scent by following her around school so much and having classes with her that the small space of the car didn't matter. I loved watching Mike squirm when he saw me at her house to give her homework. I wanted more than anything to be able to read her mind but just like the first time I saw her in the cafeteria, she was closed to me. Her mind wasn't open like everyone else.

I kick a stone across the ground shaking my head growling. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach even though I wasn't human. I knew that Mike wasn't done yet as I constantly kept an ear for his thoughts no matter where I was. Tonight I wandered toward his house subconsciously listening to what was going on.

His mother wasn't home as usual as she had picked up a nasty drug habit during the summer after Mike's father left them. Mike was awake as he usually only slept on about four hours of sleep a night. He spent most of the night doing drugs and contemplating ways to get Bella back. Tonight his mind was even more demented than usual which made me even more worried. Suddenly my phone started buzzing from my pocket forcing me to roll my eyes sighing.

"Yes, Alice?"

Alice was the only person that would call me when I was outside of the house.

"You need to call Bella this morning. I got a vision of her driving her truck to school this morning. She hasn't said anything about wanting time alone, has she?"

I shake my head confused turning around in the direction of my home, "No, that's strange. Why would she want to drive her truck?"

Alice sighs, "I don't know, Edward. I got vision of her leaving school and you saying goodbye but nothing else. I'll wait and see what happens during the day. Just get home so we can talk to Bella."

I pull the phone back pressing end. I refused to listen to Alice's annoying voice any longer. All Alice wanted was Bella as her friend and Barbie to dress up. I wasn't sure how Bella would like that part. Alice had also been quite annoying about Bella becoming one of us. She keeps saying she's seen a vision of Bella as one of us but I refuse to see that as anything.

I run to the house Emmett barely flinching as I stood in the living room.

"Alice?"

Alice came buzzing down the stairs a grin on her face, "Edward, there you are. You've been gone over two hours. Esme was beginning to worry."

I roll my eyes toward Alice nodding my head toward the upstairs, "I need to speak with you."

Alice sighs following me back to my room as I turn on the stereo hoping to block out our conversation.

"I need you to do me a huge favor."

Alice stares at me for a moment sighing, "What is it?"

"I need you to check on Mike's future. I don't have a good feeling about this afternoon."

Alice nods, "Alright, I understand. So, what do you think the problem was that we couldn't see Bella at dinner last night?"

I shrug pulling out clothes from my dresser and closet, "I don't know. Probably the wolves as usual. I have a shower to take and then I'll call Bella."

I got out of the shower dealing with Alice's annoyed look at my clothes. I didn't really care to look like some model from head to toe today. I was incredibly worried about Bella which only got worse when Alice was blocking her thoughts from me while I was in the shower.

Since Alice was distracted by my outfit I could sneak inside her head. Her vision was just like she said but she was only getting glimpses into her future after school.

I pulled my phone out deciding to sit in the living room for a change. Emmett was in the room he shared with Rose getting ready for the tedious school. Rose was already dressed considering she got ready before I arrived back from my run this morning.

I could hear Rose and Esme in the kitchen as I hit speed dial for Bella. It took a couple of minutes before her sweet beautiful voice entered my ears.

"Hello? Edward?"

I could suddenly hear music from the other room causing a slight humming sound. I wanted to find Alice and wring her neck for disturbing my phone call.

"Bella, I was just calling to make sure that I'm still taking you to school."

My voice had an edge to it that I didn't mean to have but it did. I probably should have fought harder because she would get scared of me when I'm being like this.

"Actually, Edward," she began but she was interrupted by a scoff from Rosalie as she entered the living room. Vampire senses which included enhanced hearing made it possible for everyone in the house to hear my conversation on the phone.

I notice Bella lost her concentration because of the scoff and her side is now quiet. I'm worried she might have hit the end button or something.

"Bella? What is it?"

I heard her sigh from her side before she begins speaking, "I was going to try to drive my truck today. I want a small sense of independence for some reason. After being waited on hand and foot from injury, I want to feel like a human again. I can only hope that Charlie will be understanding and allow it."

I nod as I spot Alice entering the living room, "Alright, Bella. That's all I wanted to know. Alice and I will meet you in the parking lot at school. Bye."

I felt bad about hanging up without waiting for her farewell. I tossed the phone toward Alice as I stood in front of Rose. She was examining her nails but a smirk was form on her lips.

_Something wrong, Edward?_

Her inner voice was sarcastic and my fingers dug into my palm. I shook my head speeding up to my room where I grabbed a jacket for appearances along with my backpack. I took my time going downstairs as I walked toward the garage. Alice was waiting for me beside my car as she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry about Rose."

I had seen the vision the moment I decided that I wasn't going to take Rose to school. I smelt Esme before I saw her turning toward her to see the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Why don't Rose and Emmett stay home today? They can be at the ready if something happens concerning Bella."

I glance at Alice as she smiles, "That would be perfect. Rose won't be around Bella and she won't cause a scene. Just us three could go to school in the Volvo since you don't have to take Bella to school."

I sigh groaning nodding as Alice slides into passenger seat grinning wickedly. Jasper quietly enters the garage his book on southern wars in his hand as he moves into the backseat of the car. I smile nodding toward Esme as I join Alice and Jasper in the car.

The ride to school was quiet mostly. I was paying attention to the road and peeking inside Alice's head at her visions. She was attempting to force another vision which was a good thing when she decided to stay and wait outside for Bella. I pulled the car into the usual spot realizing that Rose and Emmett had been driving the jeep all week. Emmett was probably really happy about not coming to school today so that he could beat the level of the game he was on.

I slipped out of the car with Alice hot on my trail knowing that she received yet another vision.

"Find me when Bella arrives, Alice. I'd to walk her to class this morning. Do you think Mike might try something this afternoon? Is he something we haven't thought about?"

Alice shakes her head smiling, "I know Bella won't be going home after school. I had a vision in the car of her on the road. I'm not sure what she'll be doing though. I'll wait for another vision during school. I'll find you when she arrives."

Alice walks off as I spot Jasper entering the school probably toward the library. Most of the students avoid the library at all costs so he can get a breather in there.

"Jasper?"

Jasper glances over his shoulder as I run to catch up walking with him, "There's something I need to ask you."

Jasper nods as I detour us down a least crowded hallway.

"You know all these problems with Bella. I need your perspective because you have this background incase we have to do something drastic."

_Personally I understand why you are so close to her, Edward. She's your mate whether anyone in the family likes this revelation. I stay away from Alice when she's talking about Bella and Mike because I've never cared for woman abusers. We have to keep her safe from him no matter the cost. You have the choice of what road her future takes no matter what. What about the wolves though? There seems to be at least one that favors Bella to a degree according to Alice."_

I nod understanding his point, "I don't want to damn her to this life, Jas. I've been keeping an eye on Mike at night. His thoughts early this morning weren't good. He's not sleeping which isn't good for his rational mind. The wolves are a problem because apparently Alice can't see them. The dinner Bella had with her father, last night, Alice couldn't see at all. We don't know where they ate or anything. When Bella said La Push I figured it was a wolf but I didn't think Alice couldn't see them. They don't stay in La Push all the time so if one visits her then I can't see. I'm worried that might be it but Alice said she doesn't go home right after school."

_She might visit La Push instead of going home. Do you know if any of them have mentioned their legends to her?_

My eyes widen as I shake my head, "You know I can't read her mind. Things would be so much easier if I could but I can't. There's a chance one might have mentioned it. We'll have to talk to them soon."

I was so caught up in the conversation at such whispered level I barely noticed the familiar scent until they were right on us.

"Edward, I found Bella."

I turn around the conversation with Jasper now over. My eyes immediately connect with Bella the relief fill me completely. I leave my spot beside Jasper taking Bella's hand in mine allowing her warm hand to coat my entire body. I pull her away from Alice and Jas back toward the normal hallway to find her locker.

"How was dinner?"

I probably shouldn't have asked because the irritated look came over her face. I tore my eyes away from her face as she sighed the irritation in her voice once she spoke, "It was dinner, nothing special."

I turn toward her realizing that she's in a bad mood. It probably has something to do with Rose's scoff this morning while we were on the phone. We both stop as pulling her attention to me, "Are you all right?"

She shrugs pulling her arm out of my grip. I realized I was holding her hand so tightly almost shattering her arm. The emotions raging through my body were telling me not to let her out of my sight even if that meant against her will.

"I should ask you the same thing. You hung up on me this morning before I could say anything. What did I do?"

Just as I expected everything started with the phone call this morning. My anger toward Rose only tripled because she wasn't here to deal with the repercussions of this entire situation. I should have known something like this would happen being friends with Bella. Being more than friends wouldn't even be possible if being friends causes these types of problems.

I sigh running my hands through my hair mentally groaning, "I'm sorry I'm being like this. I tried to tell you we would be better off not being friends."

I see the anger on her face as she rolls her eyes shaking her head at me, "Edward, I like being friends with you so deal with it. Come find me when you're in a better mood."

I watch her turn on her heel stomping away toward her locker. My mood just worsened watching her walk away my emotions running wild.

The entire day I fought against myself. I stayed away from Bella to give her space that she desperately wanted. I sort of expected her to join us for lunch since Rose and Emmett weren't around. She surprised us all when she made the decision before lunch ever started that she was sitting with Angela and Ben. Alice had warned me before we entered the cafeteria but I barely listened because I was so worried about seeing Bella.

I watched her during lunch hoping that I wasn't becoming some stalker and freaking her out. After school, I raced to find her before she left. I didn't know where Alice was and neither did Jasper which wasn't good either. Alice was hiding something extreme and she probably wouldn't give up the information until it suited her.

I raced outside after telling Jasper if he found her to wait by the car for me. I needed to speak with Bella before she left. Jasper decided to go ahead to the car because he knew Alice better than I did apparently. I found her with Bella and I didn't like what she was talking about.

"I was wondering if you want to come over the weekend. We are getting together for some fun with the family."

I shook my head my anger fueling once again. All the problems we were having with Rose, she'd invite Bella to our house. Not to mention a house full of vampires with one human that smells better than any other human. That's a disaster in the making.

"Alice," I hiss approaching Bella and Alice, "no such thing as been set in motion for that."

My mind was made up and nothing to that effect was going to happen. I noticed Bella glance between us in confusion as my lips tighten as I stare at Alice my anger probably showing. Alice shakes her head her eyes suddenly glazing over as she walks away. I stare toward her my eyes tightening as I hear her thoughts.

Alice had finally gotten another vision of Bella in a city. It could be Port Angeles or Seattle but I can't be too sure. She's walking along the sidewalk when she enters a store, but there is nothing else afterward. Alice is only getting spots here and there of her trip into the city. She also gets another vision but she quickly begins humming show tunes to keep the vision from me.

I turn around noticing that in my gazing toward Alice, Bella escaped toward her truck. I jog to catch up with her walking her to her truck, "I'm sorry about this morning. Alice was being Alice. Rose and Emmett stayed home today for something they wouldn't say about. It's just all coming to a head, I guess."

She doesn't give a reply only nodding her head which only worries me further. She could be thinking anything at this point. I open her door for her watching her slide in dropping her backpack to the seat.

"Have a nice trip home, Bella."

I give her a pointed look as I gaze at her knowing she's keeping something from me. I'm mostly giving her the silent treatment because I know about her trip. I know that I'm being snarky but I want her to know that I know about her trip and she can't keep this from me.

She forces a smile on her face her lips shaking slightly, "I promise to be careful, Edward."

I smile at her shutting the door and folding my arms in the window, "You're my friend, Bella. I would hate for something to happen to you because I wasn't there."

She shakes her starting her truck with her key, "Don't worry, Edward. I can drive myself home in one piece."

I'm fighting with myself once again because I know this is where I must say goodbye.

I nod smiling already feeling the forced muscles in the corner of my mouth, "Alright, I'll see you later, Bella."

She waves toward Alice and I once I leave her toward the Volvo. Alice stares at me her eyes gleaming, "We need to have a family meeting immediately. A decision has been made about something dealing with Bella's trip, I believe. This is important."

Alice slid into the backseat with Jasper pulling out her phone. She made Jasper start calling too as she called the hospital on the way to the house. I wanted to follow Bella wherever she was going but Alice's vision was important. It has something to do with Bella's trip and I can only hope that it's nothing really bad.

I had been seeing parts of Alice's visions all day but I couldn't tell if this was serious as she was making it seem. It could be incredibly serious considering Alice doesn't usually hide important visions from me unless they impact the entire coven. I could barely stop myself from turning on the side of the road and allowing Alice and Jasper to drive the car back home while I tailed Bella to wherever she was going.

By the time we got to the house Esme and Rose were both at the garage door leading inside the house waiting for us. Esme looked worried while Rose looked bored but on the inside she was screaming.

_What has the human done now? I wish Carlisle would have let me kill her while I had the chance. If only her truck had been on the other side of the parking lot that day of Tyler's van, she wouldn't even be a problem anymore._

I had dealt with Rose's mental comments this morning but now I had enough. My emotions were getting the better of me not to mention my instincts. It was awful knowing that I had let my mate out of my sight. I barely paid attention to myself when I called Bella my mate. It was the first time I acknowledged the truth in my relationship with Bella. I didn't just care about her because her mind was locked to me or that she was my apparent singer, I was falling in love with her. I wanted to keep her safe at first but now I wanted her as mine. It was selfish to want her as my mate but I was a selfish creature. I was a monster and Bella should be no where near me.

I was in front of Rose before I realized it. My hands were around her neck my eyes blazing at her astonished face.

"DON'T YOU EVER THINK THAT AGAIN, ROSE! Next time I might actually remove your head from your body."

I had never been one for anger but she had provoked me like no other had before. Esme was standing shocked guarded by Jasper as he protected his mate and mother. Emmett had heard Rose's strangled gasps and come to investigate. I released her from my grasp as she ran into Emmett's arms shaking slightly. Rose loved to play the injured victim but I refused to feel guilty for what I had done. It was about time Rose understood that Bella was going to be a huge part of this family.

"Jas, Edward's fine. I knew this was going to happen after you called Esme. Rose, you can stop playing the victim. We both know that you provoked Edward," whispered Alice attempting to get Jasper to relax.

I should have known Jasper would over-react. Jasper hadn't had the best upbringing into the immortal word as the rest of us. He was constantly plagued by his past in the southern vampire wars in the late eighteen hundreds. I turned smiling at him so that he could see that I had indeed calmed down. He nodded coming out of his crouch allowing Esme to give a relieved sigh.

"Let's all go into the dinning area. Carlisle should be here any minute."

Emmett took Rose into the dinning room first while Jasper, Alice, and I were the last to enter. I allowed Alice and Jasper to have a seat together. Jasper's instincts were screaming at him to still protect his mate with his life. She sat in his lap as he nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent calming his overactive emotions.

"Hello?! Esme, darling?"

We all heard Carlisle enter the house dropping his bag on the couch by the door. Esme flew from the room meeting Carlisle on his way to the dinning room. The dinning room was more for appearances as was the kitchen that wasn't stocked. We used the dinning room as a sort of meeting area where we discussed important things like keeping what we were a secret, if Alice had seen an important vision, and if any of our vampire friends were visiting any time soon.

Carlisle enters the dining room with Esme on his arm. My hands were deep in my pants pockets. My anger had lowered but I was still mad. Rose apparently like my anger because her thoughts weren't calming my emotions.

"Rose!" shot Alice who was glaring at her from across the table.

Esme shook her head glancing at Carlisle who looked highly confused as he looked at each of us.

"Who called this meeting?"

I stared right at Alice as she stood to her feet a line on her lips neither smiling nor frowning, "I called the meeting based on a vision I had right before Bella Swan left school this afternoon."

Carlisle nodded allowing Esme to stand beside him as he stood at the head of the table, "Alright, Alice please explain why you brought us here."

Alice sighed glancing at me out the corner of her eye before she glanced at each face.

"Most you don't know that Bella Swan's future is mingled with ours very much. All day I haven't been able to get a read on Bella's future once she left school. It was as if her future completely disappeared. We all know that Bella is in an abusive relationship with Mike Newton which is the cause for her trip to the hospital on the thirteen of September. I've had a vision of Bella entering a store this afternoon in a city but I don't know what city it might be. The vision I brought you all here together for is a vision that Edward won't like because he refuses to allow it to happen. I saw Bella Swan as one of us and it isn't good. The chief comes looking for her from what I've seen and guessed. We have to move because of Bella's transformation."

I stand staring at Alice my anger beginning to rise once again but not toward the blonde that was screaming obscenities inside her head. The bad part was that I agreed with most of the things Rose was screaming in her head.

"How could you keep this from us, Alice?!" screeched Rose almost at the top of her lungs.

Carlisle looked a worried as he shook his head raising a hand to quiet Rose, "Rose, please be quiet! Alice, please explain why you kept this from us all."

Alice sighs, "I kept it because I thought things would change. Things change all the time. They changed before but some stuff didn't change. This isn't the first time I've had a vision of Bella. Right before Edward changed his schedule, I had a vision of Bella as one of us but I never said anything. I started to realize that the path her future took was all up to Edward, he has control of her future more than anyone does. As soon as Edward changed his schedule, their futures changed. Their futures did indeed change but both had the same eventual end. It seems no matter how much their futures change, she'll become one of us."

I shake my head refusing to believe Bella's future as a vampire was inevitable.

"What else have you been hiding, Alice?" she still wasn't allowing me in her head.

She glanced toward the floor shaking her head, "I had to see if anything would change. Nothing really changed too much afterward. I bought a dress from Port Angels a few months ago because I saw Bella in the dress in a vision. I bought it but I put it in a box and left it on her bed on her birthday."

Alice ended with her head lowered as I realized I knew what she was talking about. She had asked me to write something for her but I wasn't paying attention. She was talking in her mind about a letter for Jasper's friend Peter and wanted me to leave a small message on the letter. I only written _Be Safe _at the end of it and left it at that. I had no idea that she was going to mess with Bella.

"Did anything change, Alice?"

Alice nods smiling, "The moment I decided I saw her face when she found the dress. I didn't see her falling into the glass case because it was something that no one could decide to do. It was something that happened in the moment. I could tell from the vision that the dress made her happy. She thought someone else cared about her. I would have waited for you, Edward, to make a move but you were never going to. The visions weren't changing and I made the decision myself. I've also been hiding something that happens between Bella and Mike. I can't see the whole thing it's almost like seeing through fog or water. It's as if something is blocking me from seeing further."

Carlisle turns toward Emmett asking a question I had already known, "What about the wolves?"

Emmett sighs glancing toward me before returning to Carlisle, "They were seen last week searching for another vampire in the area. They approached Rose and I on the other end of town and asked if we had any friends in town they didn't know about. There was apparently a vampire on their lands moving on and off their lands at the treaty line."

My eyes widen as I speed to be right in front of Emmett, "I need more information on this vampire…"

Carlisle glances toward Alice her question obvious, "How come Alice hasn't seen anything about this vampire?"

Alice glances at me before answering, "I can't see past the wolves. Bella and her dad had dinner with a wolf last night. I couldn't see anything about the dinner. I was worried all night until I got the vision of Bella driving her truck to school today. If the vampire is staying on La Push lands I won't get a look at them."

Emmett sighs as Rose steps up, "We asked the same question. The wolves don't know much, it's just one vampire alone. They believe it's a woman with red hair."

I hear Alice stiffen as Jasper asks her if she's alright. I growl hearing her thoughts. She's seen this red head before in another vision before I changed my schedule. The names Victoria and James echo inside her head filling my entire body with dread. The outcome of my future with Bella would have brought James and Victoria to Bella endangering her and her father. Alice had hid everything from me but now everything was open to me.

"This vampire and her mate, James, can't come into contact with Bella at all. We have to keep Bella safe and away from these vampires."

Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme nod in agreement. I believe even Rose was coming around to the Bella bandwagon after hearing the details of Alice's visions. Just the sight of Victoria and James in Alice's thoughts had my veins fueling with hatred and anger. Alice forces herself to have a vision of Bella in order to ease my growing nerves about her.

I growl further seeing the vision of Bella and Mike at his house laughing and having a good time. Even Bella's eyes didn't look scared or anything. It scared me because I couldn't let her go if she had chosen that abusive asshole.

"Talk with the wolves about the vampire. Alice, stay here and keep tabs on the progress with the wolves. I have to check on Bella right now."

I leave the house ignoring my car in the garage. I'm faster on my feet anyway. I take off running toward Bella's house; I don't have a good feeling about Bella's future with Mike.


End file.
